A Mistake Corrected
by ravenskyeblackhawk
Summary: Sequel to Just A Mistake which also written by me, ravenskyeblackhawk. Contains my OCs, Yuki and Hiro. KougaKagome pairing.rnrnKagome and Sesshoumaru are unhappy. Kagome realizes that their mating was not to be when she realizes Sesshoumaru has slipped
1. Default Chapter

**A Mistake Corrected** by raven skye blackhawk 

**A/N: This fic is based on my first fanfiction, Just A Mistake. The characters Yuki and Hiro are mine.**

To my readers who are Sesshoumaru fans, this story is going to be very Kouga friendly. I thought and thought about how a sequel to my first story would go with a Sess/Kagome pairing, but nothing really fabulous came to mind. Instead, I have written this story based on the premise of what would happen if Sesshoumaru was actually not the one the Jewel wanted for Kagome.

Yes, I know in the first story, Sesshoumaru was told that he had passed the test. But what if the Jewel did not approve of him? What if the jewel allowed Kagome to see how life with the handsome, powerful taiyoukai truly was?

This is an **EXPERIMENTAL** story and I hope you enjoy it. I expect that you Sesshy fans will probably flame me, and I don't blame you. This is why I have posted it under the Kouga/Kagome section of this website.

**A very special thanks to my friend, KogasAngel, who offered wonderful advice and much support. She actually came up with the title and I give her credit for that.**

**And to ShadyMinion, also a dear friend, thanks for your support and advice!**

Chapter 1

Kagome stared at her reflection. To an observer, she appeared calm and completely at peace. But this was not the case. She was in turmoil. A horrible, swirling mass of it coiled in her belly and stayed there.

Picking up her brush, she resumed brushing her black and silver streaked hair. She frowned delicately.

The night had been a disaster. She had known it would be. He hadn't changed at all. During these last weeks he proven to her that...

No, that was unfair. He had changed a little and actually made an effort to try to see her as his equal. But it was not to be. Knowing Sesshoumaru as well as she did, she knew that he could never see her as his equal. Silently, stealthily, he slipped back into his old ways. Soon she found herself going about the castle with her scent masked and trying to keep out of his sight.

That night at the party they had thrown together, a very foul-tempered female youkai had insulted Kagome's former ningen status. Kagome had looked at Sesshoumaru to see his reaction. Her mate just stood there, allowing her to be insulted.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears. The look in his eyes made her blood run cold. It was as if he blamed her for being a ningen...and now that she was his mate, he would be insulted because of what she had been.

He had not been pleased and she could sense his doubt at making her his mate again. It had been as strong as the taste of wasabi and just as unpleasant.

Putting the brush down again, she wiped her eyes. She was going to do it. It had to end. This time...would be the last time.

That sweet man she met in the gardens would help her. No, he wasn't a man, but an elf by the name of Hiro. He promised her that he would help her out if she was ever in trouble. Until she made her escape, she would keep out of Sesshoumaru's way.

The next day, as she walked about the gardens, weeping softly, she came across a familiar figure. He was standing silently by a tree just outside the perimeter of the gardens.

His brown hair was long and silky, brushing the back of his knees. He wore a robe of forest green velvet that brushed the ground. He smiled tenderly at her and held out his hand to her.

"Kagome," he said, his voice a mere breathy whisper on the breeze.

She went to him without hesitation, slipping her small hand in his. He led her away into the forest.

Kagome was beyond caring if Sesshoumaru became pissed that she left the grounds. So what? If he flew into a rage, it was not anyone's fault but his own.

"We were waiting for you to come to your senses, Kagome," the man said softly.

She looked at him sharply. "What do you mean by that?"

He turned slightly to look at her. His brown eyes were those of one who is young, but the look in them was that of an ancient, wise man. "This was not the path you were to have taken. Sesshoumaru was not the mate you should have chosen. He did not completely pass the test."

"The test..." she murmured. "What test?" It sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't be sure.

Hiro pulled her close to him, as they moved faster between the trees. "The Shikon no Tama has tested your mate, Sesshoumaru-sama. Before you returned to this time, he was given the test. He passed it in a sense, but the Jewel now feels that it was a mistake to have granted him his wish."

Kagome held on to him tightly as their feet left the ground. They were flying through the forest, and now were miles away from the castle. "What wish?" she asked, burying her face against his shoulder.

"He wished for you to return to him, alive and well, and to begin again to keep you from destroying his mark on you. He wished this, but he has failed to treat you as he promised." Hiro's eyes and voice hardened. "The jewel does not like it when a wish is granted on a promise and that promise is not kept." He looked down at Kagome, who had lifted her tearful, golden eyes to him. "He swore he would never hurt you. He has not kept his end of the bargain."

Kagome turned her head out slightly and looked to see where they were headed. "Where are you taking me?" she asked curiously. "Will I have to go back to Sesshoumaru?"

Kagome felt a pair of warm, soft lips on her temple. "No, you will not have to go back to him, Kagome. Not unless you wish it."

She shook her head vigorously and he laughed softly. "I am taking you to a place that will allow you to use the Jewel as you desire. Do not worry. Sesshoumaru cannot follow you to this place."

Hiro had felt her body tense a little, but she relaxed at his words. She was so unhappy, he thought. She did not deserve to be so unhappy.

Ok guys...please R&R! I'm not sure what to expect, but hopefully I won't get flamed too badly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru was in his study, staring out into space, thinking. There was something wrong with his life. What was it exactly? 

He remembered a bit about the life he had been leading before asking the jewel if he could start all over again. He had been granted his desire and Kagome was returned to him, once more a youkai and still his mate. 

As the last few weeks had passed, Sesshoumaru began wondering if he had made a colossal mistake. He just was not happy. He was not happy with her, nor with the pup she carried. 

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes narrowed as he stared out of the windows and past the balcony. The wretched thing will be a hanyou, like his pathetic brother. He, the powerful Sesshoumaru would be the laughingstock of youkai society when his child was born. Despite the fact that Kagome looked youkai, she had been ningen once. This fact alone had caused jokes to be made at his expense. HIM! Sesshoumaru! 

He got to his feet, rage coursing through his blood like quicksilver. Why had he wanted her back? There was nothing about her that he liked. She was annoying as hell...kami, he couldn't stand her!

His silky tail swishing back and forth in agitation, he paced the length of his study. There must be some kind of way out for him. He must find a way to rid himself of her presence once and for all. 

Kagome sensed her mate's mood with some relief. He wished her gone as well! This would be perfect, for she would grant him his wish for freedom.

Hiro noticed the small grin on Kagome's face. He wondered what it was that made her smile so. "Why are you smiling so prettily?" he asked, chuckling.

Kagome shook her head. "Oh, nothing. I just sensed Sesshoumaru wishing he could be rid of me." 

The elf gave a small nod. "He shall get his wish, ne?" 

She nodded and laughed. This would be easier than she thought.

They finally slowed down and came to a full stop. Trees were everywhere, completely surrounding them. Kagome looked up, trying to see the tops of the trees. The canopy of the forest was high above them. 

"Where are we?" she asked, shading her eyes from the sunlight that streamed down through the myriad leaves above them. 

Hiro took her hand and led her to an enormous tree with a massive trunk. The moment Hiro came near, the foliage moved aside, exposing an archway that had been cut out of the tree's trunk. Looking through it, Kagome saw a small, well-traveled path. She looked around the trunk of the tree and noticed that there was no path leading away from them. 

They went through the archway. Once on the path, Kagome looked back and saw that the plants moved themselves back to their orignal spots.

"Okay, now THAT was weird," Kagome muttered, looking around her. "So where are we now, Hiro? What is this place?" All around her were massive trees. Further on, she heard the sound of a babbling brook.

It was the most beautiful place she had ever seen. The water from the brook was clean and pure. She could smell it. The earth looked so green and fertile. The animals looked fat and happy. This place was incredible.

"Is this heaven?" she breathed as she watched a doe and her fawn drinking from the brook. The doe was not watchful. In fact, it did not seem to care that they were near. It was apparent that this was a world of peace and contentment. It was as if she feared no predators. 

Hiro gave her a gentle smile. "This is the home of the elves. Our world is different from yours, Kagome. Time here moves very slowly, which is why we live such long lives. There is no death here, Kagome. When an elf wishes to leave this existance, they go to your world, where they are no longer protected by elven magic. But thankfully, those instances have been few."

Kagome's eyes widened. "So you're saying that there are elves here that are centuries old? A millenia, even?" 

Hiro nodded, amused at her child-like fascination. He would take her to see her children in time. Taiyo and Karasu were infants still, for as he had said, time passed slowly here in this place. Eventually, she would remember the twins. 

They wound their way through this never-ending forest until they reached a break in the trees. Kagome couldn't hold back her gasp as she laid eyes on a sight that no ningen had ever beheld.

Before her was a city. A city...built in the trees. Bridges were strung everywhere, held together by glowing, golden-tinted ropes. 

There were balconies, windows, even gardens built onto or inside the gargantuan trees. Some of the gardens possessed fountains! 

Elves were everywhere, walking, talking, laughing. They crossed the bridges that spanned between the tree trunks and ate meals in their gardens. 

Kagome looked down at the forest floor. There were even little shops, built right into the tree trunks, just like up above! Food stuffs, books, scrolls, herbs, even cloth were all being sold or bartered for. Elven women emerged with their purchases, their well-behaved children following obediantly behind. 

Kagome shook her head in wonder. "I never knew a place like this existed," she whispered, her voice full of awe. "It's...amazing." 

Hiro smiled and they went towards a rather impressive tree. It had a staircase that wound around the trunk. "No ningen has ever crossed our borders. They wouldn't begin to know where to look if they knew of the existance of our world and people."

They began to climb. Kagome couldn't seem to get enough of her surroundings. She kept looking around, not wishing to miss a thing. "What of youkai? Have they ever entered your lands?" she asked, peering over the railing

Hiro's pause made her turn her head to look at him. His dark brows furrowed together, but did little to mar his beauty. "Iie. Unfortunately, most youkai dream of dominating our lands. Ningens, if they knew of our existance, would no doubt also wish to encroach upon us. But of the two, youkai are by far the most dangerous. We rarely venture out anymore, for if a youkai spots us, they will no doubt try to kill us."

Kagome gasped. "That's horrible!" she cried softly. "But why?"

Hiro shrugged his slender shoulders. "Who knows. The majority of them are little more than animals and even then, animals win by a long shot."

Kagome looked down. "Sesshoumaru?"

Hiro nodded, despite the fact she didn't see it. "Hai. He is in that category. When he was much younger, he liked to hunt us just for the sport. His brother, thank Kami, never knew we existed."

"Is there any youkai your people trust?" Kagome asked as they reached a balcony that had been turned into a lush garden. 

Hiro motioned for her to preceed him and answered. "Oh yes. Some minor youkai to the south of us. Your friend Kouga is a personal friend of mine and my brother's." He waited as this bit of news sank in. 

It didn't take long. Kagome stopped in mid-step and whirled around to face him. "Kouga-kun? He's a friend of yours?" she asked, incredulous. "But he's never mentioned you before."

The dark-haired elf laughed. "I'm not surprised. Who'd believe him if he told you he was friends with elves?" 

Kagome nodded. That was true. Something like that coming from Kouga would sound impossible.

"Hiro, is that you?" a voice called from inside the tree trunk. 

Kagome turned back the way she had been facing and saw the most beautiful creature in the world. He had long, shining golden hair and the most amazing green eyes she had ever seen. He too, was clad in velvet robes, but his were a soft shade of woodsy brown. 

"K-kagome?" the golden creature stuttered, eyes widening. He strode silently but purposefully towards her, his arms outstretched. 

Kagome found herself enfolded in a pair of powerful, yet tender arms. When she pulled away, she stared up into his face. He looked very familiar to her. "Who are you?" she asked, unable to tear her gaze from his angelic countenance. 

The fair one looked with confusion at Hiro, who shook his head sadly. "Kagome has no memory of you, Yuki."

Upon hearing the name Yuki, Kagome started and jerked backwards, pulling completely away from him. "I know that name! Where have I heard it before?"

Before Yuki could answer, Hiro spoke up. "Kagome, it is time. The jewel will allow you to go back again to correct your past mistakes."

Kagome looked up at him. "How far back can I go?"

"Only to where this whole thing began. You will find yourself fleeing from Sesshoumaru's castle. Everything that follows will go just as it did before."

"But how will I know what to change? When will I know?" Kagome asked pitiously. 

Hiro cupped her small face in his hands. "Trust me, you will know. The jewel is partly to blame for the mistake that was made and will assist you in small ways. But the rest is entirely up to you. I know you will choose wisely, Kagome." 

Kagome took a deep breath and nodded. With Hiro leading the way, Kagome followed him inside the tree to Kami knew where. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 3

Kagome was lead into a softly lit room. It was hard to believe that she was inside a tree!

The room was richly furnished with beautifully crafted furniture. There was a large, downy bed just to the left of the doorway. It was to this that Hiro lead Kagome. He bade her lie down upon it.

Looking quizzically at him, she did as he wished, crossing her hands and resting them upon her abdomen.

Hiro sat down beside her on the bed and lay his hand on hers. "Close your eyes, Kagome." She did so and he continued. "Let you mind be free. When your mind is quiet, the jewel will speak to you. Let the jewel take over your mind. No harm will come to you, Kagome. Trust the jewel. When you wake up, you will be running through a forest at night."

"Will I see you again, Hiro?" she whispered, feeling a little scared and apprehensive. She felt his hand close warmly around hers.

"Hai, Kagome. Yuki and I both. We are your protectors. But for now, set yourself free." His voice was low and gentle, and as warm as the sun on a summer day.

Kagome relaxed, letting her mind open and go blank. She felt the jewel that rested on her chest come alive and pulse with life. It took hold of her mind just as Hiro said it would.

A minute later, she felt pain shoot through her body. She jerked up off the bed and screamed.

Sesshoumaru had discovered her disappearance...and he was furious. She knew that he could sense her wishing to escape him.

Yuki ran into the room at Kagome's scream, his divine countenance pale with worry. "Hiro! What's happened!" He stopped at the foot of the bed in a swirl of shining, sun-kissed locks.

Hiro did not answer. Instead, he got on his knees beside Kagome and held her squirming body down with one arm. He was whispering as calmly as he could in her ear. The Shikon no Tama glowed brightly as it was bounced around on Kagome's writhing body.

Yuki was frightened for her. This was a dangerous situation. The jewel had a hold on Kagome's mind, but Sesshoumaru was torturing her body. If Hiro failed, Kagome's mind would be stuck inside the jewel. Her body would be a lifeless doll, to live out its life without Kagome's soul.

He decided to help Hiro, although he'd never done this before. Going around to the other side of the bed, he got as close to her as he could, lending her his peace.

Hiro raised his eyes to his brother, who was beside Kagome. He had grabbed her hand, trying to calm her mind.

It worked. Kagome's thrashing about subsided and finally ended, as the jewel took over her mind. They watched as Kagome's lips moved, as though she were speaking to someone. Her body began to glow, first pink then gold.

There was a brilliant flash of light...and she was gone.

Inuyasha's Forest...

Kagome found herself running into the warm spring night. She did not stop until she reached Kaede's village. How odd that this seemed so familiar, as if she had done this before. Had she? It felt as though her every action was carefully planned and calculated. Every word she spoke, every movement she made, it was all so familiar.

She saw Sango and Miroku sitting together after she sent Kirara to find Kouga-kun. How she envied them! They looked so comfortable with each other, so happy.

Inwardly, Kagome sighed as they waited for Kirara to return. Would she ever find someone who truly loved her? There was no one, she reminded herself sadly. Sesshoumaru never cared a wit for her and Inuyasha loved another. There was no one else...

Kouga's den...

Kouga had just returned from the hunt, bringing fresh deer meat for his pack. They had all settled down for a long, satisfying meal when a few of the wolves began to growl. Whatever it was, it was approaching their den.

One sniff and Kouga knew. He called off the wolves and went outside.

There was the two-tailed neko youkai that traveled with Kagome. She stood there, looking at him expectantly. Kouga shouted at his pack that he would return later and to protect the den.

Grabbing a small bit of cloth, he poked one of his fingers with a claw and wrote something on it. Calling one of the wolves, he quickly attached the makeshift note onto its neck and told it where to go. The wolf took off.

With that accomplished, Kouga mounted the neko's back and they took off into the night skies.

Kouga again had to hear of how Kagome planned to escape Sesshoumaru once and for all. It was not easy to listen to her plot her own death. He wanted to take her away from Japan and never look back, but he knew that the path for her was chosen. She had to rid herself of Sesshoumaru's mark.

That night, he waited until everyone in the hut was asleep before he snuck out. His wolf had delivered the message in time, he knew. Someone would be waiting for him. The note he had sent was to Hiro and the short message in his blood said, 'Bone Eater's Well'.

Kouga found Hiro waiting patiently for him beside the well. The elf's long dark hair fluttered lightly in the night breeze. His robes swished softly around his legs as he paced slowly next to the well.

"Hiro," Kouga called out quietly. Hiro turned, greeting his friend with a smile.

"Kouga. So, starting all over again, are we?" he asked, goodnaturedly.

Kouga nodded and sat down on the rim of the well. "It sure seems so. But what I want to know is, why?"

Hiro sat down beside his friend. "It's the jewel, as well as Kagome," he replied, staring off into the forest.

Kouga fought the urge to cry. Instead, he rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I don't want to go through this again," he whispered brokenly. "I...I can't bear to watch that bastard win her once more. It's just too much to handle."

Hiro touched Kouga's forearm gently, pulling his hand down from his face. "The test of the jewel has actually proven that Sesshoumaru was not meant to be Kagome's mate. He proved instead, that no matter how hard he tries, he cannot look beyond the fact that she was once ningen and therefore he is superior to her."

Kouga stared in disbelief at his friend. "But...he said that the jewel told him he had passed the test. If he failed in truth, why did it tell him otherwise?"

Hiro shook his head and gave an expressive shrug. "Well, he DID pass, in a sense. He proved that he was loyal. But he made a promise that he would never hurt Kagome if she was brought back to life. Sesshoumaru has not held up to that promise. Kagome has been unhappy ever since she was revived by the jewel. The jewel is not pleased with Sesshoumaru, so it has allowed Kagome the chance to go back in time to correct her mistakes."

"I see...I guess. But WHY did we have to come back to this point? Couldn't it go back further, BEFORE Sesshoumaru kidnapped her and mated her? It would be easier that way."

Again, Hiro shook his head. "No. That's not the way the Shikon operates. We are reliving this all over again so YOU can win her and so Sesshoumaru will be taught a little lesson in humility. He looks down on Kagome. When he learns of her desire to escape him he will feel rejection, for he will know that she does not want him. He will know that she would rather die than stay mated to him."

Kouga looked puzzled. "But, didn't he realize that the first time?"

Nodding his head, Hiro grinned. "Oh yes. But it was obvious that he didn't take it to heart. He did not cherish her nearly enough for the jewel's liking." His smile vanished and a solemn look crossed his face. "As before, Sesshoumaru will pursue Kagome. But this time, it will be out of anger. He will be furious that one of his possessions has run away from him. She will only be considered property to him, and he will treat her as such. You must protect her at all costs, Kouga. We will help, as it is our duty. But until you contact us, it must be you who protects her."

A flash of anger crossed Kouga's face. "Kagome is not anyone's property," he hissed. "How dare that bastard try to think that way of her!"

Hiro rose gracefully to his feet. "You are the one who must win her heart, old friend. The jewel desires it, for your love is pure. You treat her as though she is the most precious thing in your life and the jewel delights in that. When the time is right, it will aid you."

Kouga felt his little wolf heart swell until he could barely breathe. "Really? I mean, should I dare to hope that she will be willing to be my mate?"

The elf's smile was brilliant in the moonlight. "Yes. The jewel will make sure of this. Do not worry, Kouga. I'm afraid it will be another long, lonely journey for you but in the end, you will succeed. So, farewell, Kouga, until we meet again." He turned to walk away.

Kouga jumped up. "Wait! Don't forget to help her tomorrow!"

"I have not forgotten," Hiro said, his voice a mere whisper on the breeze. His robed figure melted into the shadows.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine! 

Chapter 4

The next day dawned bright and clear, the sun rising majestically on this warm spring day. And for three ningens, it would be their last day in the Feudal era.

Everyone rose and ate their breakfasts with heavy hearts, although they talked and joked lightheartedly.

Afterwards, Kagome pulled Kouga aside. "Kouga-kun, if you want to take a mate, please do," she uttered gently.

Kouga started and began to say something, but Kagome silenced him, swiftly reaching up and giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "You won't see me for five hundred years. I don't expect you to wait for me. Besides, Ayame will be disappointed."

Recalling this from last time, Kouga took hold of her slender shoulders. "If I DON'T take a mate, will you mind then? Because you know I love only you, Kagome. That's something I know will never change." Seeing her grave face, he said lightheartedly, what he had told her before, "Although, I suppose I should take a weak female, one that could die after awhile, just to keep my line going, but I really don't want to. With my luck, I'd pick one that'd live forever," he moaned softly and appeared disconcerted.

"Kouga-kun! That's horrible!" Kagome gasped and slapped his shoulder.

"And Kami help me, she'd probably nag me into an early grave," he continued, his face a mask of mock tragedy.

"You are terrible, Kouga-kun!" Kagome cried. She would have marched off but was pulled into a pair of powerful arms and held there.

His chuckles reverbated through his chest, soothing her already frazzled nerves. "Gomen ne," he laughed softly. "I was only joking." His nerves were no better, knowing what was to come.

Small twin pulsations could be felt in his legs, reminding him that he should remove his shards. He stopped laughing and bent over, pulling the shards from his calves. "Here. I believe these are the last two shards."

Kagome nodded, receiving the shards with a heavy heart. She closed her fingers over them and prayed. When she opened her fingers, one shard lay against her palm.

Taking the Shikon from its chain that hung around her neck, she melded the last shard to the jewel. A bright pink light flashed and she finally held it, complete and whole, just like it was when it had been ripped from her body so long ago.

"It's time," she said quietly. They went back to Kaede's hut, where she collected her things and hugged Kaede. "I shall miss you, Kaede-sama," she whispered to the old lady.

"And I shall miss ye as well, Kagome," Kaede replied. "I am thankful ye have come into our lives here. Ye have taught us much."

Kagome squeezed her one more time before pulling away. "As you have taught me," she returned softly.

Next she turned to Shippo, who shot into her embrace. "Kagome!" the kit cried.

Kagome teared up, holding her little kitsune close. "It will be okay, Shippo-chan. Unfortunately, you will have to wait a very long time to see me again. It's not fair, since the three of us won't have to wait so long to see you guys again. Just be strong and brave for me, Shippo-chan. Ii?"

Through his sobs, Shippo nodded. "Don't forget about me," he managed, whispering heartbrokenly.

"Never...never, Shippo! I love you, little one. Remember that! I love you," she breathed, clutching him to her and rocking him gently.

Kagome looked up to see Kouga watching them. He came close and held them both tightly. "Nothing will happen to Shippo, Kagome. I promise."

"I know, Kouga-kun," she murmured, smiling sadly up at him.

This time, Kouga took his courage into his hands. He leant down slightly and gently pressed his lips to hers. Kouga could feel her surprise...but she did not pull away as he thought she would do. Instead, she leaned into the kiss, savoring it almost.

When he lifted his head, Kagome stared up at him in shock. Kouga had kissed her! And what a kiss, she thought joyfully. Never had she experienced something so simple, yet so sweet, so endearing and so completely wonderful.

"Kouga," she whispered, bringing her fingers up to touch her lips.

He looked down at her, his heart completely open and vulnerable in his crystal-clear, sapphire-hued eyes. "I will wait for you, Kagome," he murmured in a husky voice. Kouga felt as though his heart would burst from his chest and attach itself to Kagome.

Kagome would have told him not to, but he quickly walked away towards Kirara and mounted the neko. Shippo was hiccupping in Kouga's arms, but he only stared at Kagome in disbelief as he waved to her.

As the three youkai flew away, Kagome nodded to herself. She knew what Shippo was clearly thinking...and she couldn't believe she kissed Kouga either.

Kagome, Sango and Miroku made their way to the well. Kagome handed her pack to Sango. "All we have to do now is wait for the signal," she said, eyes turned skyward.

They did not have long to wait. A flash of flame appeared over the tops of the trees and vanished as quickly as it had come.

Kagome drew in a shaky breath and moved forward, dropping her scent-masking spell. She took her claws and cut her arm, letting her blood flow. She knew the scent of fresh blood would bring Naraku quickly.

As she stood there waiting, a sweet, perfumed breeze blew across her body, making her hair and clothing sway. She frowned. Where the hell did that breeze come from? It wasn't a windy day, in fact, it was quite still. Oddly enough, the scent of the freak gust of wind calmed her. It was almost as if it was there to comfort her...or something. Strange. Very strange indeed. Kagome just knew this had happened before.

She looked around, but saw nothing and no one. Something in the back of her mind kept insisting that there was someone there, aiding her.

Then she smelt something else. Something rank and evil...Naraku! She readied herself for the attack, clutching the Shikon no Tama in one hot, nervous hand.

The skies darkened, signaling the arrival of Naraku's youkai hordes. From the midst of the nasty creatures, one appeared. One with long, wavy black hair and an evil countenance.

"Naraku," she growled low, baring her fangs at him.

"Ah, it's the miko! Tell me, where is that cold-hearted mate of yours? And what of Inuyasha? Don't tell me they have sent a little girl to fight their battle for them!" His laugh was repulsive and she nearly retched.

But he was playing right into her hands. He was making her angry and that was all it would take to bring out the miko energy...

Kagome's eyes began to bleed red and the lilac stripes on her face became more pronounced. "Oi, Naraku! No one fights MY battles for me, you filthy prick!"

As if on cue, the wind began to pick up, lifting Kagome's silver and black streaked hair and whipping it wildly around her.

She quickly looked again to the skies and saw Kirara's flames, signalling to her that they were far enough away now. 'Arigato, Kirara,' she thought. They would be safe from her wrath.

Naraku and his minions sped towards Kagome. She sensed that they were being slowed by something. The wind? Strange... It was like the wind itself was aiding her.

Without hesistation, she lifted the Shikon no Tama. It glowed in all its pure and holy glory in her hands. She felt something or someone try to read her thoughts. Angrily, she slammed her mind shut to the intruder, whoever they were. Without hesitation, she made her requests of the Shikon jewel.

As soon as she knew her wishes would be granted, she felt the jewel shoot into her chest, occupying the very spot it had been ripped from only a couple of years earlier.

A blinding pain shot through her, knocking her to her knees. She could sense two familiar presences speeding towards her, but she didn't care. Her head was flung back and she felt her miko energy blast out of her body. She heard the screams and roars come from Naraku and his drones; the explosions as some of the youkai were blown to pieces.

She could smell the stench of burnt youkai and realize that it was her own body that she smelt. She also knew that the fetus she carried had already perished. Such a terrible price to pay for someone's freedom... Better for the poor thing to die now, than be unwanted by its father.

That was when she began to scream. The pain was unbearable. She could feel every inch of her body burn and sizzle with the purifying energy.

From somewhere far away, she heard, "Kagome! KAGOME!" It was Inuyasha...but she didn't care. All she wanted, all she begged for, was her own demise. She wanted to set Sesshoumaru free of her once and for all, but also to become a human again. She desperately wanted to be human again...and not a mistake made by some out-of-control youkai.

She fell backwards, not realizing she was still screaming, feeling her life force dwindling away. It was time. The end was near. How thankful she was for it!

Her weakening eyes stared upwards, seeing something hovering in the air. Sesshoumaru! So, he had come to watch her die after all. How happy he must be now, knowing that he would finally be without his miserable ningen burden.

This time, she sent him no message. There was just no love in her heart for him.

This same heart stopped beating...her lungs stopped breathing.

She was dead.

That same day, the sun rose warm and soft over Sesshoumaru's lands. Inuyasha stepped out onto the balcony of the taiyoukai's study and stretched.

They had been talking all night, figuring out the best way to take out Naraku once and for all.

Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, knowing that the mere sound of it drove his half-brother crazy. Even now he could feel Sesshoumaru's killing stare blister the back of his neck.

"Inuyasha, you will stop that irritating noise at once."

Inuyasha laughed. "Oi, baka! Keep your hakamas on. I'm almost finished." He reached up and gave his neck a good crack. Immediately, Sesshoumaru's growls filled the air. Inuyasha laughed again.

But when he turned around to face his brother, his face was quite serious. "After this is over, I get the jewel and take Kagome off your hands, ne?"

Frowning delicately, Sesshoumaru nodded slightly. "I cannot fathom why you want this filthy onna. She is too short, disobedient and irritating. The very thought of her touching me makes my skin crawl." Why was this little scene so familiar? he thought.

Inuyasha glared at him, then shrugged. "Well, whatever floats your boat. To me, she's the sweetest thing since chocolate. And ramen. Yeah, and ramen." Inuyasha's eyes closed blissfully and his stomach growled softly.

Sesshoumaru tilted his perfect head to the side and stared at the hanyou as if he were a specimen in a bottle. "What is choc-oh-lat? Sounds filthy." Ramen he HAD heard of before. He had actually seen Inuyasha eat some of it before and it had made his stomach turn. Whether or not it was because of the way it looked or the way Inuyasha looked while devouring it was debatable.

Yes, Sesshoumaru thought, I have experienced this before. Just now, he had felt an uncontrollable rage inside him. But why? He knew it had to do with the miko he had foolishly mated with. Had he been angry at her? If so, why?

Inuyasha was staring stupidly at him...and he suddenly remembered. He HAD been here before!

Rising swiftly to his feet, he grabbed the Tokijin and the Tensaiga before leaping out of the window and off of the balcony.

Sesshoumaru now remembered just why he was filled with fury. Kagome had left him and he sensed her attempting to leave him. That should not happen! If anything, it would be HE that left her.

The headstrong miko had disappeared from the gardens and he had found out. How dare she reject him! How dare that pathetic ningen try to make HIM look foolish! She will pay with her pitiful existance. With the Tensaiga, she will pay over and over again until he his anger had been satiated.

Without seeing the taijiya's neko give the signal over the forest below him, he knew exactly where to go. After all, hadn't he been through this twice before?

The scents on the wind reminded him that she was carrying his heir. But Sesshoumaru did not give a damn. The thing would be a filthy human like Inuyasha and the only thing he cared about was getting to her before she killed herself. That would be HIS job.

He could hear Inuyasha right behind him. The hanyou had obviously caught wind of the miko's scent, for he cried out her name several times.

Sesshoumaru's youkai was howling, but its master paid it no heed. It would not win this time, for the miko had gone too far. She would be punished most severely.

But as before, he and Inuyasha reached the clearing where they were to have battled Naraku far too late. The miko had set free her purifying energy, sending it everywhere around her. Inuyasha was yelling and squirming within the confines of the taiyoukai's fluffy tail, but was not let go.

They watched Kagome die an excruciating death yet again. Sesshoumaru was not moved. He saw this with a spark of joy in his chest. When she breathed her last, he would bring her to life once more... Oh, what fun he shall have! The ways to end her miserable life were numerous. It would be the least she deserved for leaving him to look a fool.

Just then, a thought struck him. She had set back time to this point. Why? Oh, he KNEW why. She would set him free of his mark on her and she would revive once she passed through the well. She would be ningen again.

Sesshoumaru growled as the light faded from her eyes and she breathed her last. So, being a stupid, ignorant ningen was preferable to living an extended life as a youkai? That filthy bitch. Such outright, disrespectful behavior towards his pure lineage would not be tolerated. How dare she insult his family!

The houshi and taijiya had rushed forward to get the miko's body. Sesshoumaru let loose a roar that shook the entire forest and dived down towards them, golden eyes bleeding a hideous shade of scarlet, his fangs glinting dangerously in the sunlight.

A powerful gust of wind shoved him rudely back. Sesshoumaru was startled. His eyes searched everywhere for the cause of the blast of air. He already knew who was to blame. It was that filthy elf, Hiro.

Dropping Inuyasha unceremoniously to the ground, Sesshoumaru surged forward again, only to be met by another hard draft of air. Unlike the last time, this one was filled with a sense of anger. Hiro was angry at him.

The two ningens got away, jumping into the well just before the whole thing collapsed.

Sesshoumaru let loose yet another roar and doubled back, trying to sniff out the elf. Instead, he was greeted by a massive wall of flame.

He recoiled, hissing. Through the flames, he saw a sight he had never wished to see again.

A golden haired being was standing there, hands high up in the air, obviously commanding the inferno before him. A pair of piercing emerald eyes bore into him. "Youkai! Leave this place and return to your home. Your interference is no longer necessary. She is no longer your concern. You are free. Leave her be!"

Sesshoumaru drew Tokijin, remembering that the elves could not take the blade's aura. But as soon the blade was freed, he felt something strange happening with the hilt. Looking down, he saw that his entire hand had turned blue and was covered with a thick layer of ice. His entire sword was, in fact, coated with ice and stuck to his hand.

He could only look up and search for the one who dared do this to Sesshoumaru. Instead, he found himself being hit by wall of air and blown away over Inuyasha's Forest. He caught a glimpse of a slender, dark-haired creature appearing from a spot in the trees, fury emanating strongly from him.

The elves. How he despised them! he thought, as the wind died down and he was dropped to the hard ground. Landing hard, he cursed them under his breath. He hated them...and that filthy ningen miko. At least SHE was no longer his mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 5

Sango and Miroku emerged from the well in Kagome's time, just as before. Kagome had revived and was carried to her house in Miroku's arms. 

This time, however, the three were startled when a black car came zipping up the driveway and screeched to a halt. Two men and a small neko jumped out and ran towards them. Kagome's head jerked up to see. 

"Kagome!" cried one of the men. He was tall, with long black hair. He wore an expensive suit and mirrored sunglasses. 

The other man was dressed in a beige suit that also screamed money. He ran to Sango first, throwing his arms around her. 

Sango nearly threw him off, when he looked at her. Her eyes widened in recognition when she saw his red hair and startling green eyes.

"Sango! It's me! Shippo!" he breathed and pulled her back into another warm embrace. This time, Sango's arms went around him and she laughed. 

The black haired man was standing in front of Miroku, staring at Kagome. He removed his sunglasses and folded the legs down, slipping it into his breast pocket. "You're alive," he whispered.

Kagome had recognized him at once. Those stunning sapphire blue eyes stared back at her, drinking her in as if he were dehydrated. "Kouga!" 

Miroku gently set her down on her shaky feet, but Kouga's arms went around her, holding her to him. "I waited so long to see you again," he murmured in her ear. "It was almost unbearable." 

Kagome felt her heart skip a beat. The way he was looking at her made her skin heat up...and it scared her. She pulled away from him and smiled. "Well, here I am!" she chirped as happily as she could. 

Kouga nodded and grinned at her. He could sense the fear emanating from her, but he didn't blame her. With all that she'd been through, he knew that he should just go slow. He'd waited so long to have her and he didn't want to frighten her away.

Shippo pounced on Miroku, while Kirara tackled Sango and licked her all over her face.

Inside Kagome's house, Kouga offered to take in Kagome, Miroku and Sango. He, Shippo and Kirara lived in a huge house and to have their old friends with them would make the house seem so much fuller. 

Kagome's mom didn't know if her daughter should be living with these people. She expressed concern over Kagome finishing high school and to that, Kouga agreed that she must. He vowed that he would make sure Kagome finished her education. 

While Kagome and her mother discussed this plan of action, Shippo gave Kouga a look. Kouga frowned slightly, indicating that he was worried. If Kagome's mother didn't agree to her daughter moving in with him, it could be dangerous. Both he and Shippo knew that Sesshoumaru was out there, waiting for the perfect moment he could exact his revenge. He still had not forgiven Kagome for deserting him and rejecting his mark. Kouga thought that he had gone quite mad with rage. Shippo agreed.

Finally, it was decided that Kagome could go and live with Kouga and Shippo. Her mother didn't mind, seeing as how Sango would be staying there as well. 

A few days later, Kagome moved into Kouga's mansion. Her room was next to Sango, whose room was across the hall from Miroku's. 

For the next several months, all was peaceful. Sango and Miroku were made citizens of modern day Japan and had begun to learn the ways of modern day life. Shippo had undertaken the task of making sure they learned everything they needed to know. Kouga worked a lot and when she finally finished her schooling, he sometimes allowed Kagome to come with him to the office. Being the president of his own company, Kouga would take her all over the place, introducing her to his employees who consisted of youkai, hanyou and ningens. They immediately took to Kagome, who greeted them cheerfully. Kouga knew they would. He was glad of it, for one day she would walk through the front doors as his wife and mate. 

But he made sure Kagome was never left alone. When he wasn't with her, Shippo was. Or when it wasn't the kitsune, she was spending time with Miroku and Sango. Miroku had been apprised of the situation and agreed to act as bodyguard for Kagome when he heard about Sesshoumaru. He kept a watchful eye on his friend.

One day while Kagome was driving them back from the mall, Miroku noticed a car following them. At first the thought nothing of it, thinking it was just some person who just happened to be going the same way they were. But when the car kept right on them, turning when they turned, Miroku became suspicious. He didn't want to alarm the girls but he knew that Kagome had to know. 

"Kagome," he said quietly. "That car behind us..." 

Staring into her rear view mirror, Kagome nodded, her face grave. "Yeah, I know. It's been following us for awhile now." 

She reached for her purse which lay by Miroku's feet on his side of the car and dug around for her cell phone. Flipping it open, she quickly dialed Kouga's number. 

"Kouga? Hi! Listen, we're in...well...a strange situation here." She listened, keeping her attention between the road and the car behind them. "No, it's nothing bad, I don't think. It's just that, well, someone seems to be following us." Kagome quickly pulled the phone away from her ear and the sound of a feral growl could be heard from the mouthpiece. 

Kagome didn't replace the phone to her ear, for the next sentence Kouga said was loud enough for all three in the car to hear. "Go home now! I'll be there as soon as possible!"

She hung up and handed her phone and purse to Miroku so she could take the wheel. 

Putting the pedal to the metal, Kagome sped off. The car behind them was left in the dust for a moment, then it too sped up. Sango slouched down in the back seat, hands covering her eyes. Miroku was having the time of his life. He watched as startled motorists saw them fly madly past and then looked over at Kagome who was crouched a little over the wheel, brows furrowed, eyes narrowed and little pink tongue sticking out. She was the picture of concentration. 

They made it home in no time, zooming up the driveway and coming to a screeching halt in front of the house. Shippo was already outside, waiting for them. He hustled Kagome and Sango into the house while he and Miroku stood by the car. 

The other car sat outside the gates. Miroku squinted but couldn't make out the driver. Sighing, he grabbed the girls' purchases from the trunk. "Wish I knew who it was," Miroku muttered irritably. "So I could give him a piece of my mind for scaring Sango." 

Shippo said nothing. Instead, he continued to stare at the car, which he know knew was a black Mercedes. He scowled when he saw a flash of white hair. Inuyasha! Bastard! He might have known! 

He followed Miroku inside the house and shut the door, securing it safely. After this, he went straight into Kouga's study and rang his cell phone.

"Yeah?" Kouga's gruff voice answered. It was clear that he was upset. 

"It's me," Shippo replied. 

"Did they make it home alright?"

"Yeah, they just got here. Someone WAS following them, Kouga."

Kouga sighed. "Was it HIM again?" 

Shippo could hear Kouga's teeth grind together with agitation. "Yeah, it was Inuyasha again. I didn't think he could stoop so low."

Kouga growled. "Well, look who he works for! Now if that baka hanyou had some backbone, he'd tell Sesshoumaru where to get off." 

"But Sesshoumaru holds the purse strings, so Inuyasha's gotta do what he says. I actually feel kinda bad for him," Shippo remarked quietly. 

"Well don't," Kouga replied. "He's spying on Kagome for Sesshoumaru. If he loved her at all, he wouldn't dream of doing this. When she finds out, she'll be furious with him." 

Shippo sighed. "I know. You almost home?" he asked, wanting to end the conversation.

"Yeah. I'll be there in ten minutes." 

They hung up. Shippo sat down in Kouga's leather chair and leaned back, closing his eyes. The sound of the front door bell jarred him from his peaceful doze.

He could hear the butler move almost soundless across the marble floor of the foyer and open the door. The butler bade the mysterious guests to enter. The front door was shut and sounds of soft, padding footsteps approached the study. 

Shippo opened his eyes a crack and looked at the visitors. He had never seen them before. Sitting up, he said, "What can I do for you?" 

The dark-haired man came forward, a friendly smile on his lips. He was tall and elegantly slender. He wore a pair of wire-rimmed glasses that just perched on his nose and his hair was short. Khaki slacks and a simple forest green Polo shirt adorned his body. 

"Hello, my name is Hiroshi and this is my brother Yukio." Hiroshi indicated the man behind him. 

Shippo thought that only Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were complete opposites. Hiroshi's brother was just as tall and slender as him, but Yukio was golden-haired with penetrating emerald eyes. He was clad in hip-hugging blue jeans, white t-shirt and black leather jacket. 

From the way his hair stood up everywhere, he looked like he just tumbled out of bed.

"Yo, where does Kouga stash his liquor? I'm dying for a drink," the blond man said, yawning mightily. 

The other one turned an irritated, brown-eyed gaze on him. "You just got up and yet you feel like you need a drink, Yuki? You just think you do."

Yuki turned on his brother viciously. "Look, I know what I think and I THINK I need a damned drink!" 

"What on earth for? You need to keep your mind clear for what Kouga needs us to do. Geez! And besides, you know you can't drink like you used to because of the children," Hiro finished soothingly.

Yuki rubbed his hands over his eyes. "I didn't get much sleep last night. Taiyo kept me up ALL NIGHT." 

"What are you two going on about?" Shippo asked curiously. "And do I know you?" 

The study door slammed shut. Everyone jumped and turned around. 

"Yeah, you know these two, Shippo." Kouga moved over to where Hiro stood and pulled the man into a massive embrace. "It's great to see you again, Hiro," Kouga said. 

Hiro smiled and hugged his friend back. They pulled apart and Kouga bowed to Yuki, who only stood, glaring at the okami. "When am I going to finally kick Sesshoumaru's ass?" he asked angrily. "How about the brother? I wanna kick HIS ass just for the fun of it." 

Kouga looked at his two friends. The time had come once again. 

A/N: okay, during the first Mistake story, i got some things from readers picking out little things that were wrong with my story. once again this has happened. like i said before, this is fanFICTION. okay? things don't have to make sense in fiction. also, if you've got a problem about how i write my story or the characters in it, don't read it then. if i want kags to be the queen of sluts, she'll be the queen of sluts because I made her that way. honestly, what girl wouldn't take advantage of a situation if there were hot guys who wanted her. and its not as if i'm writing lemons where all is exposed. (forgive me, oh great kogasangel!) honestly, what's wrong with a little flirtation with a handful of guys all at once? its not like she's screwing them. and as for the jewel taking too much control...that's just the way it is. and guys, don't get so serious when you're nitpicking at my story. these fics are written for fun and for people to enjoy them. i'm not writing a friggin' doctoral thesis where everything has to be perfect. so just chill and kick back. 

Oh, and for those of you who realize that hiro didn't wear glasses the last time, he'll explain why he wears them in the next chapter! 

thanks!  
rsb 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 6

Kouga moved around to his chair after Shippo vacated it. He sat down and leaned back, his fingers steepling together over his abdomen. 

"Sesshoumaru is spying on Kagome," he said quietly, "and using Inuyasha as his stool pigeon. From what I hear, Sesshoumaru had been obsessed with locating Kagome and now that he's found her, she can't go anywhere without him knowing of it."

Hiro nodded but his brother snarled. "That fool is a menace, pure and simple," Yuki muttered. "He doesn't deserve Kagome. He didn't then and he doesn't now. Where's your alcoholic beverages, Kouga? I'm parched." 

Hiro, Kouga and Shippo gave Yuki an exasperated look, while the elf prowled around in search of the whiskey. When he finally found it, he helped himself lavishly. 

Kouga merely rolled his eyes. Obviously, Yuki still hadn't given up drinking, despite the arrival of his two children. "How ARE the twins, Yuki?" he asked suddenly. "Doing well, I hope?" 

Yuki managed to nod while downing his first shot. "Mmm. Yeah...they're fine, thanks for asking." 

A soft knock on the door prompted Kouga to call out, "Come in." 

The door opened and Kagome poked her head in the room. "Kouga?" she asked quietly. Her large brown eyes were solemn as she came around the door and stared at the two strange men in the room with Kouga and Shippo. They looked very familiar to her, although she couldn't quite place their faces. 

Concerned, Kouga rose and went to her. "Yes, sweetheart? What is it?" He brushed the hair back from her face and tucked a raven strand behind one delicate ear. 

"Who are they?" she asked quietly, staring at the two strange men. She peered around Kouga's shoulder to gaze at them curiously. 

Before Kouga could answer, Yuki came forward and took one of her hands. "Hi, Kagome. How are you doing?" 

Kagome pulled her hand as politely as she could out of his and stood very close to Kouga, almost hiding behind him. The blond guy weirded her out and she had no idea why. 

Kouga shot a warning glare at Yuki while his arm went out Kagome's shoulders. "What is it, koi? What's wrong?" he asked soothingly. 

Kagome relaxed in the circle of his arm and leaned her head against his shoulder. "What's going on? Why were we followed today? Do you know who it was?" 

Yuki opened his mouth to say something, but Kouga stopped him. "I think I should be the one to tell her," he said quietly. 

Kagome leaned back and stared up at him. Confusion crept across her lovely features. "Why should it be you, Kouga? What are you keeping from me?" 

He sighed and pulled her against him. "Sesshoumaru has been looking for you for years now. He finally found you and sent his best spy to...well...spy on you."

Kagome tensed in his arms. "Inuyasha. He's the spy isn't he," she stated rather than asked. She already knew it was him. She just couldn't believe that he would betray her to Sesshoumaru. "Why has he been looking for me?" 

Hiro gently coughed, causing all eyes to look at him. "If I may. Kagome, Sesshoumaru wishes to retrieve you and make you pay for leaving him. He believes that you did an injustice to him when you left him. He is a very proud youkai and his pride was deeply wounded with your rejection. He does not admit it, but he was bested by you when you escaped before he could torment you. I will not lie when I tell you that he means to have his revenge on you, Kagome."

"Revenge?" she gasped. "But...but why? I gave him what he wanted. He wanted a way out of the mating and I gave it to him. Why is he doing this?" She hid her face against Kouga's shoulder, unconsciously wrapping her arms around his waist. 

For a moment, Kouga was stunned. But the stun turned into pure joy. The whole time she had been with him, she'd never treated him so intimately. She kept her distance and he had let her. It was as if she were looking to him for comfort, which she had never done. 

"It will be alright, Kagome," he whispered in her ear. "He won't get near you, I promise." 

She nodded, her face still buried in the shoulder of his coat. Kouga looked at Hiro, who bowed slightly. He led her to the door of his study and told her to go upstairs. He would be up in a minute. 

Silently, she did as she was told. 

Kouga turned back to the men in the room. "You guys know what to do," Kouga said. "We've been through this all before. Hiro, you will be in charge of Kagome. Yuki, you will never be in charge of Kagome, understood?" 

Yuki, back at the wet bar and knocking back his third drink, stared at Kouga. "Why not? I'm just as much her protector as Hiro is." 

Kouga snarled at the elf, whose green eyes had started to glaze over. "You got her pregnant last time, baka. What MORE reason do I need to keep her away from you?"

Yuki, feeling quite lit up and invincible, strode over to Kouga and stared him in the face. "It wasn't MY fault!" he ground out through clenched teeth. "It was what the jewel wanted. She had to pay her due to my people sooner or later. It's been taken care of, so why are you tripping now?" 

Kouga's blue eyes glittered dangerously. "You will not touch her. You will not be near her without someone else there. I trusted you once with her well-being, and look what happened. She's mine and NO ONE is going to take her from me. Do I make myself clear?" 

"So, how's Hiro gonna watch over YOUR little miko, Kouga? He already has a full-time job." Yuki flung himself into the nearest armchair and shut his eyes. 

Hiro coughed again and replied, "Well, actually I don't. I gave my two weeks notice two weeks ago yesterday. I'm free to guard Kagome now. Just tell me when, Kouga." Yuki grunted but didn't open his eyes. 

Shippo asked where he had worked before. Hiro told him that he had worked for Sesshoumaru for several years now. 

Kouga's eyes widened. "I didn't know that. Did he ever recognize you? Hmmm. I suppose he didn't if you worked for him that long." 

Hiro chuckled and removed his glasses, polishing them on his shirt. "It's amazing what a different hairstyle and a pair of glasses can do. He never even recognized me." 

"Oh okay. I wondered why you were wearing glasses. And I suppose you learned quite a bit of information while you worked with him." Kouga tapped his chin thoughtfully.

Hiro nodded and smiled. "Oh yes. I know that a few so-called 'rumors' were actually true." 

"Like what?" Shippo asked. 

Hiro looked at the kitsune. "Like Sesshoumaru is going mad. He is. Slowly but surely, he is going mad. He's just so obsessed with Kagome, it's eating him up inside. That why he wants revenge. He want to make her pay for what he's feeling. As usual, he doesn't blame himself. It is very sad." 

Kouga nodded and turned to leave. "Yuki! When you manage to pull yourself together and schlepp on over to the basement, you can get started checking all the cameras and so forth. I don't want anything coming close to this house in a suspicious manner. Ah, Hiro, Kagome won't be needing you right now, so just make sure Yuki gets his stuff done. Thanks for coming guys. You both will be well compensated for your efforts," he said before leaving the study. 

Kouga found Kagome lying down on her bed in her bedroom. She was asleep, curled onto her side, her small hands tucked under her head. He went in and covered her up with a nearby blanket before sitting down on a chair just a few feet away from the bed. 

He sat thinking about her for a long, long time. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 7

When Kouga finally left her room, it was nighttime. The wind was howling around the house, rattling the windows. Sango had come in and woken her friend up, urging her to take a quick shower and go back to sleep.

In his room, he bathed quickly and went to bed, wearing only a pair of blue silk sleep pants. He slipped in between his sheets and fell asleep, thinking of the young woman whose room was right next to his.

Meanwhile in Kagome's room...

She was asleep but she was tossing and turning. Her dream was very bad.

In her dream, Kagome was trying to hide. The giant white inu was chasing her through the house, but everywhere she went, the creature was not far behind. She would run through door after door, room after room, trying to escape. But the inu kept finding her and she would have to run again. The glare in its crazed, scarlet eyes terrified her. It was foaming at the mouth and it snarled at her whenever it got close.

A clap of thunder rattled the windows. Kagome woke with a start, fighting back the scream that threatened to fall from her mouth. Her heart was racing and she was still frightened. Tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the hideous look of insanity that had been in the inu's eyes.

She jumped out of bed and ran out into the hallway and next door to Kouga's room. Bolting in, she shut the door behind her and ran to his bed, sliding under the silk sheets.

Kouga was instantly awake at the sound of his bedroom door opening. In the dark, he could see and smell Kagome. She was crying and had run to his bed, throwing herself in beside him.

"Sweetheart! Honey, what's wrong?" he cried softly, feeling her slight body tremble violently against him. The scent of her tears washed over him in a wave.

"I...I had a nightmare," she sobbed, burying her face against his neck. She clung to him and he held her tightly.

"Koishii, it's alright. It was just a dream. You're safe now," he crooned softly to her and rocked her gently.

But she shook her head adamantly. "No, Kouga, it was real! He's coming to get me and he won't stop! He won't stop!"

Kouga shut his eyes, listening to her sobs and the arrival of rain splatter against his windowpanes. For a long moment, he let her cry. The warmth of her breath against his neck sent ripples of excitement coursing through his veins. Only the feel of her hot tears sliding down his skin kept him from doing anything other than holding her. He was elated that she ran to him. Before, back in the Sengoku Jidai, it was always to Inuyasha that she ran for comfort. But now, the tables were turned and HE was the one to whom sought comfort.

The sounds of her sobs subsided and stopped. Kagome raised her head and looked up at him, his face lit up by the lightning that flashed silently outside.

"I'm...sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to...to wake you. It's just that... I didn't know what to do. I was terrified by that dream."

He shook his head and smiled tenderly down at her. "Don't worry. I'm honored that you ran to me." He leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, laying her head down on his pillow.

She looked so beautiful, with her head tilted, exposing her slim throat. He loved her face, the curves of her cheeks, lips, neck. So perfect. She had always been so perfect.

No longer able to resist, he leaned down again, pressing his lips lightly against her velvety smooth cheek. She sighed again and gave him a little smile.

Another kiss...another smile.

He kissed her on the curve of her throat and she giggled.

Grinning, he kissed the skin just beneath her earlobe. She gave another sigh, this time it was more of a shuddering sigh. He kissed her cheek once more, moving slowly down to her lips.

Kagome leaned into his kisses and let his lips move toward hers. She lifted her face slowly, letting his mouth trail downwards until finally, their lips met.

Kouga's heart nearly stopped. Would she let him kiss her lips? Please Kami, let her want this...

Kagome's mouth began to move against his and he groaned aloud when she allowed his tongue entrance.

His heart began to race as though it were on a treadmill. He could feel her heart pounding too as he pulled her even closer to him. Her small hands crept up and tangled themselves in his hair and massage his neck.

His youkai began to howl inside him and begged him to let it mark her as their own. He moved his body against hers, letting her feel exactly what she was doing to him.

When Kagome felt Kouga's erection prod her thigh, she started and jerked her face away. No...I can't do this now! It's too soon...

Kouga stared down at her, confused and hurt. "What is it Kagome? Are you alright?"

Kagome couldn't bear to look him in the eyes. The look in them tore at her heart. "I...I can't do this now, Kouga. Gomen ne... I admit you turn me on, but it's just not the right time for me."

Kouga nodded sadly. "Do you love me at all, Kagome?" he asked quietly. He had to know. For he loved her with everything he had.

Kagome sighed. "I don't know, Kouga-kun. I care for you, and yes, I would sleep with you. But I would only do that if I knew that I loved you in return. It wouldn't be fair to you, otherwise."

She made a move as if to leave the bed, but he pulled her back towards him. "Please, don't go. Stay with me. I won't force you into anything, Kagome. I just want you near me."

Kagome looked at him. His eyes seemed to glow in the darkness between lightning flashes. She nodded.

She turned on her side, facing away from him and he scooted up right behind her, his arm over her waist.

The next morning dawned dark and sullen. The rain had not let up.

Kouga looked down at the bundle of sleeping woman in his embrace. She had not stirred all night. He smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her ear.

Kagome stirred but did not wake. He grinned and got up from the bed slowly, being careful not to wake her.

Kouga went to the bathroom to begin his day. When he emerged, he saw that she had turned over in her sleep and draped her body over the spot where his had been. He really wanted to go over and love her senseless, but he pulled himself up sharply. If he kept on like this, he'd be going back in for a cold shower instead of another hot one.

Quickly, he left the room.

Later, at his downtown office, he picked up his phone and asked his secretary to put him through to Sesshoumaru's office. Sesshoumaru's company was a long-time rival of his own company and until lately, it had been a friendly sort of rivalry. But when Sesshoumaru had found out that Kagome was indeed still alive and living under Kouga's roof, their relationship turned cold.

Once, Sesshoumaru had actually demanded quite angrily, that Kouga return Kagome to him, seeing as how she was still alive. As that was the case, it meant that she was still his mate. Kouga argued that she was no longer his mate and that he would rather die than see the woman he loved be turned over to a tyrant.

No more words were spoken between the two youkai.

Now waiting for Sesshoumaru to come on the phone, Kouga picked up his pen and spun it around on his desk.

"What." Sesshoumaru's voice came through deadly and smooth.

"Tell your brother to back off," Kouga replied cooly. He did not feel like having a shouting match with the inu.

"For what purpose?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly. "Did Inuyasha frighten her?" He sounded almostsmug.

Kouga ground his teeth. "You know he did."

A cold chuckle filled Kouga's ear. "Did he indeed. Well, well. It appears that there is hope yet for that little hanyou. On a scale of one to ten, how badly would you say was she frightened?"

Kouga snarled. "You monster. You sick, twisted monster. You will never, EVER get her back. Is that clear? I'd do anything before I let you lay one..."

There was another chuckle and a click. Sesshoumaru had hung up.

With a roar, Kouga slammed the phone down on its cradle. He got up and began to pace. His tail made an appearance and began swishing angrily behind him.

While he was muttering to himself, the buzzer on his desk went off, signalling him that his secretary wanted his attention. He went over and pressed the button.

"Yeah!" he snapped in irritation.

"Ano...Kagome is here to see you, Kouga-sama."

Kami! Was something wrong? "Send her in," he replied abruptly. He whirled around and went to the door. There was a soft knock and he opened it swiftly.

Kagome was swept up into a pair of powerful arms and pulled against a hard chest. "Kagome! What's wrong! Are you okay? Were you followed? Why are you here?"

Kagome struggled and pulled away from him. She looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "Kouga? It's I who should be asking you if YOU were okay. You look terrible! What's the matter?" As the door swung shut behind her, she raised a hand to his forehead and smoothed back his silky, obsidian locks.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. I was just so worried about you." He took her hand from his face and kissed the palm. "Forgive me."

Kagome smiled and with that smile, Kouga's world was brighter. "Actually, I wanted to see if you would take me out to lunch today," she said with a mischievous grin.

Kouga grinned back. Of course he would buy her lunch. "Oh, do you need to get a gown for Thursday night?" he asked as he grabbed his cell phone, wallet and car keys.

Kagome's eyes squinted as she tried to remember. "Yeah. I almost forgot about your company's party. I think Sango already got hers." She stared at him with interest as he put his arm around her as they left his office, heading for the elevators.

Kouga told his secretary that he would be gone for the rest of the day and she could leave once she was finished with what she was doing.

Kagome was surprised. He rarely left work early. Was he doing it...just for her?

"Why are you leaving early, Kouga-kun? Do you have a doctor's appointment or something?"

Grinning, he shook his head. "Nope. I'm going to take you out to lunch and then I'll help you pick out a dress. I hope you don't mind."

Wow! Kouga was ACTUALLY going to go shopping with her? "I don't mind. But I thought you hated to go shopping," she giggled.

They got on the elevator and began the descent to the ground floor. "I do. But I'd do anything for you, Kagome. Including going shopping." He wrinkled his nose for effect.

Kagome laughed and her laugh made his heart soar.

A/N: Hey guys...sorry I haven't been replying toyour reviews like I should be doing. Been pretty busy. But I do read every single one and am thankful for them. Yes, even the ones I don't agree with, which are few. Thanks again guys and I'll really try to get around to replying!

lots of peace and love,

raven


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 8

After lunch, Kouga drove Kagome to an expensive, exclusive boutique which sold designer gowns and accessories.

He nearly laughed with mirth when he saw Kagome's face light up and her eyes glaze over as they entered the store.

"Oh, my," she breathed as she looked around. Gowns of every color and design were beckoning to her avid shopper's soul.

As she made a beeline for the Versace, Kouga sat down and accepted a glass of champagne from one of the sales clerks. He watched indulgently as Kagome flitted from dress to dress, picking several gowns to try on.

When she finally settled on a whole stack of gowns, (Kouga figured there were at least twenty) she began the long process of trying them on.

The first dress was blood red in color. The hemline swept the floor, the smooth material clinging to her body. It was strapless...

Kouga shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Kagome twirled happily in the full-length mirror. He was in slight agony, watching her move that way. It had just hit him all of a sudden. One moment, his heart, stomach and other internal organs were in place and in perfect working order. Now, they were all in a jumble. His heart was in his throat, his stomach had dropped at least a foot downwards, and who knew what the hell his intestines were doing. The ole' lungs weren't faring so well either. The only thing he knew for sure that still worked, was right between his legs.

Groaning to himself, he gently crossed his legs. Damn, he was throbbing! This wouldn't do! No sir, wouldn't do at all!

"What do you think, Kouga? Do you like it...?" she trilled happily and turned to look at him when he didn't respond.

His face was flushed and his legs were crossed at the knees, bouncing slightly. Of course, Kagome immediately alarmed. She rushed to him and leaned over to touch his cheeks and forehead.

This time, Kouga did groan out loud at her innocent move to see if he was alright. Unfortunately, he caught a very tantalizing and uninhibited view of her cleavage, which was practically in his face. The hard-on he was sporting was now even more unbearable than before. He was very nearly out of control.

"Um...yeah, I'm fine, Kagome. I just...um...think you look r-ravishing in that gown," he managed.

Kagome straightened and grinned at him. "Really?" she asked cheerfully. She walked back to the mirror and turned this way and that, her hands smoothing the dress down her hips and flat belly. "Yeah, it's really nice."

Kouga gulped and recrossed his legs. He had to endure the other trying on of the other dresses. Every one of them made her look gorgeous, thus turning him into a pile of goo in the chair.

The last gown came as a relief to the poor youkai. He didn't know how much more he and his nether regions could take. When she put it on, Kouga realized that he had seen it before. It was the very gown she had worn the first time around.

It was a lovely shade of emerald green with gold flecks in the material, causing it to shimmer with her every movement. This dress was suspended by a single strand of gold material that went over her right shoulder. Shimmery, green material just fell to the floor, but every curve of her body was visible.

By now, Kouga had managed to force his body part to behave. He rose and went over to her, standing behind her. Her eyes met his in the mirror.

He put his hands on her shoulders and massaged them gently. "This one," he said quietly. "It's beautiful on you."

Kagome smiled and her eyes moved down to stare at herself once more. A small frown marred her features.

"What's wrong?" he asked, a little alarmed.

Kagome shook her head. "Nothing. It's just that, I've seen this dress before. Funny. I've been having a sense of deja vu alot recently." Her eyes shot back to his. "You really like it?" she asked with a tremulous smile.

"I love it," he replied, whispering in her ear. "Let's take it."

Grinning and giggling, she whirled around and threw her arms around his neck.

While Kagome was getting dressed in her street clothes, Kouga told the clerk that he wished to take "that hot little red number", in addition to the green and gold gown.

After purchasing matching shoes, Kouga paid and they left, heading for a jewelry store just around the way from the Higurashi shrine and the remainder of Inuyasha's Forest.

Kagome, upon hearing Kouga telling her that she would need some jewelry. She argued that he had spent enough on her today, he didn't have to buy her jewelry. She would be perfectly happy wearing costume jewelry, for which she had a passion for. But Kouga was adamant that she have the real thing. Inwardly, he told himself that he couldn't let people believe that he would allow his future wife and mate to wear anything less than the real thing.

At the shop, Kouga chose a large, teardrop-shaped emerald pendant that was suspended by a smooth, simple gold chain. For her ears, he got her a pair of small diamond and emerald chandelier earrings. For her wrist, he found a slim, gold, snake-like bracelet that went up to the middle of her slim forearm. For her hair, she found a gold and diamond hairclip that she just fell in love with.

Kagome began to feel funny when she thought about how much all this jewelry would cost. Not wishing to know the gory details, she went outside to wait for him to pay the bill.

While she waited, Kagome caught a glimpse of something white and tall making its way across the street, heading in her direction. Something inside her jump with glee, causing her to nearly freak out.

'He's here! Our mate is here!' a happy voice cried out within her.

Kagome staggered back, completely startled and then it sunk in, the situation she was in now. That white thing sashaying its haughty way over to her was none other than Sesshoumaru. The other thing that scared her just as badly as Sesshoumaru's untimely appearance was the realization that her youkai still lived.

Her heart racing like crazy, tears threatening to fall, she panicked and took off running. She knew she had to get away from Sesshoumaru, even though her youkai was pleading with her to go back.

Behind the jewelry store, was the beginning of what was left of Inuyasha's Forest. She raced into the woods until she found some dense underbrush. She crawled into it and lay there, curled into a fetal position.

Kagome whimpered, trying desperately to calm her upset youkai. It tore around inside of her like a rabid animal in a cage, wanting to be free.

She stiffened at the sound of a twig snapping.

"Ah, miko. Where, oh where, do you hide?" Sesshoumaru's voice called out smugly in a sing-song fashion. "Are you up in a tree, perchance? Cowering amongst the leaves and branches?"

Without warning, he let loose a roar that shook the ground. Kagome squealed and covered her ears. Her tears were already beginning to flow.

In the silence that followed, she could hear the birds screech as they took to the skies, their wings fluttering madly. The squirrels chattered angrily as they dashed along the ground and leapt out of the trees.

"Hmmm. I guess you are not hiding in a tree, then. Know this, miko. I will find you. When I do, I will mark you and then beat you until you are bloody and near death. But I shall not let you die. Oh, no. With the Tensaiga, I will heal you and beat you over and over again until I am satisified. You belong to ME, wench. Ahh. The scent of tears. You must be crying. How delightful."

Kagome heard him move closer to her hiding place. She squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath.

There was complete silence in the forest until the sound of something whipping out and wrapping itself around a heavy object was heard. A second later, Kagome realized the object was Sesshoumaru... and from the sounds he was making, he was pissed.

"You pathetic wretch! How dare you ensnare this Sesshoumaru!" came the furious outburst from the taiyoukai.

The next thing Kagome heard was a heavy sigh and a yawn. "Oh please. You were disturbing the peace here in my little domain. I can't have THAT, now can I?"

Kagome nearly sobbed with relief. Her savior was none other than that hentai elf, Yuki.

The brush she was hiding in, parted, seemingly of its own accord. She looked up and found herself staring up into Yuki's beautiful face.

He reached down to pick her up. When she was secured in his arms, she looked over at Sesshoumaru. To her surprise, he was wrapped, from his neck downwards, in tree roots.

Yuki frowned. "Don't look at him, Kagome," he advised softly.

But Kagome couldn't help it. Her youkai wanted to help him, to take him out of his bindings.

"You are still my mate, Kagome," Sesshoumaru cooed to her. "It is your duty to help me out of this."

Kagome began to cry again and Yuki stopped walking. He turned and commanded, "Cover his mouth!" Slimy, black finger like tentacles covered Sesshoumaru's mouth, snapping it shut.

By now, Kouga, who had been sidetracked by an urgent phone call from Shippo just after he settled the bill, that Sesshoumaru had been seen heading in his and Kagome's direction. Inuyasha had apparently been following them and called Sesshoumaru the moment they entered the jewelry store.

Kouga had gone white and dashed out of the store. He found Kagome's tear-tinted scent and followed it into the forest behind the store.

He saw two figures come into view. One was tall and blonde. He was carrying a blackhaired girl in his arms. From the smell, Kouga knew the girl was Kagome. Yuki was the one holding her.

"Kagome!" Kouga yelled and ran forward.

Kagome looked up and struggled to get down from Yuki's arms. When she was set free, she threw herself into Kouga's open arms.

Kouga growled at Yuki, who was scowling back at him. "What the hell did you to Kagome?" Kouga lashed out.

"No! It wasn't Yuki. He saved me." Kagome stared up at Kouga, whose scowl was rapidly fading.

"From what?" he asked. His heart filled with dread. He already knew the answer.

"S-sesshoumaru," she whispered, burying her face against his chest.

Yuki spoke up. "Yeah, but don't worry about him right now, Kagome. He's very tied up at the moment."

Kouga looked quizzically at Yuki, while Kagome managed a small laugh.

"I'll tell you later," Kagome chuckled, wiping her tears away.

"What WERE you doing here?" Kouga asked Yuki. He wasn't angry at the elf, who for once, had done an honorable thing.

Yuki lifted a hand and indicated the space around him. "The forest is my domain. I was here, cleaning it up, when a roar shook the trees. I came to investigate and found Sesshoumaru stalking Kagome, who was hiding in some bushes. So I commanded the trees to hold him while I got Kagome out of there."

Kouga nodded, a little stunned. "Well, I thank you, Yuki. Maybe I CAN trust you with Kagome after all."

Yuki blushed and bowed. Kouga bowed back before leading Kagome away.

A/N: Hey guys, my friend ShadyMinion has written a one shot posted both here and on Single Spark. It's called "The Highwayman" and it's soooo good! Read it and show my girl Shady some love!

peace,

rsb


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

A/N: This chapter contains a song, Mariah Carey's "We Belong Together". It will also be really short...mainly because I cried when I was writing it and listening to the song at the same time and can't think of anything else that would be appropriate to this chapter. Sorry, I'm just a really emotional type!

To KogasAngel: Girl, I hope you really enjoy this chapter! It's dedicated to you.

Chapter 9

Kouga had to coax Kagome into the car. She was upset, understandably so, about the whole Sesshoumaru thing. But now, she was weeping because she was covered in mud and didn't want to ruin his car.

He sighed and told her that it would be all right. He could just have the upholstery cleaned later. It was no big deal.

So, soothed and reassured, Kagome got into the car and Kouga took her home.

The next day, Kagome felt horribly depressed and confused. She hadn't slept a wink the night before. She was thankful that Kouga was at work and Shippo had taken Sango and Miroku to the mall for last minute clothing they would need for Thursday, the day of the party.

Kagome spent nearly the whole day in her room. She had refused breakfast and lunch, saying that she just wasn't hungry.

Around three pm, Kagome had gone down to the ballroom and turned on some music. She danced a little, stretching her cramped muscles that had gone unused all day long. The music was happy...but Kagome wasn't feeling the same way.

A sad love song came on the radio and Kagome began to cry... and then, she remembered.

She sat down heavily on the ground and sobbed hard into her hands.

_"I didn't mean it When I said I didn't love you so I should have held on tight I never should've let you go I didn't know nothing I was stupid I was foolish I was lying to myself I couldn't have fathomed that I would ever Be without your love Never imagined I'd be Sitting here beside myself..."_

She had finally remembered... the last time... She had chosen Sesshoumaru over Kouga. Sesshoumaru, that horrible, hateful youkai!

She had deserted Kouga. She left him, betrayed his love for her by choosing another.

Kami...why? WHY? How could she be so stupid?

_"Guess I didn't know you Guess I didn't know me But I thought I knew everything I never felt The feeling that I'm feeling Now that I don't Hear your voice Or have your touch and kiss your lips Cause I don't have a choice Oh, what I wouldn't give To have you lying by my side Right here, 'cause baby..."_

Her chest clenched painfully. She felt so miserable. Kouga had been nothing but wonderful, always wearing his tender, beautiful heart on his sleeve for her to take at any time. How could she choose Sesshoumaru?

Why had she done that? If she had chosen Kouga, she would be happily mated now. Why had she chosen a man who hated her because of what she was? Why hadn't she chosen the one man who had always loved her?

_"When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe Come back baby please We belong together Who else am I gonna lean on When times get rough Who's gonna talk to me on the phone Till the sun comes up Who's gonna take your place There ain't nobody better We belong together..."_

Kouga had always desired her...always needed her...always wanted her. And yet, she chose the one she thought would always desire her, always need her, always want her.

Her youkai didn't want to hear it. It wanted it's mate...but Kagome couldn't listen to it.

She wanted Kouga. She loved Kouga. There was no longer any doubt in her heart. Kouga was the one she wanted...

_"I can't sleep at night When you are on my mind Bobby Womack's on the radio Singing to me 'If you think you're lonely now'  
Wait a minute This is too deep, too deep I gotta change the station So I turn the dial Trying to catch a break And then I hear Babyface I only think of you And it's breaking my heart I'm trying to keep it together But I'm falling apart I'm feeling all out of my element I'm throwing things Crying Trying to figure out Where the hell I went wrong The pain reflected in this song Ain't even half of what I'm feeling inside I need you Need you back in my life baby..."_

She loved him with every thing she had...

Everything, that is, except her youkai.

_"When you left I lost a part of me It's still so hard to believe Come back baby please We belong together Who else am I gonna lean on When times get rough Who's gonna talk to me Till the sun comes up Who's gonna take your place There ain't nobody better We belong together..."_

When song ended, Kagome felt a presence standing in the doorway of the ballroom.

It was Kouga, just come home from work. The look on his sweet face told her that he was in pain because he had seen her crying her eyes out.

With a sob, she got up and ran to him, throwing herself into his arms...and her youkai screamed at her for betraying her mate.

But she paid the thing no heed as she crashed her lips against Kouga's surprised ones. In response, his arms wrapped tightly around her and they fell to the ground together.

"Kouga..." she moaned against his mouth. "I...I love you."

"Kagome," he whispered huskily. "Oh, my Kagome..."

She dug her fingers in his thick, silky tresses and sighed happily against his lips. He was still hers...and she would be forever his...

Next time: Let the party begin!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 10

That night found Kagome lying content in her wolf's strong arms. They did not mate, however, since Kagome's youkai wouldn't allow it. Instead, they decided to wait until it could be persuaded or until they found a way to get around this problem. Besides, Kouga felt it was not quite the right time to mark his woman. He told her he would wait as long as necessary until she could be completely his.

The next day saw everyone in the household get ready for the party that night. Kagome and Sango left early to get their hair and nails done. Kouga and Shippo headed to the office downtown to get some work done. Miroku and Hiro went with the girls to make sure Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha didn't show their faces.

At six that evening, Kouga and Shippo came home to the sounds of laughter floating down the stairs from the second floor. They went up the stairs and and followed the laughter down the hall. It came from Miroku's room.

They went in and found Kagome and Sango lying on top of Miroku, tickling him. The poor houshi was horribly red in the face and appeared to not be breathing as he was laughing so hard. He could only writhe helplessly on the bed.

Kouga and Shippo began to laugh and Kagome turned suddenly. Seeing Kouga in the doorway, she got up from Miroku's prone form and made to get off the bed.

But as she did so, she released his arm, allowing his hand to rub her backside.

Kouga's black eyebrows snapped downwards. He made a move forward, but was stopped by the sound of ...well...a resounding slap.

"Hentai!" Kagome shrieked and pushed off the bed, using his stomach.

Miroku made an "Oof" sound and groaned.

Sango only rolled her eyes. "You just can't stop doing that, can you?" she asked with irritation.

Miroku sighed. "No, Sango of mine. I just can't help it. This hand is..."

"SAVE IT!" Sango and Kagome shouted at him in unison, both sweeping past Kouga and Shippo in a huff.

Miroku began to laugh, but that ceased the second he sat up and saw a furious-faced Kouga glaring down at him. "I...uh...suppose you saw that," Miroku gulped.

Kouga nodded, still to upset to speak.

Miroku nodded as well, and sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "Well, I'm really sorry, Kouga. Bad habit, you know."

Shippo couldn't hold back a snicker and Kouga softened. "I know. But know this, houshi, if anyone rubs Kagome's backside, it's gonna be me."

Miroku nodded and laughed nervously. "My hand really IS cursed, you know," he muttered.

Kouga snorted and left the room.

Two and a half hours later, the members of Kouga's household were standing in a grand marble foyer, handing their coats or wraps to some footmen.

Kagome moved forward a step and stopped. Her youkai could sense Sesshoumaru's presence nearby. When Kouga came forward to slip her arm through his, she clung tightly to him.

Kouga knew by the fright in her brown eyes that she could feel Sesshoumaru. He patted her hand gently and smiled down at her, silently reassuring her. He would not leave her alone this night.

He nodded off to the right of her, and Kagome turned to see Hiro and Yuki standing nearby. Hiro nodded at her, giving her a gentle smile.

Instantly she was reassured and the two of them followed Sango, Miroku and Shippo into the ballroom.

Sipping the expensive champagne offered to him by a liveried footman, Sesshoumaru stood in a darkened corner and watched as his mate entered the ballroom on Kouga's arm. He frowned delicately. From what he could see, Kouga was acting very territorial towards the miko. It was almost as if...as if the okami dared claim what was his.

He grasped the glass in his hand tightly. Sesshoumaru felt the rage pulse throughout his body. The miko will pay for not only her transgressions, but those of her lover's as well.

In his fevered mind, he knew they were lovers. One had only to look at them. Disgusting, that's what it was. Kouga should know better than to bed the mate of another youkai.

The champagne glass he held shattered with this last thought. The bubbly, pale pink liquid flew everywhere and in the back of his racing mind he was thankful he had worn all black.

From somewhere, a snowy white handkerchief was handed to him and he took it without a word of thanks. After cleaning up, he tried to hand it back, but was rebuffed. Angrily, Sesshoumaru looked up to demand that the fool take it back now that he was through with it.

The face he desired least of all to see stood before him.

"You!" he hissed furiously. It was that annoying elf, Yuki. "Why are you even here?" he asked. "This is an exclusive gathering."

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, your royal highness. Must you be pretentious ALL the time? It was amusing the first time, but after that..."

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes drew into slits. "Leave this Sesshoumaru alone, elf. Do you not have someone else to torment?"

Yuki tapped his chin, appearing to be thinking hard. "Hmmm. Well, I do, as a matter of fact. Kouga won't like it, but, oh well." He flashed the enraged taiyoukai a brilliant grin. "Kagome really IS an exquisite angel tonight, isn't she? What do you think? Isn't she and Kouga just so perfect for one another?"

The growing fury of the youkai beside him almost made him start laughing out loud. Sesshoumaru was definitely losing his marbles, if he was letting a little, nobody elf piss him off.

Sesshoumaru clenched and unclenched his clawed hands before stalking away. Only then did Yuki laugh.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was feeling overheated. The ballroom was stuff with people milling, dancing, laughing and talking. She was tired of all the noise and the crowd. Kouga, Shippo and a few middle-aged men were talking business.

Kagome looked over to where Hiro was standing guard over her. She decided to make a break for it the moment his back was turned.

When he turned the other way, she slipped away from Kouga's side and concealed herself in the crowd, making her way through them to the french doors that lead out to the gardens. She was unaware that a pair of narrowed golden eyes was tracking her movements.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

The night was warm and soft, the breeze flowing around her feeling like velvet.

She made her way across the veranda and out onto the grassy lawn. Her footsteps were muffled in the lush carpet of the thick grass.

Removing her slippers, she held them in one hand, her skirts up with the other.

Kagome reveled at the feeling of the wind embracing her bare legs. She walked quickly away from the house, heading down towards a lovely koi pond, a few stone benches and more stretches of lawn beyond that.

Reaching the benches and koi pond, Kagome put her shoes down on one of the stone structures and meandered towards the pond. Carefully, she knelt down beside the pond and stared down into its depths. By the light of the moon, she could just make out flashes of white swimming about in the depths of the pond.

Sitting back on her calves, Kagome lifted her gaze up to the moon. The pale rays caressed her face with the gentle touch of a lover.

Smiling to herself, she stared back down into the pond.

Something white appeared in the water just above her own reflection. Kagome started violently.

"Beautiful night," a horribly familiar voice said behind her.

Kagome felt her heart plummet. Slowly, she got to her feet and turned to face her worst nightmare. She began to back away.

It was indeed Sesshoumaru, bathed in moonlight. His white hair and skin were a sharp contrast to his black clothing. He advanced on her slowly and despite his cool, emotionless facade, she could sense his unbridled rage underneath.

"D-don't come near me," she whispered, taking longer steps backward.

This time when he saw her moving away from him, his brows snapped together and in a flash of white hair, he was on her, one clawed hand wrapped around her throat.

"You dare reject ME? The mark I gave you was far more than you deserved."

Kagome gasped, trying without success to pry his fingers from her neck. "Then you shouldn't have marked me."

He growled and squeezed her neck harder. Kagome struggled even more until she felt lightheaded and spots swam before her eyes. Her whole body went limp.

"Do not talk back to this Sesshoumaru, you pathetic ningen wench. You could have had wealth, luxury, a long existance. Yet you chose to be ningen once more."

His fingers loosened and Kagome gasped for breath. "I would have had none of what you speak. You wished to be rid of me and the child I carried. I never believed you to be a liar, Sesshoumaru."

With a roar, he flung her to the ground. Kagome shrank back from the look on his face. His perfect, handsome features were contorted with fury.

She scooted backwards, whimpering. She didn't move fast enough, for he surged forward and backhanded her.

Kagome cried out in pain and fell back on the soft, velvety grass. She rolled onto her side and cried. She could taste blood come from a cut on the inside of her mouth.

"I gave you...what you wanted. You are free... Why are you doing this?" she sobbed. What WAS he doing? Why was he so mad? Oh Kami! Could that be it?  
Had the all-powerful Sesshoumaru gone insance?

He did not reply. Instead, he gave her another vicious backhand that nearly made her lose consciousness. Kagome lay on her back, stunned. Her breath came out in labored gasps. She could not move.

There was a loud growl and she covered her face. "Kouga..." she whispered brokenly.

The ground shook and the next thing Kagome knew was that a huge white inu stood in front of her, looking at her as though he would eat her.

He had bared his fangs, an earth-shaking growl erupting from him. He backed up a little and raised one massive paw.

Kagome knew what he was about to do, even as a set of deadly, poisoned claws made their appearance. She curled into a ball, bracing herself for the blow.

But the blow never came. There was a loud thud, as though two enormous bodies had collided together. One of the bodies was flung backwards, landing hard.

Kagome looked up and saw a massive animal stand near her, in a protective stance. Sesshoumaru's white body was up and pacing. He was watching and waiting... waiting for the chance to attack.

The creature standing near her threw back its head and let loose a long, ear-splitting howl.

Kagome was thunderstruck? Was her savior... a wolf?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 11 

It was frightened and very confused. Why had their mate hit them? Did he hate them? They had done nothing to Sesshoumaru, so why was he treating them this way?

Kagome felt her youkai's confusion and fear. It withdrew deep inside her, whimpering with sadness. 

Now, she looked up at the massive creature that had stood over her, move to the left, regarding its opponent. In the bright moonlight, Kagome could see that this creature was indeed a wolf. It bared its teeth, enormous, deadly-looking fangs that gleamed in the moonlight. The wolf stood tall, its ears straight up, and gave off low, warning growls that made Kagome tremble. 

It threw its head back once more and howled. Kagome clapped her hands over her ears as she lay on her side, curled up in a ball. She felt she would go deaf with such noise. 

All at once, there was an answering howl...and another. She remembered that wolves run in packs. If one wolf is in trouble, all it had to do was howl and its pack would come running to its aid.

Kagome felt the ground begin to shake and she heard the pants and whimpers of more wolves. Judging from the sounds they made, they were enormous like the one standing before her. 

She nearly screamed when she saw the wolves appear from the direction of the house. Two massive wolves were running towards them at full speed. Glancing over at Sesshoumaru, it seemed to her that the inu was alternately watching her and the first wolf. Now that two more wolves were involved, Sesshoumaru was weighing his opposition. 

The two new wolves joined their packmate, and all three stood there, growling and snarling at Sesshoumaru. The inu swished his tail in agitation before finally tucking it between his hind legs and bowing his head. But despite this picture of submission, the inu seemed to say, 'I am giving up...for now. But I'll be back.' The bared fangs and ears that were pulled back all indicated that the inu was furious that it had to submit to the wolf pack. 

Sesshoumaru backed away and took off into the night.

Kagome sobbed in relief. Her face and throat hurt like crazy. She could still taste the coppery taste of her own blood. 

"Kouga..." she moaned softly. Where WAS he? 

While she lay on the ground, a loud snuffling sound came close to her. She felt a large, wet nose bump her body gently. There was a whimper and suddenly, a great comforting warmth surrounded her. 

She looked up and saw the first wolf laying down next to her, his gigantic paws on either side of her. 

"Kagome!" It was Yuki. Hiro was right behind him.

But the wolf began to growl in a low, rumbling tone. The other two wolves came forward to block Yuki's way. The elf scowled but backed off. The wolves turned back to their leader when they were satisfied that the elf wouldn't try anything.

Hiro, however, was allowed to approach Kagome. He knelt beside her, holding a flashlight up and proceeded to examine her face and neck. His breath drew out in a long hiss when he saw her. 

Her cheeks were bright red and beginning to purple. Blood covered her lips and left a drying trail of red that trickled out of her mouth and down her chin. Her throat was by far the worst sight. It was literally black and blue, with a huge handprint burned upon her fair flesh. 

Kagome could feel her youkai whimpering louder now. The oversized wolf that was nuzzling her with its large nose seemed to sense it, for it whimpered too. It was as if it was in pain, because she was in pain. She pulled herself up against one of the huge paws and leaned back, turning away from Hiro. Her head was splitting. 

She asked where Kouga was and Hiro told her that he didn't know, although he wondered about the wolf with Kagome. But he knew Kouga couldn't turn into a giant wolf. It just wasn't within his power to do so. 

The one person she wanted, hell, NEEDED, to be there, wasn't. Silently, she began to cry again. "Kouga," she whispered through her tears. "Where are you? I need you." 

Hiro stroked her hair gently as she curled up against the warm, fuzzy paw, her face pressed into the dark fur. The large, wet nose lowered and bumped her side lightly. Kagome looked up into the wolf's face. After a moment, Hiro got up and went over to where his brother was having a heated 'discussion' with Inuyasha. 

A sound of shouting could be heard from somewhere behind Hiro and herself. But she turned suddenly when Inuyasha's voice was angrily arguing with Yuki. "Inuyasha..." she whispered. 

"Stay away from her, damn it! I think you've done enough damage," Yuki snapped. 

"What the hell do YOU know, baka? Get out of my way! I need to see Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted. 

Kagome made as if to rise to her feet, but the wolf gently pulled her back with one of its paws. It gave off a warning growl, causing the other two wolves to get up once more and this time, advance towards Inuyasha. 

Kagome turned away and gazed up at her wolf protector. She could hear Yuki and Inuyasha continue their arguing. All at once, a bright white light came from Yuki's direction. She turned to see and was nearly blinded.

It appeared that Yuki had finally gotten so pissed at the hanyou, that he summoned his fire and just stood there, his entire body glowing with white flame. 

Kagome frowned and something made her turn back to look at the wolf she was with. By the light of Yuki's fire, she could see the wolf's face was covered with dark brown fur. Above its eyes, the brown fur darkened to black...

She froze. Its eyes. By the Yuki's light, she could see its eyes...and they were blue. 

Kagome could only stare helplessly at the two unmistakable azure orbs before gasping and clapping her hands over her mouth. She had wondered why Kouga hadn't come before now. It was because he was already here.

Kouga's eyes filled with sadness and he lowered his enormous head to the ground with a sigh. He closed his eyes and his ears drooped. Kagome realized that she had backed away from him and that had hurt him. 

At that moment, she felt her youkai's sadness disappear. It no longer craved Sesshoumaru... Instead, it wished to bestow its affections on another, the one who saved them from the evil Sesshoumaru. This youkai would not hurt them. It would love them and protect them always. 

Quietly, Kagome moved forward on the grass and lightly touched one of his enormous paws. "Kouga," she whispered. "Thank you for saving me." She gently stroked his fur. "My youkai has accepted you." 

Kouga's ears stood straight up when she spoke to him. He raised his head and his tail thumped the ground, making him look like a gigantic, extremely happy pet dog. 

Despite her wounds, Kagome couldn't hold back a smile. It was amazing to see the transformation from terrifying, to sad, to ecstatic. 

When his tongue darted out to lick her, she was knocked down, laughing, onto her butt in the soft grass. 

Upon hearing her laughter, Hiro, who was trying to make peace between Yuki and Inuyasha, whirled around in alarm. But the alarm subsided when he saw Kagome lying on the ground laughing hysterically while Kouga was swatting her very gently with the tip of his tail. 

She lay on her back, laughing like a madwoman. "Stop, Kouga! Please!" Kagome gurgled. "No...more!" 

Kouga shrank suddenly and was there before her, in his humanoid form. He was beside her in a flash, his arms around her, kissing her as if he would never kiss her again. 

Kagome held onto him and stared up into his face. "How...how did you do that? I never knew you could transform into a wolf like that." 

Giving up on the two still-shouting bakas, Hiro left and walked over to where Kouga and Kagome were sitting on the grass. "Yes, Kouga. I'd like to know how you managed to accomplish that, as well," he said. 

Kouga grinned at the both of them and reached into his shirt collar, pulling out something heavy on a slim gold chain. 

That was when Kagome could sense it in full force. "The Shikon! You had it? But how? Why didn't I detect it before?" she cried, fingering the jewel. 

Hiro chuckled and slapped his forehead. "Of course. I should have known.."

Kagome stared at the both of them in confusion. "What? You should have known what?" 

"Hiro told me that when the time was right, the jewel would aid me. All day it kept calling to me, telling me that I should wear it tonight. I thought that you would think it was strange that I would be wearing it, but it assured me that tonight, you would not sense it. Your youkai needed to accept me, but I had to do it in another form. Also, it had to see what a monster Sesshoumaru is." 

Hiro nodded. "I'm sorry it had to come to this, Kagome. But the jewel wants you to be safely mated to Kouga to keep Sesshoumaru at bay." 

Kagome stared off into the distance. The white light from Yuki's body had vanished and she could hear the sounds of punching and growling. She thought vaguely just how stupid Inuyasha and Yuki were. "So, basically, I had to get my ass beaten by Sesshoumaru to make my youkai see the light?"

Kouga looked down at her sadly. "It wasn't supposed to have been that way. The jewel..." 

Kagome put a finger against his lips, silencing him. "Kouga, my love, shush. I'm not mad. I wanted this damned youkai of mine to realize that Sesshoumaru doesn't want us. If this means that NOW we can finally truly be together, I'm all for it." 

Kouga grinned and held her to him again. "I can't wait, darling. I can't wait..."

"Oi! Kouga!" a voice cried. The three of them turned to see two men walking towards them. 

Kagome frowned but Kouga smiled. "Hey guys! Come on over. You remember Kagome, don't you?" 

The two men reached them and knelt beside Kouga. They sniffed Kagome and chuckled. "Kagome-neesan! I don't suppose you remember us?" one of them said, his voice hauntingly familiar. 

"G-ginta? Hakkaku? Is that really you?" Kagome leaned forward, squinting in the moonlight. "But...how? Was that the jewel's work, too?" she asked, looking up at Kouga. 

He nodded. "Yep." When Kagome struggled to stand up, Kouga swept her up in his arms and rose. "A wolf can't be without his pack." He kissed her on the tip of her nose. "Let's get you home, koishii. I think its time you became my mate." 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is soooo not mine.

Chapter 12 

Kouga brought Kagome home and took her straight to his bedroom. Kagome allowed him to undress her and put her to bed. She was upset when he was finally able to study her face and throat, for she did not want him to see the extent of her injuries. She knew what his reaction would be when he saw them. Kagome only wished that she could spare him the horrible sight. 

The look upon his face and in his fierce blue eyes was surprisingly calming to her. She ran her fingers over his lips. 

"It's okay, Kouga. I'm alright because of you." She stared at him and smiled, cupping her hands on his face. "You saved me, my love. You saved me. Do not look so angry." 

Kouga groaned and leaned forward, burying his face against her throat. "How can I not be angry? That bastard hit you. He HIT you, Kagome! I want to kill him for laying one finger on you." 

Wrapping her arms around him, Kagome pulled him down on the bed beside her. "Please Kouga, don't worry! It'll be alright, I promise."

Kouga nodded silently and wrapped his arms and his tail around her. Kagome sighed and snuggled comfortably against him. 

A moment later, she began to wonder why he hadn't marked her already. After all, hadn't he been terribly eager to do so earlier? 

"Kouga?" she asked quietly, hearing the strong pounding of his heart beneath her ear. 

"Hmm? What is it, koishii?" His voice was soft and sleepy. 

"Why haven't you marked me yet?" she asked curiously. 

She could have sworn his heart stopped beating for a split second when he heard the question. 

"Simple, darling. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you do now. I couldn't possibly mark you after what you've been through tonight. I've waited a long time for you, but I will wait longer for the perfect time. I want to make it wonderful for you, koishii." 

"A few bruises don't bother me, you know. So just bare 'em and take a bite." She nuzzled his neck and grinned when he chuckled deep in his throat. "What's so funny?" 

Maneuvering her head just right, Kouga kissed her swiftly on the mouth, rolling over and pinning her to the bed. "Kagome, my love, you are so eager to be marked. It's a very strange feeling for me, you know. I have always wished that you would want this, but I never thought you would ever agree to it, much less desire it."

Kagome frowned up at him. "Kouga-kun, are you gonna mark me or do I have to make you do it?" 

Laughing, he bent down to claim her lips again. "Eager thing! I will, koishii, don't worry! But for now, I want you to rest. Marking for a ningen is painful and you've been through enough. Why are you so eager for me to mark you now?" His blue eyes stared down at her, their gaze as soft and warm as a summer sky.

Kagome shook her head. "I don't know. I just have this feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. Marking me will protect me from...from...whatever this danger is. I don't know..." She turned her head away. 

Kouga brushed his lips against her soft, smooth cheek. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Kagome. I promise you that. Okay, little one?" 

Kagome nodded and let out a little disappointed sigh. "I really want to be your mate, Kouga. I want to know what it's like to be yours completely, mind as well as body. But...oh well...if you wanna wait..." she murmured, smiling up at him. She kissed him gently on the chin before turning over on her side, her back to him. She giggled mischieviously and wiggled her hips against his. 

Kouga groaned out loud and held her hips still with one hand. "Sweetheart, please don't do that. My youkai wishes to be free and ravish your body. And so do I." He dipped his head and nibbled on her smooth, bare shoulder. 

She giggled. "Is it JUST your youkai that feels this way?" She turned over and lightly traced his jawline with her lips. 

He groaned again and buried his face in her hair. "No, and you know this, Kagome. I want you more than I could ever tell you. And if you don't stop moving those seductive hips of yours," he muttered, holding them still once more, "your little body won't know what hit it. I will personally make sure you aren't able to walk for a couple of days." 

Kagome gasped and swatted at him, gurgling with supressed laughter. "Fiend!" she managed, weakly trying to push his hands away, only to get upset when the hands returned with fervor. He laughed heartily and claimed her lips again with toe-curling passion.

Kagome wondered if Kouga would ever let her get to sleep. Being so near him was driving her body crazy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru sat in his favorite leather armchair,t thinking. He had finally cooled down enough to think somewhat rationally...after he had torn his house apart. 

His narrowed golden eyes stared off into space. He did not even care that the room he was currently sitting in was a shambles. 

She had escaped his grasp...for now. That damned wolf just HAD to come to her rescue. Why couldn't Kouga just stay the hell away? Why did he have to desire the miko as well? Did the wolf not realize that she was off limits? The miko was unavailable to all save himself. Kouga should know this, the filthy bastard.

But even though he, Sesshoumaru, hated and despised the miko, he wanted her. Why this should be so, he did not know. He could not fathom the depth of his desire for the pathetic female. She had deserted him, nay, REJECTED him! The dirty little bitch!

Sesshoumaru felt the anger rise in him again. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, you are getting angry again. Is it something I have done?" A whiny voice floated into the room, disturbing his thoughts. 

Sesshoumaru couldn't help but growl in irritation. He simply loathed the woman. "If I get angry at you, it is because you have opened that hole you call a mouth or taken a breath in my presence. Or just being. The mere fact that you exist irritates me."

The leggy red-head sashayed into the room, picking her way through the mess. Her white, furry tail swishing about her thighs. "Aww, my sweet Sesshoumaru. And here I was, thinking that you loved me." She giggled insipidly.

Her laughter was as annoying as her presence...if you could call it laughter. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hide his look of disgust. How sad, he thought, and how utterly pathetic. He should always be in complete control of his emotions. 

"This Sesshoumaru could never love you, ookami. You are a foul, disgusting creature. The only reason I am allowing you near my person is because I need you to complete my plan. That is all."

The red-headed female stood over him, hands on her hips, grinning down at his annoyed face. "Of course...as I need YOU to complete MY plan." She sat down on his lap and put her arms around his neck, ignoring his low growls of warning. "If Kouga does not agree to mate me, I would love to have you...Sesshoumaru-sama..." she whispered, leaning over to kiss him. 

Before she could remove herself from his lap, Sesshoumaru roars, grabs her roughly by the neck and throws her across the room. 

"You stupid bitch! Do you honestly think this Sesshoumaru would lower himself to mate with YOU?" he snarled. "You are beneath me, whore. Beneath me!" 

Ayame lay in a crumpled heap against the far wall and whimpered. She raised large, tear-filled green eyes to his furious face. "But why do you wish to mate with that ningen miko? She is nothing!" 

Sesshoumaru returned to his seat, still growling. "The difference between the two of you is that I WANT Kagome." 

Ayame, still sitting on the floor, was shocked. Never had she heard Sesshoumaru even mention that woman's name. "You...you WANT her? But...but WHY? You hate ningens!" 

Hard, molten eyes fixed on her. "I have never denied this, ookami. But your Kouga desires MY mate. She belongs to me and no one else. The fact that I hate her makes no difference. She is my property." He got to his feet. "Just do your job. When it is successful, you will be rewarded." 

Like he would be rewarded when he finally sank his fangs into Kagome's soft flesh once more. Her soft, silky, smooth, fragrant flesh...

Ayame rose too, and leaned back against the wall. "Are you going to your room?" she asked quietly, noticing the massive bulge in the front of his slacks. 

Sesshoumaru glared at her as he picked his graceful way through the room towards the door. "It does not matter. You are not invited."

She rushed forward and grabbed his arm. "Invite me, Sesshoumaru. Please?" Ayame sidled up to him, running a hand down his chest, his flat belly, to the bulge in his trousers. "Let me give you something to remember when you are screwing that pathetic ningen woman. I'll give you something very special, Sesshoumaru-sama." 

He snarled at her and shook her hand off roughly. "That's what you said last night. I have completely forgotten this special something already. You are nothing to me, Ayame. Nothing. Get out of my sight. I'd rather relieve myself with my own two hands than have you do it for me. Do not forget that the plan goes into effect tomorrow. If you are late, I will hunt you down and slay you where you stand." With a swirl of silken silver, he was gone. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ayame grabbed her purse and left the house. She would have to wait to have sex until she finally got a hold of HER Kouga. That stupid bitch Kagome wouldn't know what hit her. 

Sliding her sunglasses onto her nose, she started her car's engine. Ayame couldn't help but smile to herself. Kouga would soon realize which woman was the one for him...and she wouldn't be a filthy ningen.

A/N: To every reviewer who has...well...reviewed this story lately. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! I moved this past weekend, so I haven't had much time to reply to everybody. Also, I'll be working extra shifts until June 1st, so if I don't update until then, forgive me. I'll try, but it will be quite a squeeze. Thanks again!  
peace,  
rsb 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 13

Kagome woke up, surrounded by warm arms and a soft tail. Her youkai purred with pure happiness. Never had it felt so loved. SHE had never felt so loved.

She smiled sleepily when Kouga sighed in his sleep and burrowed his face against her neck. His arms were loosely wrapped around her.

Smirking, she slowly eased away from his body. She knew she probably shouldn't do it, freak him out like this, but she wanted to know what he would do if he caught her trying to move away from him. She did not have long to wait for his reaction. Her slow movements woke him up and his eyes snapped open, already tinted a slight red. His fangs instantly showed themselves.

Kagome couldn't hold back a gasp at his appearance. She hadn't expected this. "It's just me!" she breathed hastily. "Kouga, it's just me!"

The red receded from his eyes and he hid his fangs. His silky, black brows furrowed slightly. "Why did you do that?" he asked, his blue eyes filling with confusion and hurt.

Kagome cupped his face in her hands and kissed his forehead. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I just wanted to know what your reaction would be if you found me gone. Actually, I really did need to go to the bathroom." 

Kouga's blue eyes twinkled and he pulled her back to him. "You are NOT going anywhere, koishii. Not until I get my morning kiss." 

She grinned at her sweet wolf. "A morning kiss? Why not a GOOD morning kiss?" 

Kouga chuckled as he sought her lips in an intense kiss. Kagome pressed her body into his, wanting to melt into him. She moved her hand to cup the back of his head and returned the kiss with equal fervor.

When the kiss ended, Kouga sighed. "Now THAT'S a good morning kiss," he murmured, content evident in his voice. He let her go, after extracting a promise that she come straight back to bed so they could fool around a little bit more. 

She kept her promise, and they did not leave the bedroom until well after 10am that morning. 

Kagome still wanted him to mark her, to make her his completely, but he did not. Kouga still did not want to hurt her and after agreeing with him, he got out of bed.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Downstairs, they headed to the dining room for breakfast. They had just sat down to eat when the butler came in and announced that Kouga had a visitor who was awaiting him in his study. 

Kouga growled and looked apologetically at his Kagome, who smiled sweetly back at him and nodded, taking a sip of coffee. 

"Go ahead, sweetheart. I'll be waiting for you when you get back," she murmured, setting her cup down and leaning over to kiss his lips. "I love you." 

It was all he could do NOT to throw her (gently, of course) on the dining room table and take her right there. Instead, he kissed her passionately back before rising and exiting the room. 

The moment he hit the foyer, he could smell it. It was a scent he hadn't smelt in centuries. He had hoped never to smell it again. Striding over to the study doors, he swung them open and went in.

"Ayame. What are YOU doing here?" he asked, shutting the double doors firmly behind him. Kouga couldn't imagine just why she showed up now, just when his life was going so well. Well, maybe he COULD imagine why she showed up now...and he knew it wouldn't make Kagome happy. 

Ayame was sitting behind his desk, obviously quite at home in his chair. She looked up from where she appeared to be studying some papers, and smiled seductively at him. "Kouga. How are you doing? You haven't changed a bit in five hundred years." She lifted a hand and ran her fingers through her flaming red hair. "Still as desirable as ever. You have no idea how much I've missed you." 

Kouga black brows snapped downwards. "I have not missed you, Ayame. Sorry. Now what is it that you want? I am having breakfast with my woman." 

It was Ayame's turn to frown. She got to her feet and came around the desk to face him. "Have you forgotten your promise to me, Kouga? The promise to mate me that YOU made so long ago?"

"I was young and stupid then, but I did not promise anything like that to you, Ayame. You were a mere child when I rescued you. Children tend to imagine things that aren't real and claim it to be truth. I can assure you, your truth is not." Kouga crossed his arms over his broad chest, his blue eyes sparkling dangerously, as if he was daring Ayame to say otherwise. 

Ayame did not like the look in Kouga's eyes, but took her courage in her own hands and moved towards him. She knew that Kouga would never hurt a female, no matter how much they made him angry. "What does that matter now?" she asked silkily. "I love you, Kouga. I always have loved you." She put a slim, pale hand out to him, touching his arm. "Be with me, Kouga. Be my mate," she whispered urgently while moving forward to stand toe to toe with him. "You aren't mated yet. It's not too late."

Kouga's eyes were hard as ice floes. "Do not touch me, bitch. Keep your filthy paws away from me. Do you think I haven't heard of how you have whored yourself out to every power player in Tokyo? You are a disgusting excuse for a youkai, Ayame. Now get out of my sight." 

Large, luminous green eyes filled with tears. "Kouga! How...how could you be so cruel to me?" she whined piteously. 

"Easy," he replied shortly. "I don't like you." 

Ayame could hear someone come across the marble foyer and stand outside the study doors. By the sound, it was someone who was small in stature and light in weight. She smiled inwardly. Ah, the innocent Kagome...and she was just in time...

The door knob turned. Ayame practically leapt at a very startled Kouga and crashed her lips to his and threw her arms around his neck. He put his hands up to push her away. Ayame nearly laughed out loud when she heard a gasp come from the direction of the double doors. What a sight they must have made to the stupid girl! 

Kouga stiffened and shoved the skanky youkai away from him, whirling around to look upon Kagome's shocked face. "Kagome," he began, horror-struck. "It's not what you think..." 

Kagome backed away quickly, a fake smile plastered onto her face. "I...I'm sorry...to intrude. I just wondered if you ... never mind. I'm sorry to have disturbed you." She swiftly ducked out of the doorway, shutting the door behind her. 

Kouga whirled around to face the gloating female before him. "You...goddamn bitch! Get the fuck out of my house!" he roared, before taking off after Kagome. 

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome raced upstairs to her room and locked the door, before bursting into tears. Kouga was kissing someone another woman! How could he! With Ayame, no less.

There was a pounding of feet coming swiftly up the stairs. It was soon followed by a heavy pounding at her door. "Kagome! Kami...Kagome! I'm sorry! Ayame...Ayame waited for you to open the door to kiss me! Please, baby! It wasn't watch you think, Kagome! You've got to believe me!" 

Kagome dried her eyes as best she could and slowly opened the door. His repentent face was the first thing that met her gaze. But when he tried to push his way in, she stopped him with the door. "I can't deal with you at the moment, Kouga. I need to be alone right now, okay? Please..." she said, peering around his body. Her eyes widened in disbelief and hurt. "I thought you loved me!" With a glare, she slammed the door in his face. 

"I DO love you, Kagome!" Kouga cried at her bedroom door. Then he sensed someone behind him. He didn't even have to turn around to see who had come up behind him. "You damned bitch. Did I not tell you to remove yourself from my house?" He whirled around to face Ayame, who stood in the middle of the hallway, smirking. 

"Tsk, tsk, Kouga. Watch that temper. It's very unbecoming of you." She walked slowly over to him, swishing her hips. "She's only ningen. That alone says she is not good enough for your love. For how can a simple, insignificant ningen female expect to handle a hot-blooded youkai like you?" 

With every word she spoke, Kouga grew angrier. He wanted nothing more than to throttle the very life from her body. "Get...out," he rasped, losing the last of his patience. "You have done enough damage, Ayame. Leave now before I drag you out by your hair." 

Ayame did not make a move to leave. Instead, she moved closer to him. 

Kouga gave her a nasty smile, his fangs peeking out from under his lips. His blue eyes began to bleed red. "You must have a death wish, Ayame. I want you to leave...right now." 

When she did not move, Kouga leapt at her and knocked her down, hard. She cried out as she fell hard on her back on the floor. The next thing she knew, he had grabbed a hold of her hair and was dragging her down the stairs by it.

"Ow! Kouga! Stop this!" she screeched, her hands clutching his wrist desperately. "Let me...go!"

Kouga dashed through the foyer and out of the front door before flinging her by her red locks far from him and the doorstep. She landed with scream onto the hood of her car, which was parked about ten feet from the front door, and slid off, crashing onto the pavement below. 

"You will stay away from me, bitch. But most importantly, you WILL stay away from Kagome. She is to be my mate and I will not have you upsetting her. Now, get the fuck out of here and never come back."

Brushing some hair that had been yanked out of her scalp off his hands, he walked back in and slammed the door behind him. After a moment, he ran back up the stairs to Kagome's room. He listened for a moment before walking away with a very heavy heart. His beloved Kagome was crying and he could do nothing about it...even though he had helped to cause her pain. He would leave her alone for awhile and come back to apologize later, maybe taking her out shopping and to a really nice restaurant. If she would let him... 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was very hurt and confused. What the hell was she doing? She KNEW Kouga loved her. So why was she feeling this way? 

Deciding that she must go for a walk to clear her head, she quickly changed into a pair jeans, t-shirt, and tennis shoes before crawling out of the window and onto the branches of a nearby tree. From there, she scaled down the tree to the ground. 

She ran off in the direction of the main gate and quickly scaled the fence, barely missing the barbed wire on top. Jumping down, she looked around to see if anyone had spotted her. When she knew that no one had seen her, she took off jogging down the road.

After about a mile, Kagome came slowed down into a walk. She was headed in the direction of the park, hoping for some peace where she could think about Kouga and the incident in the study. 

Kagome went straight for a large, sparkling blue pond sporadically dotted with ducks and sat down on the sloping, grassy green bank next to the water. 

Pulling her legs up against her chest and tucking her knees under her chin, she began to wonder what she had gotten herself into. The sight of Kouga and that woman kissing really hurt. Kagome felt the tears begin to flow. First Inuyasha, then Sesshoumaru...and now Kouga. Why did he kiss Ayame? Did Kouga love the red-headed youkai? After all, he HAD promised to mate her. Hadn't he? Or was he telling her the truth in saying that he did indeed love her, Kagome?

Her youkai sighed. 'Yes, you know he does. He loves you more than life itself. He loves you so much that he waited centuries to be with you. If that isn't love, I don't know what is.'

Kagome sighed this time. I know, she thought. But why did he have to kiss her? Hell, why did he let Ayame get that close to him? 

'Perhaps it was she who kissed him, not him her. From what I could sense, the scent of arousal came only from Ayame, not Kouga.'

Kagome sat up straight. Really? He wasn't interested in that woman? You could tell?

'Yes. A youkai's sense of smell is never wrong.'

Kagome wiped her tears and jumped to her feet. I need to go back and apologize to Kouga, she told her youkai. I have to let him know that I love him. 

But when she turned away from the duck pond, she ran smack into a powerful chest. Startled, she skittered backwards, away from the brick wall she had run into. 

A tall, silver-haired man stood before her. His golden eyes stared down at her with some unknown, yet strong emotion. "Oh Kami. Your poor face, Kagome. Your throat. Damn, how could he do that to you?" Inuyasha put his hand out towards here, wanting to touch her. 

Kagome backed away from him, her eyes never leaving his face. "What are you doing here? What do you want? Have you come to spy on me some more?"

Inuyasha shook his head vehemently and put one of his hands out to her in a pleading gesture. "No! No, I'm not...spying...on you, Kagome. I just happened to see you leave Kouga's place in an unorthodox way and came to make sure you were alright."

She sneered at him and slapped his hand away. "You followed me, huh? Wow, you must REALLY be into me, since you can't seem to fucking stay away from me," she snapped, her voice oozing sarcasm. 

He winced. "Kagome, I'm so very sorry. But I want you to know that I don't work for Sesshoumaru anymore."

"Oh really. Since when?" she asked irritably, not really giving a damn.

Inuyasha bowed his head, causing his hair to flow over his shoulders. "Since last night...when he hurt you. I couldn't work for someone who hurt you, Kagome," he said softly, carefully advancing towards her. 

Kagome put up a hand. "Oh no, you stay away from me, Inuyasha. A few sweet words won't get me to trust you."

Inuyasha moved swiftly, grabbing her upper arms. "You've gotta listen to me, Kagome. Sesshoumaru has concocted a plan to kidnap you. He's been planning it for awhile now, which is why I was watching Kouga's house." 

Kagome struggled uselessly in Inuyasha's powerful grip. "You...actually expect me to believe you? How do I know you won't do it for him?" 

Inuyasha's golden eyes burned into hers. "You MUST believe me! He's after you and I'm not gonna let him have you. Apparently, Kouga isn't doing that good of a job watching over you, is he?"

His words stung her to the quick. "Kouga is ALWAYS watching over me! Don't you dare put him down, Inuyasha! He's a good man and he loves me!"

A moment of silence passed before Inuyasha spoke again. "I suppose Ayame came by today, huh? You catch her kissing Kouga?" he asked quietly. "It was part of the plan, you know. Ayame was supposed to monopolize Kouga and kiss him while you watched. You would run away and Sesshoumaru would find you alone and unattended... Well, you can guess the rest." 

Kagome stared up at him incredulously. "Why are you telling me all this? Do you think I'd easily forgive you if you give up your brother? Is that why you're doing this?"

"Sweetheart, this isn't about you forgiving me. It's about your safety. He's out for revenge and won't leave you alone until he's got you in his grasp." 

Kagome looked down at his hands which were still gripping her arms pretty hard. "It's seems its not HIS grasp that I'm in right now," she commented drily, fighting the urge to kick him really hard in the crotch and run away. Youkai or not, the male's groin area has been and always will be his most sensitive area. 

Inuyasha looked startled and loosened his grip. "I'm sorry. I didn't know... Was I hurting you?" he asked, worriedly and rubbed her arms with the balls of his thumbs. "Kami, you're still so beautiful," he murmured under his breath as he stared fixedly at her. 

She shook her head in exasperarion and forced herself to relax in his hold. But she wouldn't get comfortable, for the next thing she knew he had pulled her close and kissed her full on the mouth. Kagome gasped and struggled even harder this time to free herself. Her hands moved up his body to his chest when she felt something bulky beneath his shirt. 

Kagome gasped when the realization hit her. It had been over five hundred years and Inuyasha still wore the beads of subjugation. She jerked away and yelled "OSUWARI!"

The beads still held their magic, for Inuyasha dropped to the ground like a stone. Kagome, remembering that he wouldn't stay floored for long, took off running back in the direction of Kouga's house.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

Back on Kouga's property, Kagome raced to the tree outside her window and climbed it, only wishing to be back in her room, safe and sound. She didn't want to return by way of the front door, for that might upset Kouga terribly and she didn't wish to upset him. 

So she found herself just outside her window, reaching for her the branch that grew closest to the ledge. Below her, she could hear the sounds of someone climbing the tree after her. Kagome looked down but could see no one. 

Shaking her head, she pulled herself up to the branch above her and inched her way to the window. The sound came again and again she looked below. This time, she saw a hand. A clawed hand. 

Fuck! she thought as she reached the window and put her hand on the ledge. From inside the room, she could hear a knock coming from the door. 

"Kagome? Are you alright?" It was Kouga's voice, full of warmth and concern. 

Kagome had just pulled herself up and thrown her leg over into the room when she felt something grasp her right leg, the leg that was still outside the window. Looking down, she saw the clawed hand holding her leg. 

She tried to shake it off but it wouldn't let go. 

"Kagome? Sweetheart? I didn't mean for anything to happen this morning. I'm so sorry, koishii." Kouga's voice again, full of sorrow. 

The hand on her leg yanked her hard and she felt herself falling. "KOUGA!" she screamed. A set of iron-like arms closed around her and she didn't fall anymore. Instead, she was held tight against a hard body and sped away from the window and Kouga. 

"KOUGA!" she screamed again as she saw the window, the tree and finally, the house get further and further away. Daring to look at her captor, she turned to see the face she knew she would see. 

"Hello, my mate," Sesshoumaru greeted her. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 14

Kouga, hearing Kagome scream, let loose a roar and tore the door down. In the back of his mind he heard, "He huffed and puffed and blew the door in." It was his youkai's way of telling him what a fool he'd been to let her out of his sight for one second.

He dashed to the window just in time to see a white blur speed off and disappear over the wall of his property.

Without thinking, Kouga leapt out of the window and dashed after the white blur, which he knew was Sesshoumaru.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome would have screamed, but she was too terrified to make a sound. But even if she could, she wouldn't have been able to. She was crushed to Sesshoumaru's chest so tightly she could barely breathe.

They zoomed through the city streets, a mere blur to the naked eye. She had forgotten just how swift this youkai was. Her own youkai shrank within her, cowering. It wanted the one who saved them last night. It was terrifed of this monster in youkai clothing. Kagome was in complete agreement.

Sesshoumaru could smell the miko's fear and it pleased him greatly. She deserved to be afraid and fearful of what was to come, for their renewed mating would not be enjoyable. At least for HER it would not be. HE, on the other hand, would savor every delicious, pain-filled moment of her upcoming ordeal. It would be beautiful, sweet, intoxicating, like the perfect rose.

They reached his home and took to a small, rectangular upstairs room, which had been specially built to hold her. The room, or rather a cell, was on the third story. It was completely bare. There was nothing in it. No furniture, no bed, nothing.

Sesshoumaru dropped her suddenly. Kagome cried out when she landed on the hard wooden floor. When she tried to crawl away from him, he grabbed her by the hair and yanked her backwards. Kagome screamed, her tears already flowing down her cheeks.

"You dare turn your back to me, wench? This Sesshoumaru does not tolerate such blatant disrespect, especially from someone as low and base as you."

"Let me go!" she begged pitifully. "Please!"

One elegantly slim clawed hand wrapped around her already bruised throat. "Why should I?" His silky voice was deathly calm.

Hadn't they discussed this last night? her mind screamed. "Y-you...don't want me. Y-you...don't even like me. P-please..." Her voice trailed off when his fingers squeezed.

"You made a fool out of me. ME!" he ended in a shout. "No one DARES make THIS Sesshoumaru look like a fool and lives. Understand!" he roared and flung her back.

Kagome gave a cry just before her head smashed into the flor. She had not been able to catch herself in time and was knocked out cold.

This infuriated Sesshoumaru. How dare she ruin his revenge! She was such a weak, pathetic ningen. Was she pretending to be unconscious, so he would leave her alone? The thought angered him. He reached down and struck her hard in the face, leaving a row of jagged, bloody scratches on her once smooth cheek. But she did not move.

So, he thought, she truly was not conscious. There had not even been so much as a flinch. He knelt beside her. The miko looked like a broken doll on the hardwood floor. Her arms were lying a little ways out from her sides. Her legs were bent beneath her.

Dark, silken hair fanned out around her head. For a moment, he remembered being in love with her, and what it was like to feel love at all. Those old, forgotten feelings rushed in like a tsunami, washing away the rage, the unbridled fury...the hate.

He reached out and gently ran a finger along her jaw. The skin of her jaw was bruised, like the skin of her slim neck.

He shut his eyes as guilt took a violent hold on him. He had hurt her last night and now he had done so again.

Covering his face with his hands, Sesshoumaru fought the urge to weep. Why? Why was he doing this? Why was he feeling this way? He was Lord Sesshoumaru. He needed nothing and no one. Guilt was an alien emotion to him. But it was so strange and he just didn't know how to deal with it.

But what did this all mean? Did it mean he had a conscience? Or that she meant something to him? No, he had no need for her, except for the fact that she belonged to him. Not as a person, no. Never that. She meant nothing to him! He did not need her and he certainly did not love her. Right?

Lowering his hands, he gazed upon her once more. Kami, she was beautiful, like an angel. An angel. A beautiful, yet broken angel.

'Don't forget beaten and battered,' his youkai remarked snidely. 'A beautiful, broken, beaten and battered angel.'

"Shut...UP!" Sesshoumaru growled at it. How dare it talk back to him!

His youkai said no more and Sesshoumaru went back to admiring his captive. "HE won't have you," he said aloud. "That bastard wolf will never have you. You are MY mate."

Sesshoumaru got up and turned his back on her, heading for the door. But before he reached it, there was a sound coming from behind him. It was a strange noise that sounded almost like...a growl.

Intrigued, he whirled around to see. Kagome's body had not moved an inch. But it was not her body that fascinated him at the moment. It was her face. His eyes stared curiously at her mouth. Her lips had curled back in a snarl, exposing her small, white fangs.

His gaze traveled upwards on her face. Gone were her pleasing chocolate-tinted eyes. In their place was a pair of glowing, blood-red orbs, filled with hatred.

Sesshoumaru's good mood swiftly evaporated. The youkai that he had created inside of Kagome, hated him, its creator. Angrily, he stalked up to her. The hideous red eyes followed him and her growls got louder. But when he came close enough, one of her arms shot out and swiped at him. He looked down and saw that his pant leg was shredded to bits and his mind snapped. "You ungrateful little bitch!" he roared, viciously kicking her in the side.

Kagome flew across the little room and smacked into the far wall. There was a loud crack as her spine snapped. She gave a little moaning whimper before passing out again.

Sesshoumaru smiled sickly. Wonderful, he thought happily. Now she wouldn't be able to get away, much less walk. He would deal with her later.

With that, he left the room, locking the door behind him. Sure, she was paralyzed, but he didn't want to take the chance. She was probably carrying that damned Shikon no Tama.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After several miles, Kouga stopped running. He couldn't detect either Kagome's or Sesshoumaru's scents anymore. He stood there, in the middle of the road, and feeling completely helpless.

"Kagome," he breathed, tears swimming in his eyes. "No...Kami, no..."

His powerful sense of wolf smell wouldn't work. Kouga was furious. His nose had betrayed him, letting that fool inu get away. Kouga whipped out his cell and immediately called Shippo. He told him to call Ginta and Hakkaku, so that they begin a search for Sesshoumaru, who had taken Kagome.

Shippo was horrified, but said that he would get in touch with Kouga's packmates and told Kouga that he would send the car for him. Kouga told Shippo that he would run home, to work off his anger.

After hanging up with the kitsune, Kouga began the long run home. Seshoumaru would dearly pay, and if Kouga had his way...the taiyoukai would pay with his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 15

Kagome awoke in great pain, especially in her back. She couldn't help but cry when she remembered Sesshoumaru kidnapping her right out from under Kouga's nose. 

She lay on the floor in a heap, sobbing. She wanted to be back with Kouga right now. She missed him and needed him. He could comfort her like nothing and no one else. 

An hour or so later, she decided that she must at least try to get up and find a way out of here. But when she tried to move, the realization that her legs could not work hit her like a meteor colliding with Earth. She was paralyzed from the waist down. 

In that horrific, blinding moment, Kagome screamed. Despite the pain she felt, or rather, didn't feel, she tried to pull herself across the floor towards the door. She had to get away from here. She had to get back to Kouga. 

Kagome froze for what seemed an eternity. There was a sound of quiet, light footsteps coming up from somewhere. She knew who it was coming up the stairs...and she was terrified of what fresh torture he would bring.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was awake. He heard the bloodcurdling scream from the upstairs bedroom she was contained in. 

Chewing his dinner thoughtfully, Sesshoumaru lay down his newspaper, folded it, and smiled to himself. From the way the scream sounded, his mate had just discovered her predicament. Perhaps this will teach her not to disrespect him again, he thought as he took a delicate sip of his saki. 

Sesshoumaru rose from his dinner table and delicately dabbed at his mouth, still smiling. He was enjoying every moment of this situation. Silently, he moved out of the dining room, down a short hallway, through the foyer and up the stairs, taking with him the Tensaiga. It had lain beside his dinner plate, waiting patiently for its master to make use of it. 

The silence in the house was now deafening, except for the panicked beating of the miko's heart. Her fear was so strong, he could smell it as he neared the top of the stairs. It had permeated the thick wooden door and hung heavily in the air. 

He stopped and inhaled deeply. The scent of fear was as sweet and wonderful as the aroma of arousal and just as powerful. And coming from her, it was like an aphrodisiac to him. 

Sesshoumaru groaned softly, feeling himself grow hard just thinking about it. He wished to do something to relieve his discomfort, but she would not be very receptive to his advances, but so what? When did he begin to care what she thought? Or felt...

Gripping the handle of Tensaiga tighter, Sesshoumaru opened the door to her private chamber. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yukio was roused from sleep by a very frantic Hiroshi. 

"Yuki, you lazy bum, get up!"

Yuki scowled and swatted Hiro's hands away. He did not wish to get out of bed, for the twins had yet again kept him up all night. But this time, their crying had been much, much worse. Taiyo had been inconsolable and his sister Karasu was nearly as bad, which was unusual since she was the quiet one of the pair. Yuki had no idea why the babies began crying in the first place. He had just bathed them, clothed them and fed them, allowing them to go to sleep. 

Yuki growled into his pillow. "Damn it all to hell, Hiro! What the fuck do you want!" He sat up suddenly and glared at his brother. His soft, golden locks stuck up from his head every which way. 

Hiro's hands grabbed his shoulders and shook them. "Yuki! We've got to leave right away!" he cried. 

"Must you? Now?" he asked irritably, slapping Hiro's hands away from his person yet again. "I JUST got to sleep, Hiro. What, exactly, is important enough to rouse my half-dead carcass?" 

"It's Kagome," Hiro whispered urgently.

That was all Yuki needed to get his ass moving. Within minutes, he and his brother were on their way to Kouga's. The twins, who were finally asleep, were left in the tender care of an nanny. 

When they arrived, the house was in an uproar. Or rather, Kouga was in an uproar. For standing in the foyer when the two elves walked in, stood none other than Sesshoumaru's half brother, Inuyasha. The two youkai were having a yelling match in each other's face, blaming the other for something. During this little row, Yuki and Hiro discovered just what had happened to Kagome. Shippo had only told Hiro that they were desperately needed when he got in contact with Hiro earlier, although he had not said exactly what for. 

Listening to the verbal combatants for as long as he could, Yuki joined in. Only, he did not content himself with merely using words to assault Inuyasha as Kouga did. When Yuki learned that Inuyasha was the last person to have seen Kagome and actually warned her about Sesshoumaru, he attacked the hanyou physically. 

"You idiot! You let her go, KNOWING your sick brother was planning on kidnapping her?" He wrapped his long, delicate fingers around Inuyasha's throat. "You know how your brother is! You know he wouldn't hesitate to kill her! What's wrong with you? Why didn't you stop her! Why didn't you stop HIM!"

Inuyasha snarled at the livid elf. He tried to wrench Yuki's powerful hands off of his neck. "Hey! I didn't know...when...he would take her..." he rasped in a strangled voice. 

Yuki removed one hand and punched Inuyasha in the face. "And I thought dogs were intelligent creatures. What a joke!" 

Upon hearing this, Inuyasha's eyes glowed with fury and he surged forward at Yuki, clawed hands extended and fangs bared. 

At this point, Hiro and Shippo jumped into the fray, managing to subdue the furious elf, who raised a flame-covered hand to strike back at Inuyasha. When he was separated from the hanyou, he forced himself to back away and extinguished his hand. "I really hate you, Inuyasha. If she dies, I'm comin' after you." 

This being said, Yuki stormed off to Kouga's study to throw back a few shots to steady his nerves. He was in no fit state to try to track Kagome down now. But all he wanted to do was pound Inuyasha's face into the ground.

After downing plenty of the raw liquor, Yuki fell, rather than sat on the leather couch he had come to know so well. He was too sleep-deprived, too upset...and now, he thought miserably, too drunk. Damn Sesshoumaru! That sorry, sadistic bastard. But something was nagging at him. 

While in a semi-drunken stupor, he slowly realized that the twins' crying spell coincided with the time Kagome's abduction. Yuki groaned and slapped his forehead. Of course! The babies would know if something happened to their mother. They had a very close bond with her, even though she did not remember them. 

Kouga and Hiro came into the study, to find Yuki sprawled all over the leather couch, one arm slung over his eyes. Kouga asked his butler to retrieve some strong black coffee. 

Hiro cleared his throat apologetically and Kouga clicked his tongue reproachfully. He reached over and removed Yuki's arm from his face. 

"Yuki, I need you to have all your wits about you," Kouga remarked quietly. "You can't help us find her if you are like this." 

"He's right, Yuki," Hiro murmured quietly. 

With some effort, Yuki cracked open one eye. It looked bloodshot and angry. "You don't want me anywhere NEAR Kagome, remember? You shaid it yourshelf." he said, his voice slurred and he sat up, both eyes glaring at Kouga. "At leasht I am not a fucking pshycho like Shessh---oumaru. I would never hurt her!" Yuki jabbed a thumb at his chest. 

Kouga hung his head slightly. "You're right, Yuki and I'm sorry. I've been very overprotective of her..." 

Yuki snorted. "Yeah. REAL overprotective. You've been sho overprotective that she got snatched right from under your n-nose." 

"Yuki, stop it," Hiro said sharply. "We cannot blame Kouga for what is obviously Sesshoumaru's fault. You should not be so hard on Kouga." 

Yuki glared at his brother. For a moment, Hiro thought Yuki resembled a fussy-looking, tow-headed little boy. All he needed to do to complete the look was to stick out his bottom lip and grumpily cross his arms over his chest. It was all Hiro could do to not laugh out loud. But Yuki noticed his brother staring at him oddly.

"What?" Yuki ground out nastily. "You're staring at me funny, you perv." 

Hiro straightened, still trying not to laugh. "What are you talking about, Yuki? Really, you should lay off the alcohol..."

"Fuck you." 

Hiro would have replied, but he clutched his head suddenly, as if in pain. Kouga rushed to his old friend and grasped his shoulders. "Hiro? What's wrong?" 

Hiro moaned softly. "It...it's Kagome. She...kami...she's hurt." He sank to his knees. 

Yuki got slowly to his feet. "Hiro? What do you see?" he asked gently, although the last thing he felt like doing was being gentle. 

"Her legs. Oh kami no...that bastard..." Hiro moaned again. He had squeezed his eyes shut. "She can't move her legs." 

Kouga and Yuki snapped to attention. Kouga's blue eyes began to bleed into a horrific shade of blood-red. His growls filled the room. 

"Where is she?" Kouga asked. His voice was nearly unrecognizable, as it dropped down into a lower, dangerous, more guttural register. "Find her, so that I may slay him." 

"She's frightened. Terribly frightened...there! Do you hear it? The jewel! It's ...it's calling out!" Hiro cried, eyes flying open. 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 16

Yuki went sober all at once, now that he too, could hear the jewel calling out. The sound was strong in his mind. But it made him sick, hearing it cry for help this way. "Let's go!" he cried, dashing for the door. Sesshoumaru would get it this time!

Kouga helped Hiro to his feet and they followed Yuki, who now seemed to have sobered up completely. 'Thank kami for that,' Hiro thought and smiled softly. His brother may act like a complete ass most of the time, but there was no denying that he was capable of deep and tender feelings, especially where Kagome was concerned. He could be rude to a roomful of people, but at the same time, he would make sure that Kagome felt like the most cherished, most loved person on the planet. It was as if she was the only one he cared enough about to truly love. Well, her and their two children.

'Don't forget about yourself, little brother,' Yuki's voice rang in his head.

Hiro's head came up, eyes wide and stared ahead of him at his big brother. The three of them were outside now and he and Kouga were getting into one of Kouga's cars. Yuki was already sitting astride his red motorcycle, sun-kissed tresses blowing in the breeze.

For a moment, the two stared at each other. Finally, Yuki gave Hiro a small, sad smile. Hiro grinned brilliantly, happily back at his brother.

Kouga watched the brothers' exchange in silence. Although it wasn't really an exchange. For the average joe, it looked like a staring contest at first. But when he saw the smiles appear, Kouga couldn't help but smile himself. The elves weren't the closest of family members, so seeing them connect like this made him quite happy for the moment, even though they really needed to get to Kagome.

As soon as Kouga started the engine of his car, Yuki roared off, his golden hair gleaming in the sunlight. Kouga put the car into drive and they took off after him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome screamed when the door was flung open, revealing her greatest nightmare in all his pale glory. Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway, an imposing, frightening figure. She saw the sword in his hand and her first thought was that it was the Tokijin he held.

Laying on her chest on the floor, Kagome threw her arms out in front of her, she struggled to push herself away from him. It sickened her that her legs were now useless, albeit weighty, appendages. They lay to the side, just being dragged along with the rest of her.

"Miko, you need not be afraid of me. I am your mate," the taiyoukai murmured softly. He moved through the doorway on silent feet.

Kagome gritted her teeth against the agonizing pain and shook her head vehemently. "No...no... You are not my mate. I have chosen a mate already and he is not you."

Sesshoumaru stilled, his body stiffening in anger. "What did you say? May I remind you that I was the one who created the youkai inside you? You and your youkai have no say in this. You are my mate, and it will stay that way."

"NO! You don't want me, so why are you doing this?" Kagome had painfully scooted her broken body all the way to the windowed wall on the far side.

The silver angel tilted his perfect head to one side and appeared to be lost in thought. "Hmm. Well, I think you already know the answer, miko." Blazing eyes turned to her and burned through her.

Kagome could feel his rage. It was nearly palpable. Panicking, she tried reaching for the pane of the closest window and banged on the window, tears streaming from her face. "Please! P-please...!"

Sesshoumaru rushed forward and grabbed her roughly by the throat until their noses touched. "Why, miko? Why, you ask? Because...because YOU BELONG TO ME!" he roared. "That's why!"

Kagome flinched and squeezed her eyes shut. "No! NO!" she screamed back at him. "I belong to Kouga!" Her eyes flew open and glared hard at him. She wouldn't die without letting him know that she belonged to someone else. "So kill me now! Because I would rather die than belong to you!"

His eyes flew open in surprise at her vehemence. Jerking back, he dropped her as though she disgusted him. She fell backwards, her head banging against the wall. Sesshoumaru gripped the handle of his sword a little tighter and Kagome realized that the sword was not Tokijin, but the Tensaiga. Her eyes watched it with horrified fascination as the healing sword came alive in his hands. She knew what he was planning to do. He was going to heal her, just so he could hurt her again. And again. And again...

Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome was watching the Tensaiga warily. The fear in her eyes and in the air was turning him on like crazy. Should take her now, when she was at her most helpless? Or should he do it later, after he had healed her?

Giving her a sick smile, Sesshoumaru dropped the sword on the floor. Kagome stared up at him, down at the sword, and then back up to face. She watched as his hands came up to his waist and his delicate fingers went to his belt buckle.

Kagome shrieked and gave one last effort to bang on the window. This time, the glass shattered beneath her palm, cutting her flesh.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her and pulled her away from the window and down to the floor, his pants undone and pushed down to his thighs. Her writhing body turned him on...her screams for help turned him. When she struck him across the mouth, he merely smiled and licked the blood from his lips. Her fear, her terror... they made him want her, even though he knew he shouldn't. He knew he should hate her, for was she not ningen? The most despised, disgusting creature that walked the earth? Kami...he had never desired her more than he did at this moment.

As he prepared to rape her, he murmured, "I hate you, miko, simply because you are ningen. But I want you, as well. I am confused as to why this should be so, but I place the blame solely on you. It is your fault that I want you." Sesshoumaru lowered his head and licked the side of her neck, his fangs elongating. "I shall mark you now, and take you as my mate once more. This time, you shall not leave me. I will make certain of that."

Sobbing silently, Kagome gave up struggling as he slowly removed her clothing. She could never defeat this youkai in a million years. As she relaxed her body in preparation of the pain he was about to inflict upon her, she heard a voice in her head...a voice she recognized.

"Kagome! Kagome! Thank Kami, you're alive!"

She stared up at the ceiling in astonishment. 'Hiro?' her mind cried out.

Hiro's voice was filled with relief. 'Hai! Sweetheart, we're on our way, okay? Just hang on!'

'Hurry! Please hurry! He...he's going to...'

"LIKE HELL HE IS!" A furious voice filled the stone walls of Kagome's prison.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru started. The taiyoukai turned to see the speaker, but Kagome already knew who it was.

"YUKI!" she cried and shoved at Sesshoumaru's chest.

Yuki threw his hands up and a blast of blue energy shot from them, straight at Sesshoumaru. Kagome fell back on the floor, flattening herself as much as possible. Sesshoumaru had no time to move, since his pants were still undone. He managed to yank them up just as he was enveloped by the blue light. It hit him with an incredible force, sending him flying out of the broken window.

Kagome lay still on the floor, her hands covering her face and sobbing. Yuki was beside her in an instant, gathering her in his arms. "Sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Kagome lifted tear-filled eyes to him. "My...legs... I can't move them..."

Yuki nodded and lifted her up in his arms. "Hiro and I will heal you. Try not to move too much, okay?" he asked her gently.

She nodded and let her head rest on his shoulder as he carried her out of the room and down the stairs. They had just made it to the bottom when Sesshoumaru sped in, grabbing Kagome and tearing off towards the back of the house.

Yuki let out a growl and took off after them. He raced out of the back of the house and into a well-kept garden. Though the sun was high and the day was sunny and bright, he couldn't see Kagome or Sesshoumaru. Instead of getting pissed at himself, he put a hand to chest just over his heart.

His fair head jerked up at the jewel's call. Thank Kami she still held the jewel in her body. He rushed off in the direction of a bush glowing bright pink. "Kagome!" he cried out.

Sesshoumaru stood up from behind the bush, Kagome slung over one shoulder, with Tokijin held in his free hand. The evil blade glowed red.

Yuki took a step back. He had forgotten that the Tokijin's evil aura alone could knock an elf on his ass.

But Sesshoumaru kept advancing towards him and soon Yuki was on his knees, unable to stand the terrible power of the blade. Kagome screamed at Sesshoumaru to stop, but the taiyoukai did not. He continued to move slowly in Yuki's direction, allowing his sword's energy to flow throughout his body.

The sound of running could be heard coming from the direction of the house. Kagome could feel Kouga nearby and that made her glad. "Kouga! Kouga!" she cried out, unable to hold back her tears of joy.

The tall youkai under her shook with rage. "You little slut! That filthy wolf is NOTHING compared to THIS Sesshoumaru!"

Somehow, Kagome found her throat once again in the steel-like grip of his clawed fingers. She dangled just above the ground, useless legs jerking around like a ragdoll's. Instinctively, Kagome attempted to pry his fingers off of her windpipe, but of course, was unable to. She gasped for breath, Kouga's name on her lips. If she was about to die, then Sesshoumaru would hear Kouga's name on her lips with her last breath. Bastard...

Hiro and Kouga raced forward to where Sesshoumaru stood, looking like a madman, holding Kagome by the neck and where Yuki lay motionless on the ground. As they got near, Hiro slowed to a walk and he too, fell to his knees.

"Hiro!" Kouga cried and knelt to help his friend.

Hiro waved his hands away. "Iie. Go help...Kagome, Kouga. Hurry..." he gasped, clutching his abdomen.

Kouga nodded and made as if to jump to his feet, when a powerful feeling of deja vu swept over him. A familiar figure stepped in front of him, a large fang-shaped sword hoisted up on his right shoulder. It was almost as if they had all been swept back in time to the Sengoku Jidai, except that everyone was wearing modern clothing, Kouga thought, bemusedly.

"Oy, Sesshoumaru. Let her go." Inuyasha flipped his long silver hair over his shoulder, a motion mimicking his older brother to a tee.

For a moment, silence abounded in the garden. Then Sesshoumaru spoke up. "Little brother, do you not realize that you cannot defeat me? You have never been able to and never will. Besides, if you do not do as I command, I shall see to it that you are penniless for the rest of your miserable existance."

With a snarl, Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga down in front of him, letting the kaze no kizu to begin forming around the blade.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "You would unleash Kaze no Kizu and risk killing the miko?"

Inuyasha grinned nastily at Sesshoumaru. "That would impossible, baka. Didn't you know? Tetsusaiga was designed to never hurt ningens. And since this is MY sword, nothing created by it will hurt a single hair on Kagome's head." He shifted the sword slightly in his hands. "I swore once I would protect her...and I will."

Hysterical laughter erupted from the taiyoukai. He held Kagome out in front of him, still holding her by the neck. "Come on, Inuyasha, do it. If you truly believe that you won't harm her, do it!"

"Inuyasha, no!" Kouga cried. He grabbed onto the hanyou's arm, restraining him. "Please! You'll kill her!"

Inuyasha shot a dirty look at Kouga and shrugged him off. "Get off me, prick! She won't get hurt! Trust me!"

Kouga roughly grabbed Inuyasha by the collar and pulled him close until their noses touched. "That's just it, Inu-koro! I DON'T trust you! And I'll be damned if I let you swing that rusty sword in my mate's direction!"

"She's not yours!" Inuyasha hissed. "She's mine and I'M savin' her, so get the fuck back!" He shoved Kouga back and resumed his position. "Get ready Sesshoumaru, you asshole! I'm taking back what was stolen from me so long ago!"

He raised the Tetsusaiga up over his head. He could smell the kaze no kizu just ahead of him, waiting to be struck.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was getting light headed. She no longer struggled within the confines of Sesshoumaru's hand. Instead, she just concentrated on being able to breathe. She could hear the voices of Inuyasha and Kouga arguing over if Inuyasha should loose the kaze no kizu on Sesshoumaru and herself.

But at this point, she didn't really care. Sesshoumaru's hold on her was forcing the life slowly from her body. Already she could feel her body grow cold, the longer she was deprived of oxygen. Plus, Sesshoumaru had left the Tensaiga upstairs in her temporary prison. There was no way that Sesshoumaru, especially in his crazed state of mind, would survive a direct hit from the Tetsusaiga.

Kagome, realizing that this was the end, silently gave up. She would never see Kouga's face again, or feel his warm, tender caresses. But there was no way she was going to live without him. Death was a welcome exchange for becoming Sesshoumaru's mate.

Her body felt light...and soon, she did not even feel her body at all. She was vaguely aware of a roaring, rushing sound coming towards her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga and the elves watched in horror as the kaza no kizu race towards Kagome and Sesshoumaru, plowing up the perfectly manicured lawn with such force that grass and soil exploded everywhere.

When Sesshoumaru and Kagome were swallowed up by the stampeding winds and fragments of lawn, Kouga fell to his knees, the tears streaming down his face. No one could have survived that.

Inuyasha stood still for a moment, horrified by what he had done, wondering if he had made the right move. He had unleashed kaze no kizu at his brother, but he couldn't help but wonder if Kagome survived the attack. "Kagome...?" he called out when the noise had ceased.

Four sets of eyes were fixed on the spot where Sesshoumaru had been, although the dust had not yet settled. Yuki and Hiro got carefully to their feet. They were pale and shaken, but they moved forward together, to see if Kagome was still alive.

"Can you hear it?" Kouga asked them quietly. "The jewel. Can you hear it?"

Yuki and Hiro kept walking. They did not want to tell Kouga that the jewel was silent...more silent now than it had ever been.

Hiro looked at his big brother, whose face was a waxy shade of white and nudged him gently. "We'll have to tell him," he whispered hoarsely. "We'll have to tell him that she's gone."

Yuki turned fury-filled emerald eyes on his brother. "Like hell we will," he hissed and dashed off, going in search of Kagome. When he found her broken, bloodied body still in the now-deceased taiyoukai's clutches, he couldn't believe it was her. Her face was so unrecognizable, the only word that came to mind to describe it was gruesome.

He knelt beside her body, snapping Sesshoumaru's fingers away from her neck, before lifting her out of the dead inu's grasp. "Don't worry, little one," he rasped, ignoring the tears that streamed from his eyes. "I will bring you back. Okay? Back, so that you may live your precious life with Kouga."

He straightened and looked over at Hiro, who was making his way towards him. Quickly, he wiped at his eyes. "Come, Hiro," he commanded, trying to give no sign that he was grieving, "we must go home now. There is still time."

Hiro shot a look back over his shoulder at Kouga, who had risen slowly to his own feet, hope shining in his blue eyes. Kouga nodded and Hiro ran over to his brother, who had thoughtfully covered Kagome's face with his shirt. Hiro glanced at Yuki, alarmed, but Yuki shook his head and told him that he would not wish to see her face.

With that, Hiro, Yuki and Kagome's body disappeared in a flash of golden light.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 17

Yuki, clutching Kagome to his chest, raced through the forest to the home he, Hiro and the twins shared. He dashed up the stairs that snaked up the massive tree trunk in no time. Hiro wasn't far behind. 

Moving quickly, Yuki laid her down on his own bed before turning to a large cabinet. It stood a few feet away from his bedside table and it was filled with draughts and potions that contained magical, as well as medicinal properties. He gruffly told his children's nurse to leave for awhile, for he would be there with the babies. Bowing, the elf nanny left. 

"Yuki? Let me see her," Hiro begged again, panting behind his older brother. 

"No, Hiro," Yuki said patiently, busily looking through the potions. He picked up a couple and quickly examined them before putting them back and resumed his search. 

"Please?" Hiro went around to the other side of the bed to try to see exactly what Yuki was hiding from him. He put out a hand towards the shirt that covered Kagome's face. 

The elder elf whirled around, a large bottle filled with a pale green liquid in his hand. "No, Hiro..." Yuki began warningly.

"Please!" Hiro whimpered. His dark eyes filled with tears and his bottom lip trembled. "I demand to see her face!" 

Clutching tightly to the bottle, Yuki stared hard at his little brother. "You don't want to do that, Hiroshi," he said gently, shaking his golden head. "Trust me. You don't want to see her like this." 

A single tear rolled down Hiro's face as he grabbed the blood-encrusted shirt and pulled it back slowly. Upon seeing her face, a sob escaped Hiro's lips. He dropped the shirt and turned away hurriedly, a hand to his mouth. 

Yuki joined Hiro and pulled the shirt back over her face before turning to look at his brother. He placed a hand on Hiro's shoulder and squeezed gently. "That's why I didn't want you to see her," he murmured quietly. 

"Oh Kami, Yuki," Hiro moaned softly and began to weep silently. 

Yuki wrapped his arms around Hiro's body and rested his chin on Hiro's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Hiro."

Nothing else was said for a whole minute. The next sound they heard was an angry, fussy cry from the next room. 

"Is that Taiyo?" Hiro sniffed. "What's he want now?"

Frowning, Yuki released his hold on his brother. "That's not Taiyo. That's Karasu." He moved away, going to the sliding door that connected his room with the babies' room. He slid open the door and went in. 

The nursery was spacious and elegantly, yet simply furnished. Delicately carved furniture and an earthy color theme graced the room that the twins shared. A large cradle stood in the middle. At this moment, it was rocking slightly. Yuki went to the cradle and saw that the one crying was indeed his tiny daughter. Her small face was red and her miniature fists and feet flailed furiously in the air. 

"Karasu, my sweet koi, what is wrong?" Yuki crooned softly. He bent over and gently picked her up, making sure he didn't wake Taiyo. The boy was in a deep sleep, he noted thankfully. He left the room after grabbing a blanket and wrapping his wailing daughter in its soft, fluffy depths. 

Sliding the door shut behind him, he went over to Hiro, who was sitting next to Kagome on the bed. Hiro glanced up, his eyes red with crying. "What's the matter with Karasu?" he asked, speaking up over his niece's bawling. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. 

Yuki shook his head. "I don't know. She's not soiled and they had their scheduled feeding just before we returned." He bounced her up and down carefully, hoping that this would settle her down. But after a few minutes, when it still hadn't worked, Yuki sighed heavily. "This is very odd. She's never like this." 

Hiro got up to take a turn at settling Karasu when a soft pulsing sound rang in their ears. Yuki and Hiro stopped what they were doing and stared at each other in startled amazement. Karasu continued her screaming.

"Was that...?" Hiro began, brown eyes huge in his face. 

Yuki slowly nodded his head. "The Shikon no Tama..." 

Both sets of elven eyes turned towards the lifeless figure on the bed. A pale, pink light surrounded her body. It seemed to radiate from a spot in her chest where her heart resided. 

They moved closer to the bed to get a closer look. Karasu's cries subsided when the jewel's throbbing grew. The louder and faster the pulses became, the less and less the tiny girl cried. Once the sounds of the jewel became the steady rhythm of a heartbeat, Karasu ceased her noises. 

Her father and uncle shifted their confused gazes to her, wondering what the hell had just happened. She, on the other hand, smiled up at them and gurgled contentedly. Her fist came up and tried to grabbed a hold of her father's nose. 

Yuki kissed her on the forehead before handing her to Hiro. He went to Kagome's side and pulled back the shirt off of her face. 

Kagome's face was exactly as it was before. Her whole body, in fact, had been healed. But was she alive? He sat down beside her and touched her face tentatively. He couldn't believe it! Her flesh was warm, alive! Her chest rose and fell gently. She stirred slightly but did not waken. 

"Hiro!" he breathed sharply, "she's alive!" Yuki turned shining emerald eyes to Hiro, who stood there, grinning like an idiot. 

"She is? Really?" Hiro took a look at his niece, who smiled up at him. She looked so much like her mother, he thought, smiling back down at her. "Perhaps we should thank this little female for that, Yuki." 

Yuki watched Kagome for a minute before replying. "In case something happens to Kagome, Karasu would be the next caretaker of the Shikon jewel. Like her mother, Kara can communicate with the jewel and since the babies are bonded to their mother..."

"She knew Kagome was in trouble and saved her," Hiro finished for him. "But why didn't her condition wake Taiyo, too?"

Opening his mouth to say that he hadn't a clue, Yuki was quite rudely interrupted by the calling of the now-awake Taiyo. The boy's father rolled his eyes and went to retrieve the fussy little boy. Yuki found that Taiyo had flipped onto his belly and was trying to hold his head up, but he was so mad he couldn't manage it. It looked as though the boy was searching for his sister and became upset when he couldn't find her. Seeing that his father approached him, he instantly glared up at him. Yuki couldn't help but laugh. 

Every time he looked at Taiyo, Yuki was always amazed at how much his son resembled him. The only difference between them was that Taiyo possessed chocolate-brown eyes like Kagome. Taiyo had his coloring; his cat-like eyes, his soft, golden hair, his angry demeanor. Karasu looked exactly like her mother, except she had inherited Yuki's emerald green eyes. She was a good baby; quiet, gentle and sweet. Taiyo was easily angered, loud, obnoxious, and already overprotective of his twin sister. 

There was no doubt that his son was indeed his. Karasu, as well. The eyes, you know. Even if he AND Sesshoumaru had had sex with Kagome at the same time (at different times of course), he had only to look upon the two children to know just which one of them was the father. 

On more than one occasion, Yuki admitted that he had passed on his less desirable traits to his son. Unbeknownst to Hiro, Yuki was incredibly protective of his younger brother. Sure, Hiro made him angry at times with his goody-two-shoes, holier-than-thou attitude on his laziness, his drinking, swearing and womanizing habits...but they were still brothers. Hiro only harped on him because he cared. Yuki never told him how much he appreciated it, especially now when he'd given up the laziness, swearing and womanizing. His alcoholic intake, however, was much less than it had been, now that he had the twins to care for. He'd had to give up alot to be a good father. But no matter how difficult it was to be a single parent with twins and only a nanny to help him, he'd have it no other way. 

Picking up his upset boy and cradled him against his chest, Yuki clicked his tongue softly in the baby's tiny ear. "Oh, shush, infant," he chided goodnaturedly. "Kara is just fine. C'mon, let's go see her." He carried Taiyo into his room, where Hiro was again seated next to Kagome. He had put his niece on top of Kagome's chest. Karasu had curled her hands and feet beneath her little body and fallen asleep. 

Yuki's eyes misted over. Even though her mother had no memory of her, Karasu remembered her mother. As for Taiyo, seeing his sister alive and well, he calmed himself and rested his head on his father's shoulder. Yuki put a hand up and rubbed the baby's back. "See, you silly thing? I told you she was okay." He smiled and kissed the side of his son's golden head. 

Hiro looked from Yuki and the sleepy Taiyo to Kagome and sleeping Karasu. He got to his feet and looked at his brother. "Do you want me to leave, Yuki? I don't want to keep you from spending time with your family..." He turned to go, but was stopped by a restraining hand.

"No, Hiro. You're part of my family, too." Yuki smiled at Hiro. 

'Wow, Yuki's smiled alot today,' Hiro thought with surprise, carefully shutting his mind to Yuki's. 'I never knew fatherhood could change someone like him so drastically.' 

Hiro grinned back and took his nephew, whose eyes were beginning to close. Yuki dragged a rocking chair close to his bed for Hiro. Hiro sat down and Yuki went to get him his son's blanket. While Hiro situated Taiyo in the blanket, Yuki lay down beside Kagome on his side, facing her and their daughter. While Hiro was humming a soft lullabye to Taiyo, Yuki felt his own eyes close. "Hiro?"

"Yeah?"

"I guess I should get word to Kouga that Kagome is okay." At this point, Yuki was really fighting off sleep. "It...it's just that..." He yawned mightly. "...so sleepy..." 

Hiro chuckled. Yuki hadn't had much sleep the night before, due to Taiyo's stubborness to fall asleep. "Go to sleep, Yuki. I'll take care of it. Okay?" 

But there was no answer from the fair elf. He was fast asleep. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After laying Taiyo on the bed between Yuki and Kagome (and moving Karasu beside her brother just in case Kagome should wake and turn over), Hiro arrived back at Sesshoumaru's house in a flash of golden light. Everything was just as it had been. Yards of plowed earth, the scent of blood still hanging in the air. 

"Kouga?" he called out, looking around. He finally spotted the black-haired youkai talking quietly with Inuyasha. The two stood looking down at something in the grass. Hiro could only guess what they were looking at. "Kouga?" he called again.

Kouga turned his head and looked at Hiro. For a moment, he didn't know what to do. He just stood there, frozen in place. Then he asked with a trembling voice, "Kagome?" 

Hiro walked over to his old friend and offered him a warm smile. "She's alive, Kouga."

Kouga's eyes immediately filled with tears. "But...but how? She was hit head on." He wiped his eyes and shook his head firmly. "No. I don't care how. She's alive and that's all that matters." 

Inuyasha looked over at the two men and called out, "What should we do with him?" He jerked a thumb at the crispy remains of his half-brother. "He's nothin' but a burnt out shell." 

Kouga shrugged. "Why are you asking me? He's YOUR brother, Inuyasha. I say just leave him where he is and let the vultures finish off what's left." He cast his blue eyes up to the skies. "They're already circling. Good riddance."

Shrugging his broad shoulders, Inuyasha nodded resignedly. "Yeah, sure. I was sick of being his lapdog anyway." He followed Kouga and Hiro towards the two story house that had once belonged to Sesshoumaru. 

Sure enough, vultures began to descend on the remains of the once powerful taiyoukai of the Western lands. For a moment, the only sounds that could be heard if there had been an observer, were of the noisy birds that proceeded to rip the carcass apart. But they did not get far. A far-off sound came from the direction of the empty house. The vultures paid the sound no mind.

Glass from an upstairs room shattered the relative peace of the garden and a whistling sound hurtled towards the dining vultures at a high rate of speed. The object pierced the ground next to the body, causing the large birds to scatter and take to the air. 

The blade glowed blue, sending out high pitched vibrations. It was as if the blade was in mourning for its master. Its gentle blue light emanated out until reached and covered what was left of Sesshoumaru's body. 

Several minutes later, the body began to twitch. One delicately-shaped striped hand moved over to touch the now-silent blade. 

"Arigato...Tensaiga..." 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 18

Back at Kouga's house, the three men were greeted by a very worried Shippo. "Where is Kagome? Is she alright?"

Kouga quickly reassured him. "Yes, Shippo. Kagome is just fine." He put an arm around the kitsune's shoulders and squeezed gently. "Don't you worry."

Shippo smiled and nodded. Kouga smiled back and turned to Hiro. "When is she coming back? I must see her."

"At the moment, she's resting. Yuki and the twins are with her." Hiro looked away. "You know, it was Karasu who saved her life." He looked back at Kouga and Shippo. "Her cries brought the jewel back."

Kouga stared hard at the elf. "Are you saying that Kagome's little girl can communicate with the Shikon no Tama?"

Hiro nodded. "Yes. Once Kagome dies, Karasu would be the next holder of the Shikon. But right now, she is far too young and vulnerable to take on the responsibility. No one but Kagome herself would be able to teach her how to handle the jewel."

"Wait a minute," Shippo spoke up. "I thought the elves would teach the babies everything they would need to know."

The elf nodded. "Yes, but Karasu is different from her brother. We suspected as much, but we weren't sure. Now... well, now we know." Hiro gave Kouga and Shippo a rueful smile. "Not even we elves are THAT perfect. We don't always know everything."

"I'm not surprised," Inuyasha muttered rather unkindly beneath his breath.

"Inuyasha," Kouga chided softly, weariness clouding his face. "don't be rude. Hiro and his brother saved Kagome's life. A life YOU so recklessly took, may I remind you."

The silver-haired hanyou stiffened with outrage. "Well, I didn't see YOU trying to get her away from Sesshoumaru's clutches, yaseokami. You were too busy dicking around with him." He pointed at Hiro.

"Shut up, Inu-koro," Kouga growled. "I don't need to listen to your filthy mouth right now. You were the one who wouldn't listen to reason. You just went ahead and killed her!"

Inuyasha's fangs came out and he leapt at Kouga, claws extended. Kouga reacted by getting into a defensive stance, ready to receive the blow from Inuyasha.

But Hiro would have none of it. He threw his hands up, ice shooting from his palms. The two youkai were instantly frozen in place. "Bakas, this is not the way. You don't need to fight. It's over. Kagome is alive. You should be happy, ne?" He looked at the oddly shaped block of ice and shook his head reproachfully. "Maybe I should go back and tell Kagome just how badly the two of you are acting. Yuki will not mind if she agrees to stay with us. In fact, he'll welcome it."

"Mmmm!" Inuyasha and Kouga's voices were muffled through the thick layer of ice. But it was obvious that neither was very happy about Hiro's suggestion.

"If you continue to misbehave, children, I'll go through with it. Understand?" the elf asked in a rather patronizing tone. Low grumbling sounds erupted from within the large ice cube. Hiro nodded and touched the ice. It cracked and crumbled, falling to the floor at their feet.

Inuyasha and Kouga fell to their knees, their skin tinted a pale blue hue. "D-d-damn that's c-cold!" Inuyasha rasped through chattering teeth. Their clothes were drenched and clung to their bodies.

Kouga said nothing, but got slowly to his feet and headed to the stairs. "Hiro, go back. I want Kagome beside me. I need her beside me." He looked over at his friend. "Please."

Cleaning up the cold, watery mess with a wave of his hand, Hiro studied Kouga for a long moment. "Of course, Kouga. I will bring her back, but only if she awake and wishes to return. Alright?"

Kouga nodded and continued up the stairs to his room. Inuyasha looked around uncomfortably until Shippo took his arm. "Come on, Inuyasha. We've got plenty of room." He led his old friend upstairs.

Hiro watched the two disappear down the hallway before leaving the house and headed out in the direction of the forest which lay at the end of Kouga's vast property.

Gliding noiselessly through the trees, Hiro waved one hand delicately in the air. The space around him shifted and changed and he found himself striding through a forest of massive trees towards his home. He climbed the stairs two at a time, reaching Yuki's rooms in no time. Once inside, he noticed that Kagome was sitting up in the bed, playing with one of the babies. His brother, as he suspected, was dead to the world and snoring lightly against his pillow. He was curled up in a fetal position, facing Kagome. Taiyo was fast asleep next to his father.

"Hiro!" Kagome whispered happily. She was cradling Karasu in her arms. The tiny girl stared up at her mother with solemn green eyes. "What precious children! Are they Yuki's children? This little girl has his eyes."

Hiro went over and sat down next to her. He proffered a finger at his niece, who took it and clutched it tightly in her miniature hand. "Yes. Ah, Kagome? There's something you need to know. About these children, I mean. And Yuki."

Kagome looked up at the dark-haired elf. "The children. They're mine, aren't they?" She looked back down at Karasu, who was now sucking on her uncle's finger. "Yuki is their father."

Nodding, he gently extricated his finger from the little girl's mouth. "Yes. I didn't know how to tell you about their existance. I was afraid you wouldn't have believed me."

"I might not have, Hiro, if I never saw their little faces. I see myself and Yuki in them." She looked up at Hiro again. "How could I have forgotten about giving birth to them? When did I have them?"

"In another time, when you were with Sesshoumaru," Yuki murmured softly, looking up at Kagome, his green eyes dark with emotion.

Turning her head to stare at him, Kagome looked stunned. "In another time? With Sesshoumaru? Oh Kami! Didn't he get mad at you for sleeping with me?"

Yuki propped his head on his hand and smiled at her. "You bet he did. But I didn't actually sleep with you, dearest. I merely placed my hand on your abdomen like so--" He proceeded to suit the action to the words.

With a frown, Hiro slapped his brother's hand away. "Ah ah," Hiro muttered reproachfully. "We don't need a repeat. Kouga will slice you to pieces if you try anything funny like that again, Yuki."

Yuki pouted. "Aww, you're no fun, Hiroshi...and neither is Kouga, when it comes to that. He still hasn't gotten over the fact that I got to you first, Kagome. Jealous old wolf."

"You shouldn't have gotten to her at all, you baka," Hiro retorted, "except that it had to happen eventually." He looked at Kagome. "Our people have been protecting the holy mikos down through the ages. In return for our protection, the miko must bear a child who is half elf, so that they may strengthen the powers of our people."

"But you gave me two children, Kagome. That has never happened before." Yuki smiled again. "The twins are pretty famous, you know. Elves have never been known to be able to have twins...until now, that is. Our children are very special, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and held Karasu closer. "What are their names? Did you name them?" she asked.

Yuki shook his head. "We had discussed the names beforehand. That's Karasu you're holding and this," he said, nuzzling the sleeping blond baby beside him, "is Taiyo."

Kagome reached out and touched Taiyo's downy, golden head gently. "He looks a lot like you, Yuki. Karasu reminds me of myself, except that she has your eyes."

Nodding, Yuki sat up as slowly as possible, so as not to wake Taiyo. But it was not to be. As soon as his father's warm body moved away from him, a despairing wail broke the comfortable silence.

"Oh, hush little one," Yuki said, clicking his tongue. "I'm here." Picking up the baby, he held the boy to his chest and rocked him tenderly. Taiyo's voice lessened to a small whimper and popped a tiny thumb into his little mouth.

Kagome stared at the two in amazement. "Wow! I'd never thought you'd be so good with children, Yuki. You don't seem the type."

Yuki chuckled softly. "I know. It's amazing what fatherhood does to a man. I can't see myself without them." He kissed his son's head, but his gaze never left Kagome's face.

Hiro smiled at his brother. "Yeah. Amazing." He knew he should take Kagome back to Kouga, but he was enjoying himself too much. What a wonderful family moment they were having! "Kagome, Kouga is missing you. He wishes for you to return to him...IF you want to go, that is."

Kagome smiled at him. "Of course I want to go back to him. I love him." Her eyes widen in consternation. "Oh! Is he worried about me? Poor Kouga! I must go to him now!" She handed the baby to Hiro and got up from the bed.

Hiro, taking his niece in his arms, carried the happily gurgling baby outside for some sunshine. "Alright. I'll be back in a moment, Kagome," he called over his shoulder as he left the room.

Yuki frowned unhappily. "Don't you want to stay with our children for a little while longer, Kagome? They've been separated from you for awhile now. I know they miss you."

Looking guilty, Kagome hung her head. "I know. But Kouga--"

"-- can wait," Yuki finished for her. "He knows you're alive and I'm sure he'd understand that you need to spend time with your children." He put a hand out to her. "Come, sit back down and hold your son, Kagome. Our son."

After a long moment, she relented and settled herself back on the bed. Yuki handed a sleeping Taiyo to her. Taiyo whimpered three times before nuzzling his face against her neck and giving off a little sigh of contentment. He slipped back into sleep.

His mother couldn't hold back a tearful smile as she rocked her little man. "He's so warm and tiny!" she breathed. "He smells so wonderful, too!" She turned tear-filled eyes to Yuki. "How often can I come visit them, Yuki? I want to see them as much as I can!"

Yuki, who had moved over to her so subtly, leaned over and kissed her lips, startling her. "Just the children?" he asked softly.

"Y-yes," Kagome stammered. "Why else would I...?" She tried to get up, but Yuki wrapped his arms around her. "Yuki! Please don't. You musn't do this."

His lips brushed the side of her neck, his breath hot on her flesh. "Why not? I want you. It's as simple as that, Kagome. The jewel has nothing to do with my feelings for you this time around. I want you because I love you."

Kagome shook her head. "No, Yuki. No. I love Kouga and you know it." She shivered as his lips traveled to the back of her neck. "Stop it, Yuki! I won't fall for you this time."

Yuki froze for a brief moment, then gently took Taiyo from her and lay him on the other side of the bed before pushing Kagome down into the mattress.

Kagome was bewildered and concerned, but not frightened. How could she be frightened by the father of her children? Yuki... He was so incredibly beautiful. She was mesmerized by his hypnotic emerald eyes. How odd that she couldn't look away from their hot gaze.

She put a hand up, not realizing what she was doing, and touched his golden hair. It was so soft and silky between her fingers. "Yuki...please. I can't..."

Ignoring her protests, Yuki leaned down and claimed her lips with his, his heavy body pressing her lighter one into the bed.

Kagome instantly revolted and pushed against him. She couldn't do this! She wanted Kouga! Wrenching her face away, she begged him to stop. "Please don't do this, Yuki! I want Kouga! Let me go back to Kouga!"

When he didn't stop, Kagome cried out for Hiro. Hiro, still holding Karasu, rushed in. "Yuki! Damn it, get off of her!" He hurried over and lay a tired Karasu next to her sleeping brother before physically removing Yuki from Kagome.

Kagome sobbed and ran into the protective circle of Hiro's arms. "You idiot! What are you thinking? She's Kouga's woman, for heaven's sake! You KNOW this full well!" he hissed.

Yuki glared at him. "Look, Hiro, I'm in love with her too, alright? I've felt this way since the last time and its not gonna change just because she's Kouga's."

"Kouga has waited a millenia for her, Yuki. There's no way I'm letting you take her from him." Hiro took Kagome by the hand and led her out of the tree, leaving Yuki alone with his sleeping children.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

As they hurried away from the elf brothers' tree, Hiro apologized profusely to Kagome. By now she had ceased crying, but was still shaken by what had just happened.

"Hiro? Please say nothing of this to Kouga," she begged her companion. "Kami! If he ever learns of this..."

Hiro shook his head. "He won't. Do not worry so. Yuki was just being a dimwit."

Kagome nodded and soon they were walking on the vast grounds of Kouga's estate. Hiro had gotten her mind off of his brother's stupidity by discussing the twins. He was telling Kagome that she could come to see them as often as she wished as they entered Kouga's house.

"Go to him, Kagome," Hiro told her. "He wishes to be with you." He extended a hand, motioning for her to go up the stairs. She nodded in understanding and ran up to the second floor.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga was lying in bed and staring up at the ceiling. He had taken a hot shower and slipped between his satin sheets wearing nothing but his favorite dark blue silk sleep pants. With his curtains drawn, Kouga tries to relax in the cool darkness of his lair.

Damn, he wanted her back! What was taking so long? Was this an attempt by Yuki to steal Kagome away from him? Surely Hiro wouldn't let that happen! Would he?

With a low, irritated growl, Kouga leapt out of bed and began pacing the length of his bed chamber, his tail swishing frantically behind him. If he didn't see Kagome by the end of the day, he would demand Hiro bring her back.

A soft knock on his door ceased his tireless pacing. With a snarl, he leapt from where he was right over to the door and flung it open.

Kagome stood without, her eyes huge with alarm. "Kouga? What's wrong?"

Giving off another growl, Kouga snatched Kagome up in his arms and slammed the door behind them, lockng it. He felt his eyes begin to bleed as his youkai took over. The next time Kagome walked out of his bedroom, she would be his mate. There would be no more waiting this time. Her freedom would come to an abrupt end this very day.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 19

Yuki sat on his bed, deep in thought and drying his hair absently with Taiyo's blanket. His towel lay on the bed in front of him, still folded. He'd had to take a cold bath after Kagome and Hiro had left. He just couldn't stay in the same room with his children with a painful hard-on, despite the fact he'd been trying to seduce their mother. 

Damn Kouga. Why'd that old wolf have to want the one woman who could get him to leave his partying ways behind? What was worse, Yuki actually WANTED to leave that lifestyle behind. Oh, he'd still smoke and drink, though, but the womanizing would no longer be part of his life. There was only one woman for him.

Still rubbing his head, he remembered meeting Kagome for the first time. He really hadn't wanted anything to do with her because she wasn't HER, his beloved Midoriko. But the way she had looked at him, as if she could see past his flesh and straight into his heart and mind, had completely unnerved him. She had reminded him of Midoriko at that moment when she had been alive. Of course, he hadn't known then that Kagome actually WAS her reincarnation, but he didn't have to know that to realize he loved Kagome. 

His eyes lit on the unused towel on the bed and frowned. If his towel was there, how did he dry his hair? He lowered his arm and groaned when he stared at the now-damp baby blanket. "Aw, shit," he grumbled and tossed it on the floor. As soon as the words left his mouth, he froze... but then he remembered that the children's nanny had taken them out for a few hours. 

Sighing, he got up and crossed the room and opened the cabinet that held his potions and concoctions. On the bottom of the cabinet was his collection of alcohol. He reached in for a large glass and a bottle of that rather excellent whiskey Kouga drank. He had pilfered the bottle from Kouga's house during one of his visits there. 

He poured himself a large glass of the amber liquid and once he found his pack of cigarettes, he lit one. Now that that was taken care of, he crossed the room to look in a large, ornate mirror that decorated a large expanse of wall. He frowned at his reflection. He looked like crap. His hair stood up every which way from his head. 

Leaning forward and peering through his exhaled smoke, he studied his face closely. Oh kami, was that a wrinkle! No...wait. Thank kami! It was only a shadow. He really should get better lighting in here. The crappy light in here was causing him to see things...like wrinkles. A shadow? Oh, hell no! He shoved his face right up to the mirror and pulled down his cheeks. Was that it? Circles under his eyes? No...just the poor lighting. It was really playing tricks on him today.

He stepped back, still staring at himself in the mirror. What was wrong with him? Here he was, nearly a thousand years old, not a wrinkle in sight and with a body and a face most male models would die for. So why couldn't he attracted a mere mortal female? Did Kagome see something unattractive on him that he didn't? 

Taking a healthy swig from his glass, he turned his head this way and that, his eyes still searching for any blemish or imperfection in his looks. There just HAD to be something wrong with him! Kagome was the only female who had voluntarily pushed him away. HIM! He, whose looks had, with every woman he'd been with, been compared to those of an angel. 

He frowned. So why didn't SHE see him that way? What was so great about Kouga anyway? Kouga wasn't THAT good-looking, for kami's sake. 'Maybe she preferred the rough-looking sort of guy that looked as though he'd been through several hundred miles of bad road,' he thought unkindly as he tipped back the rest of the contents of his glass. 

Yuki immediately went to refill it and took a deep drag from his cigarette. Damn he wanted her. There just had to be a way to win her. 

She was Midoriko's reincarnation, was she not? Then since she'd been his once, she should be his again. 

Swiftly he got dressed. He was going to retrieve his woman. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome gave a little shriek when Kouga had grabbed her from out of the hallway. She heard the door slam and the bolts on his door slide into place. 

The next thing she knew, she was being flung onto the bed with a growling youkai leaping on top of her. She looked up into Kouga's face and had to bite back a scream. His eyes were filled with blood and the tips of his fangs reached just above his chin. 

"K-kouga?" she whispered, terror zinging through every cell of her body. 

His lips pulled back over his teeth in a sort of sick, twisted grin. "My...mate," his youkai rasped. "Mine..."

Kagome forced herself to calm down. His youkai would never hurt her, that much she knew. It wanted her as much as its master did. "Y-yes, Kouga. Yours. I'm...all yours." She managed a smile and reached up to touch his face. His dear, wonderful face. She stroked his cheek and saw that his eyes close in ecstasy. A low, rumbling noise vibrated from his torso and Kagome nearly chuckled. Kouga was purring! Well, it was as close to a purr as a wolf youkai was going to get. 

She was completely at ease now and let her body relax. "Kouga? I'm ready now."

His eyes snapped open and he stared hard down at her as if he hadn't heard her right. He lowered his head and began to nibble lightly on her neck. Kagome drew in a hissing breath and ran her fingers through his long, silken hair. Kouga pressed his body down harder on hers, his arms securing her head. 

Kagome instinctively knew that he was ready to mark her and joy spread like a wildfire through her body. She'd been waiting for this moment for too long. 

His tongue snaked out and lightly flicked her skin...

"KOUGA, YOU BASTARD!" came from outside the door. 

Kagome's heart froze in mid-beat. She dared a peek at Kouga and knew that whoever stood outside the door would meet a very nasty end.

Kouga's head snapped around, his terrifiying gaze fixed on the door. Kagome held onto Kouga for dear life. "Please! Go away for your own good!" she cried out. 

"Kagome?" It was Yuki's voice, muffled, coming from the other side. "Kagome! Are you alright?"

A vicious roar erupted from the livid youkai, causing Kagome to jump. "Go away, Yuki! NOW!" she screamed as Kouga leapt off the bed and straight for the door.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuki, fueled by Kouga's whiskey and jealousy of that youkai, left his home and headed straight for the wolf's house. He fully intended to take Kagome for his own. He had every right... she was the mother of his children and the reincarnation of the woman he'd been in love with.

He stormed into the house and dashed up the stairs, going straight to Kouga's bedroom door to have a word with the youkai. As he approached the door, his keen elven hearing could hear Kagome's soft moans mingled with Kouga's purrs. His heart slammed in his chest. Kouga was about to mark her.

Anger swirled hotly in his brain, mixing with the whiskey. He was not about to lose her! "KOUGA, YOU BASTARD!" he yelled, feeling the flames licking at his fingertips. 

From inside the room he could hear Kagome yelling for him to go away for his own good. He asked if she was alright, but a loud roar burst from Kouga and Kagome again pleaded for him to leave. 

Yuki cocked an arm back, his fist pointing straight at the door. The flames had reached his elbow now. If it took burning down this house to get Kagome, then so be it. 

The sound of feet pounding up the stairs could be heard just before Kouga's bedroom door was knocked completely off its hinges from the inside. A black-haired blur shot out and landed hard on Yuki, knocking him off his feet. 

Yuki felt a powerful clawed hand around his neck, pinning him to the ground. Through his drunken stupor, he saw a pair of hideously insane scarlet eyes glaring down at him. He couldn't help but notice the incredibly sharp looking fangs that were mere inches from his face. 

"Kouga, it's okay," Kagome murmured soothingly, stroking his naked back. That was when she noticed Yuki's arms ablaze. "Yuki, no!" she cried and tried to pull Kouga off of the burning elf. The carpet beneath him had already caught fire and was slowly burning its way toward Kagome and into Kouga's room. 

Yuki planted a fist in Kouga's face, setting the wolf's black hair on fire. Kagome gave a little cry and dashed inside Kouga's bedroom and grabbed his comforter from his bed. Arms full of satin, she rushed back out to the hallway, intending to smother the fire. 

There was a spray of water coming from the direction of the stairs, instantly dousing the pair on the floor. Unfortunately for Kagome, a tiny spark had made its way onto the massive comforter unbeknownst to anyone. Seeing that the fire in the hallway had been put out, Kagome dropped the lump of cloth and went to see that Kouga was alright. 

By this time, Kouga's youkai had retreated and now he was just furious. He and Yuki began arguing rather violently. After dousing his brother and Kouga with water, Hiro jumped in and began trying to referee the row. Kouga, instantly aware of Kagome watching this, gently pushed her back in the room and shut the door behind him before continuing his rant. 

"Well, I never...!" Kagome frowned petulantly but decided to just replace the comforter on the bed without another word. She had dragged it to the bed when she noticed the smell. It smelt like something was burning. She dropped the comforter and opened it up to examine it. 

A single flame leapt up, catching the bedsheets on fire. Kagome jumped back and fell hard on her butt. Shit! she cried in her mind and grabbed the comforter once more, this time to smother the sheets. The smoke was getting thicker by the moment and she began to cough. 

"K-kouga..." she gasped, pulling the top of her shirt up over her nose. "K-kou--" 

She backed away from the bed and ran to the bathroom. Looking around, she noticed that there was nothing in there to act as a water bucket. The trash can was no good...it was a woven basket-type thing. His clothes hamper was the same. Chucking that idea, she got a wet towel and put it over her face. Her lungs were burning like mad. 'Crap!' she thought crazily, 'Kouga's gonna have fit when he learns I've set his bedroom on fire!'

She made a dash for the door and tried the knob. It was locked. 'You've gotta be kidding me!' her mind screamed as smoke filled the room. Banging on the door, she cried, "Kouga! Hiro! Help me!" She began coughing again and held the towel against her face once more. 

From outside the door, Kagome could hear Kouga's growls and Yuki's shouts as the argument between them escalated. By the sounds they made, the two were having a physical fight. 

Shooting a glance behind her, she saw the entire bed was now covered in flames. Feeling the burning sensation hit her lungs again, Kagome beat upon the door again. "C'mon you, bakas, open the fucking door!" she shrieked, just before her lungs failed her and she sank down against the door. 

That was when the fire alarm in the room went off and sprinklers in the room went off. The room and Kagome were soon doused with water. But Kagome didn't notice as she slid down to the floor. She had passed out from smoke inhalation. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Out in the hallway, Kouga and Yuki had each other by the throat when they heard Kagome banging on the door and screaming. The three in the hallway caught the tail end of what she had been yelling through the door. "...the fucking door!" 

Hiro was at the door first and fumbled at the doorknob where the key was. The next thing they knew, a shrill siren went off, startling all three of them. "Kagome!" Hiro cried, and kicked the doors in. Kouga and Yuki dashed in, followed by Hiro. 

The alarm went off when the fire was extinguished. The scent of smoke and water hung in the air. Kouga looked around, his youkai in a frantic state. Where was Kagome? Ignoring his half-baked bed with its charred sheets, his powerful nose searched the unpleasant stench for her scent. 

He went over to the doors, which hung open on their hinges and lifted one of them. Kagome lay beneath it, her hand clutching a towel that was pressed to her face. Wrenching the door off of her, Kouga grabbed her and took her straight to Hiro. "What's wrong with her, Hiro?" he asked, panicking. "Please, help her!"

Hiro ran his hand over her chest, his hand glowing with a soft blue light. "She'll be fine, Kouga. She didn't inhale a lot of smoke." He pulled his hand back in order to block his brother's, which was snaking out to touch Kagome too. "Don't do it, Yuki. You've caused Kouga enough trouble over her the last time. Enough is enough." 

Kouga took Kagome away and went down the hall to Kagome's old room and lay her on the bed. 'Soon,' he promised her silently, 'very soon, I shall mark you.' He covered her gently with the comforter on her bed before leaving the room. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 20

Just over a week had passed. Kouga's room had been restored to its former glory. Until it had, Kouga slept with Kagome in her room. But no marking had taken place. Kouga felt that Yuki had completely ruined the mood...which he actually had. His youkai was completely pissed. It had wanted Kagome to be at ease when the marking took place, but thanks to that fool elf...

Kagome, too, felt that Yuki had destroyed the mood. From what Hiro told her, Yuki had come to claim her as his. He felt that since she was the mother of his children, she should be his wife. Hiro told her that Yuki was finally desirous of settling down and doing it with the woman who had given him his children.

Kagome felt that that was very sweet, but said that it was quite rude of Yuki to just expect her to leave Kouga just like that. She loved Kouga. Yuki, while nice enough, could never be what she needed: a man who was like... Oh, screw it. He could never be anything like Kouga. He could never be Kouga.

Yes, Yuki was sweet. He was a terrific father to her children as far as she could see, but Kouga was something else. Strong, unwavering in his love, loyalty and devotion to her, he was the only man she could see herself with. Not only herself...but her youkai. It would not accept Yuki, even if she wished it to.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One afternoon soon after, Kagome went out shopping just to get her mind off her frustration and Hiro went with her to watch over her. Kouga was STILL pissed off with Yuki, which kept him from marking her. He was afraid that in his current mood, he would hurt her in his anger.

As for Yuki, the elf had been relentlessly reminding the wolf youkai that he and Kagome had two babies to think of. Kouga responded by punching Yuki in the face, starting yet another fight and another fire. When Hiro finally came and broke it up, Kouga threw Yuki out of his house, saying that he was no longer welcome. Furiously, Yuki took himself off, vowing to take back what was his by any means necessary.

Afterwards, Kouga sent Kagome out shopping. She didn't want to leave at first, but seeing Kouga in the state he was in, she took off immediately with Hiro in tow. When they were on the road, Kagome leaned back in her seat and shut her eyes. Hiro drove for a ways in silence.

"What is wrong with your brother, Hiro?" Kagome asked quietly. She opened her eyes and stared out at the passing scenery. "Why must he ruin my happiness with Kouga?"

Hiro did not answer right away. After a moment, he glanced at Kagome. "Yuki...he's always been a trifle selfish, Kagome. But when it comes to you and the twins...well, he will always put the three of you first. All he wants is to keep his family together."

Kagome whipped around to look at her companion. "But I'm not...I'm... We are NOT a family," growled Kagome. "He got me pregnant and I had his children. That does not mean I'm tied to him for life."

Hiro cracked a smile. "At one time, Yuki would have thought that way too. But when it came time to collect our ...fee, as it were, he realized that what he felt for you was extremely powerful. He knew that it was not just the jewel that made him want you. The majority was all his own feelings."

Kagome looked over at Hiro, who was staring intently out on the road ahead of them. The way he looked just then made her a little uneasy. "What's wrong, Hiro-kun?" she asked quietly. The elf shook his head. "Nothing. I know Kouga would hate me for this, but I feel bad for my brother. If Kouga hadn't been waiting for you for as long as he has, I'd dearly love to see you with Yuki." He shot her a glance. "Now, I know you don't want to have anything to do with Yuki apart from the twins, but he means well. He really does love you very much, Kagome. Please don't be so hard on him."

"How can I not? He tried to molest me with our son present, if you recall." Kagome looked away, crossing her arms over her chest.

Hiro chuckled. "I know, I'm sorry about that. But seriously, you can't blame him for trying. Like I said, all he wants is to be with you."

"Right," Kagome mumbled under her breath.

Heaving a sigh, Hiro put his mind back on his driving. "Well, at least I tried," he muttered softly, eyes going up to look in the rearview mirror. A silver, almost white, car changed lanes right behind them. Hiro frowned. There was something odd about that car. It kept pace with them in almost a predatory manner, like a lion stalking its prey. But this one was stalking the prey right out in the open. They were being followed.

Kagome noticed the look on Hiro's face and was instantly on guard. Slowly, she turned around and peeked back behind her seat. Through the back window she could see a sleek silver car with darkly tinted windows following closely behind them.

"Are we being followed?" she whispered fearfully, already knowing the answer.

Hiro shot the girl beside him a worried look. "Hai. We're being followed," he confirmed softly.

Kagome looked at Hiro, her large eyes filling with tears. "But why? What do they want?"

Hiro shook his head. "I wish I knew, little one."

Casting another look out of the back window Kagome said, "It can't be Inuyasha, surely. Or Sesshoumaru either, because he's dead." But as soon as she uttered those words, a feeling of fury shot through her. She gasped and flopped back against her seat, panting for breath. That fury... It was horribly, horribly familiar.

Hiro, seeing Kagome's delicate features grow pale and hearing her breathing grow erratic, quickly shoved the car into overdrive. The BMW fairly flew along, its engine purring like a large cat. To his dismay, however, the silver car behind them easily kept pace with them. The car was so close on them that Hiro could tell what car it was just by the hood ornament. It was a Jaguar.

"Hiro...kun," Kagome gasped, clutching at her chest.

"Kuso! Kagome! Doshita!" Hiro cried. He put a hand out to touch her. Her terror burned through him and he knew. There was only one person Kagome would be ths terrifed of.

Sesshoumaru.

As soon as he realized this, the Jag rammed into the rear of the BMW. Hiro jerked the wheel, but managed to keep the car steady. By now Kagome was in hysterics, sobbing and screaming incoherently about Sesshoumaru coming to get her.  
Hiro couldn't concentrate long enough to summon the wind, so he tried to search for his cell phone which had decided at that moment to fall under his seat.

Once more came the hit from behind, which forced him put both hands on the steering wheel. He decided to give up trying to look for the phone, since it had fallen too far for him to reach. 'Fuck!' his mind cried and immediately he began to try concentrating but this time, he didn't summon an element. His soul calmed long enough to call out for his brother.

'What do you want,' Yuki answered after a moment.

'Yuki...'

'What is it? I'm not in the mood for your bullshit right now.' Yuki's voice was undoubtedly pissed, yet cold.

'Help us...' Hiro managed to send, just as Sesshoumaru rammed them again. This time the hit sent them off the road, flipping them over several times. The connection was cut.

'Hiro?' Yuki called out.

There was no answer.

'Hiro!'

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Relaxing in his study, Kouga was indulging in a double whiskey and surfing online when his butler floated in. "Sir, the elf is here to see you." He heavily annuciated the word 'elf' for his employer's benefit.

Setting down his glass, Kouga frowned over at the man. "Elf? What elf?"

"The blond one, sir. The one called Yuki."

Kouga shook his head. "No. He is no longer welcome in home." He turned his attention back to his computer screen and picked up his glass, lifting it to his lips.

The butler cleared his throat respectfully. "Sir, if I may. The elf did seem rather upset. He wishes earnestly to speak to you."

Now furious, Kouga slammed his glass down on the desk. The amber liquid sloshed over the top and onto the marble top of the desk. Blue eyes burned with pure hatred at the mention of Yuki. "No! I said no and I mean no! Now go back and tell that elf bastard to get the hell off my property!" he roared.

The butler said nothing, only stepping back out of the doorway.

Yuki reeled in, his perfect face pale; his green eyes wild with panic. "Kouga! Kami, we've got to help them!" he blurted, making a beeline for Kouga's unfinished drink and downing the remaining liquor in one gulp.

Kouga held his temper in check as best he could. "Help WHO, exactly?" the youkai asked irritably.

"Hiro and...and Kagome," whispered Yuki. This time he reached for the entire decanter with a trembling hand.

Kouga grabbed the decanter away from the elf's reach. "What are you talking about, baka? Hiro took Kagome to the mall an hour ago."

"Yeah and 30 minutes ago, my baby brother was calling for help telepathically. I've been driving around trying to find them... Kouga, I don't know where they can be." Yuki flung himself into his usual leather chair. "I looked and looked, but I couldn't find them anywhere. Kagome and Hiro are gone." He dropped his head in his hands, moaning softly. "You've gotta help me look for them, Kouga." He raised tear-filled, frightened green eyes up to the wolf youkai. "Please."

Kouga felt his world crumble around him. Gone? Kagome...gone?

"Do not DARE think of lying to me, elf," growled Kouga warningly. "If this is some trick you're pulling--"

Yuki jumped to his feet, eyes pleading and angry. "It's not a damn trick, Kouga! Hiro was calling to me, calling for help! I KNOW when Hiro's in trouble. Something has HAPPENED to them," Yuki said forcefully. "Something terrible."

The wolf said nothing for a long moment. It was obvious that he was debating whether or not to believe the distraught elf before him. Finally, Kouga reached down into his pants pocket and pulled out a set of keys. "Fine. Let's go." He strode to the door then stopped suddenly and whirled around to face Yuki, who was right behind him. "But if this turns out to be some stupid prank, I'll rip off your pretty boy head and take a massive burning shit down your neck."

Yuki, immensely relieved that Kouga would help him, prodded the youkai in the back. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," he muttered. "C'mon. Time's wasting."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga drove with the car window down. His powerful sense of smell led them down the highway. He could detect her scent, even though an hour had passed. He could follow Kagome's wonderful scent anywhere, over any terrain.

Driving along, he frowned. This was the route Kagome always took when she and Sango went to the mall.

They drove in silence for another mile or so when they ran into heavy traffic. "What's this?" Yuki asked and Kouga could sense his anxiety.

"Might be construction," Kouga remarked casually. He tried to sound calm, so as not to further upset his already highly-strung passenger. If what Yuki had said was true, he didn't need to freak out the way the elf had done. If something HAD happened to Kagome and Hiro, he'd need to keep his wits about him.

Yuki, now fidgeting restlessly, began shaking his golden heade emphatically. "Iie, iie, there's something wrong. This isn't due to construction, Kouga!"

Kouga braked gently to a stop. The traffic was now at a standstill. The elf beside him was practically jumping up and down in his seat. "Calm down, Yuki," Kouga muttered. He to force himself to not backhand the moron, as horribly tempting as it was.

Green eyes glittering with rage swung around to face him. "Calm down? Calm DOWN? You want me to CALM DOWN!" Yuki shrieked. He shot a finger out in the direction of the traffic in front of them. "That...out there was NOT caused by construction, Kouga! THAT is due to an accident! Hiro was driving when he called out to me!"

Without a word, Kouga inched his way over to the shoulder and once there, shot forward. They drove for nearly to miles on the shoulder when they caught sight of bright flashing lights that heralded the presence of fire engines and a couple of ambulances.

But it was not this that set Kouga's blood to boiling.

It was the sight of a crumpled, battered BMW that lay on its roof, horribly charred and blackened.

Kagome's BMW.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Hi guys, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, but I got the chapter done. lol Oh, btw, I don't think BMWs have an overdrive. I just wrote it cuz it sounded good. lol So please, those of you who own BMWs, don't chew me out for automotive inaccuracy!

rsb


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. But ohh, I wish Kouga-kun was! - 

Chapter 15

A young policeman stopped Kouga. He came over and leaned down, putting his head close to Kouga's open window. "Sir, you must stop. You cannot go any further--" His eyes opened wide when he saw the driver's face. "M-mr. Narita! Gomen nasai! I did not realize it was you!" He bowed deeply when Kouga shut off the engine and jumped out of the car.

Kouga's heart squeezed painfully. "Kagome! Kagome!" he called out, his eyes scanning the entire area for her small figure. But he could not see her or Hiro anywhere. What was worse, he couldn't detect her scent either.

The once sleek, champagne colored BMW sat upon black lumps that had once been tires. The body of the car, although badly dented, still looked recognizable. The trunk looked like something had been rammed into it. The driver and passenger side doors hung open. Had the bodies been taken away already?

Fighting to keep his tears at bay, he managed to tear his gaze away from the wreckage and Kouga studied the earnest young cop closely. There was something familiar about him. After a moment, he recognized him as the son of one of his office managers. "Yamanoha? Yamanoha Jiro? Yes, I thought I recognized you. How's your father?"

Yamanoha bowed again. "He is doing fine, Narita-sama. Ano...Narita-sama? I am glad you arrived. There is a matter which we need to discuss with you. About the car." He indicated what was left of Kagome's automobile. "We've run the plates and just now discovered it is registered under your name."

Bracing for the worst, Kouga's body tensed. "Are there any survivors?" he asked hoarsely. His eyes scanned the remains of the car, noting that it was still smouldering. He was still bothered by the fact that he couldn't smell Kagome's scent.

"Well, it's funny you should ask that, Narita-sama," Jiro said, turning to look at the tall man with the ice blue eyes. "The car has been searched. There was no one in the car."

Yuki gave a groan of relief and Kouga whipped around to face Jiro. "Are you sure? No one was in the car? There's no...no...bodies? Anything like that?"

The police officer shook his head. "No, no remains have been found. No one was in the car when it burst into flames. As you can see, the doors are open. They were found exactly like that when we arrived at the scene. We believe that the person or people in the car exited the car as soon as it came to a stop."

Kouga's body sagged with relief. Never had he been so frightened for Kagome. He had been so sure that something terrible had had happened to her. But then again, something probably had. If she was alright, she would have called him. Why hadn't she called him by now? C'mon, baka, don't lose it now... "Well, that relieves my mind somewhat," he remarked, trying desperately not to give away just how tense he was. "Do you know what happened? Where are the occupants of the car? Two people were in the vehicle..."

"We are still investigating the cause of the accident, but it appears that the car had been forced off the road." Yamanoha looked back at the smouldering wreck. "We have determined that from the way the rear of the car has been damaged, another automobile rammed it, thereby forcing it off the road. Whoever was in the car, might have crawled out of or was pulled from the vehicle."

"Did someone stop to render aid? Perhaps if Kagome and Hiro crawled out of the car, someone stopped and took them directly to the hospital?" Yuki wondered aloud.

Kouga frowned. "If that was the case, Kagome would have gotten in touch with me already. And Hiro is the most upright citizen I've ever known. He'd never have left a scene of an accident."

Yamanoha shook his head. "No one that we have talked to remembers seeing anyone helping them out of the vehicle. Of course, we are still looking for other witnesses."

While Yamanoha talked, Yuki watched in silence as the ambulances took their leave, followed by the fire trucks. The only people left were the police and some individuals wearing clothing that announced the fact that they were crime scene investigators. He shut his eyes and turned away, the sight being too much to bear. Why hadn't he helped Hiro when he had called out to him?

Kami, he needed a drink. It needed to be something hard and stiff that burned his throat on the way down. He needed it because he couldn't bear the thought that the mother of his children and his brother were missing. Two of the most important people in his life were gone, spirited away... and no one knew where they were. He couldn't sense his brother calling out to him, nor could he hear Kagome... or the Shikon jewel for that matter. At the very least, he should be able to sense that. One thing he did know...both of them were still alive. So where on earth were they?

"Fuck this," he muttered under his breath and dug in his jean's pocket for his cigarettes, shaking one out. With it hanging from his lips, he patted his other pockets for a lighter. Nothing. "Oh, fuck this," he repeated grumpily as he went to re-check his pockets.

Yamanoha moved forward, lighter in hand. "Do you need a light, sir?" he asked politely.

From beneath his shining golden hair, Yuki gave the young cop a hard look. "Iie," he murmured around the cigarette. He lifted his right hand to the level of his face and pointed up at the sky with his index finger.

The officer frowned, his eyes immediately looking up in the direction Yuki was pointing.

Yuki gave a small snort of amusement as a tiny flame appeared on the tip of his pointing finger. He quickly lit his cigarette. "Oy, did anyone catch a glimpse of the driver of the other car?" he asked, exhaling slowly and shaking his finger as he would a match. Amazingly, Yamanoha did not seem to notice that his fingertip was on fire.

"Oh!" Yamanoha exclaimed. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small notepad, flipping it open. "Yes. Forgive me, Narita-sama! The other car was described as a light silver or white Jaguar with tinted windows. Unfortunately, due to the tinted windows, no one could get a description of the driver."

Tiredly, Kouga rubbed his eyes. "Look, my fiancee and this man's brother were in the car. You need to find them. Please," he pleaded softly with the officer and proceeded to give Yamanoha descriptions of Kagome and Hiro.

A shout came from another police officer and Yamanoha looked up. The other cop was waving him over and Yamanoha closed his notes. "We will do all that we can to find them, sir. My colleague is calling me. Please, excuse me, Narita-sama," he said respectfully, pocketing the notepad and after presenting the silent Kouga with a graceful bow, walked away.

Yuki looked over at Kouga, who was still staring at the car with an unreadable expression. He offered a cigarette to the wolf, but Kouga shook his head, saying nothing. Yuki sighed and leaned back against Kouga's car. "You know what? I think this was Inuyasha's doing."

Icy blue eyes turned on him. "And what is the basis for that assumption?" Kouga wanted to blame somebody...NEEDED to blame somebody for this, but for some reason he couldn't pin this disaster on the hanyou. There was something horribly wrong here. Just the way the car was battered told him that it was done in a moment of rage. A rage so great that he knew even the hot-headed Inuyasha couldn't manage it...especially against the woman he loved.

Inuyasha loved Kagome greatly, Kouga knew. With Kikyo long gone, there were no more impediments to him loving Kagome freely. If this was caused by Inuyasha, then why would he suddenly try to kill her? He'd be much more likely to just try to win her heart back instead of killing her. Inuyasha was the most persistent person he'd ever met. He'd never let insignificant things like fiancees or boyfriends get in the way of what he wanted.

No, someone else was behind this. Naraku? He had yet to put in an appearance, if he was still around. But then again... it didn't smell of Naraku, literally or metaphorically. Something was up and he had to find out just what it was. As soon as he ditched the pretty-boy elf, he could do his own investigative work. He'd find Kagome and Hiro with or without police assistance.

Yuki was starting to say something, so Kouga decided to turn his attention back to him.

The elf shrugged his elegant shoulders. "Its just the feeling I get. I mean, hell, the hanyou's been after her for a long time, ne? It would be the perfect time to try to steal her away. Sesshoumaru's dead and he knows that you've dropped your defenses because he knows you don't perceive him as a threat. Also, with everything that's happened, she still chooses to be with you. Maybe he snapped, or went psycho or something. Who knows." He stubbed out what was left of his cigarette on the bottom of his boot and lit another one. Casting his eyes over at the youkai, he gave a little frown. "What are you scheming over there, Kouga?

Kouga looked askance at his golden-headed companion. "What are you talking about, elf?"

Yuki slipped a hand into his front pocket. "I've been watching you for the past couple of minutes. You are definitely plotting something. Let me see, you plan on getting rid of me so you can hunt for Hiro and Kagome on your own, is that it?" He gave a satisfied smirk when Kouga looked visibly startled. "Well, let me tell you, pal, that ain't gonna happen."

A low growl rumbled from Kouga's throat, but Yuki didn't bat an eye. "Like it or not, you're going to need me," he retorted rather smugly. "Hiro can call me and I can hear the Shikon jewel. That means I HAVE to go with you. Heh, through death and back again, I'll be with you." He grinned over at Kouga. "Together, we'll find them and kick Inuyasha's ass."

Through death...and back again? Why would he say something weird like that...

Kouga froze. Through death and back again...

"It wasn't Inuyasha," muttered Kouga absently before going to open his car door. He slipped quickly behind the wheel.

Yuki made a dash for the passenger side and got in just as Kouga started the engine. "Where are we going?" he asked as the car shot forward onto the now traffic-free highway. He tossed the butt out of the window, earning him a dirty look from Kouga. "Eh...okay, okay! Don't mess with Japan, I know. Sheesh!"

"Here you are, supposedly one of the purest creatures in nature," Kouga muttered, "and you go and throw a cigarette butt out of the window. Those things aren't biodegradable, you know."

"Agh! Kouga, do you MIND?" cried Yuki in anguish. He ran an angry hand through his hair. "This is NOT the time for an earth-first lecture! Now, please, concentrate! Where are we going..." He looked at the speedometer. "...at nearly 100 miles per hour?"

Kouga looked down and he scowled, but obediantly dropped his speed. "You'll see. I have a hunch."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

'This isn't right,' Yuki thought as they pulled up to Sesshoumaru's house, which looked cold and unlived in. Well, it HAD been lived in...until Inuyasha turned his brother into a huge, burnt-out, crusty mess courtesy of the Tetsusaiga. Aloud he said, "But this is Sesshy's old house. Why are we here? Do you think Inuyasha's holed himself up here?"

Instead of answering, Kouga headed around the house to the back. Yuki followed him and lit up along the way.

The backyard had not been touched. The huge grooves caused by the kaze no kizu were still there. Kouga made his way over to where a large, blackened piece of ground had been the very spot where Sesshoumaru had died. Both men stared down at it, frowns evident.

"Why are there no remains?" Yuki murmured softly. He exhaled and tapped ashes on the ground. "There's nothing here except dirt." He looked up at Kouga with some alarm.

For his part, Kouga scowled, baring his fangs. "Of COURSE there's nothing here. Argh! I should have guessed this would happen!" He shot Yuki an angry look. "Don't you see? There's no remains! That leads me to only one conclusion."

"Which is?" Yuki raised his cigarette and inhaled deeply. He daren't say anything. He knew what Kouga was suggesting, and he didn't want to believe it.

Kouga's eyes shifted towards the empty house. "Sesshoumaru isn't dead." His intense gaze took in the entire yard warily, as if he thought the taiyoukai might jump out of the bushes at any moment.

Yuki's fingers removed his cigarette from his mouth quickly. "What? What do you mean?"

"He still lives. I know you MUST remember Sesshoumaru's swords." Kouga continued to stare at the house.

"Yeah, I remember. The Tokijin could kick my ass at twenty paces and the..." Yuki broke off suddenly and he dropped his butt. "The Tensaiga! Kami! I'd forgotten about it." He scowled, putting his cigarette out with his toe. "But as I recall, he wasn't wearing it when he was hit with the kaze no kizu. So how was he resurrected, if that's the case?"

Kouga looked thoughtful and turned his gaze to the ground. His eyes searched for something on the ground. Yuki watched the youkai as he examined the area around the spot where the taiyoukai was supposed to have breathed his last. Silence hung over them for a few moments while Kouga prowled about.

"What are you looking for?" Yuki asked, unable to resist the call of the nicotine. He lit up once more, earning him an exasperated glance from Kouga.

"You may be an elf, but you'll be the first elf in history to die of lung cancer," Kouga muttered as he dropped down on one knee to look at something more closely.

Yuki exhaled with an agitated puff. "Heh, that's what YOU think, youkai. You just want me outta the way. But let me tell you this," he said, pointing the end of his cigarette at Kouga, "she's the mother of my twins. I think I have as much right to her as you do."

The elf's words were dismissed with wave of Kouga's hand. "Whatever. Anyway, I found what I was looking for." He stuck a couple of fingers in the ground. "I knew it. Here. This is spot."

Moving over to where Kouga knelt, Yuki looked down. "What of it? It's a hole."

"You baka." Kouga looked up at Yuki. "Do you see the shape? It's not a hole, it's a slit in the ground. Its the perfect shape for where the blade of a sword pierced the ground." Kouga rose to his feet and dusted his hands off. "The Tensaiga would never have let its master perish."

Once more tapping ash on the ground, Yuki looked down and then back up at Kouga. "So, what are you saying? That the Tensaiga grew little legs, ran out here and swung itself to bring that fool back to life? Oh please, that's crazy talk."

"How else do you explain the absence of... of bones...or his clothing? It hasn't been that long since it happened. There would still be some remnants of his carcass, Yuki." Kouga lifted his head and took a long sniff of the air. "He hasn't returned to his house, at least not within the last couple of days. But I highly doubt this would be his only place of residence." Lifting his hands, he released his hair from its ponytail and ran his fingers through the silken black mass. "Shit, I'm gonna have to get in touch with Inuyasha." He began walking back the way they had come.

"What on earth for?" Yuki asked, trotting obediantly behind him. "He's probably in on this with Sesshy. You know how the inu tend to stick together."

"Shut up," Kouga shot back irritably. "I already told you that Inuyasha had nothing to do with this. If there's one thing I know for certain, it's his love for Kagome. He wouldn't have the heart to ram her off the road. Sesshoumaru on the other hand... Well, he wouldn't think twice about doing it."

They made it back to Kouga's car and got in. Yuki turned to look at Kouga, whose normally youthful face looked tired and drawn. It was obvious he was terribly worried about Kagome.

"Hey," the elf murmured gently. He put and hand on Kouga's arm as the youkai started the engine.

Kouga turned to see what the elf wanted. "Hmm?"

Yuki gave him a small smile. "We'll find them, don't worry." He gave Kouga's arm a squeeze and removed his hand. "So, where are we off to?"

Kouga put the car in drive and they shot forward. "To look for Inuyasha. If anyone knows where Sesshoumaru might be hiding, it would be him."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The maddening sound of his cell phone ringing jarred Inuyasha out of his sleep. Not that his sleep had been peaceful; he'd just had a horrible nightmare. His hand blindly groped around on his bedside table, seeking the object of loathing. He finally managed to getting the thing to the vicinity of his head.

"Yeah," he mumbled into the receiver. At least, he hoped it was the receiver.

A woman's voice cried softly, "Inuyasha-sama? Gomen nasai! I did not mean to disturb--"

Blast it to hell and back! It was Sesshoumaru's secretary. What in kami's name did his Royal Jerk-off want this time?

"What is it?" he rasped angrily, interrupting her.

The woman seemed to compose herself before speaking. "Sir, I have Narita-sama on the other line for you. He wishes quite urgently to speak with you."

Narita-sama? Kouga wanted to talk to him? What the hell for---?

"Fine," he snapped irritably. "Put him through."

There was a short silence before Kouga's voice came on. "Oy, inu-koro! Get your ass up and get over to my house now!"

Inuyasha froze. How DARE that fool speak to HIM that way! "Yaseokami," he snarled through clenched teeth, "don't you EVER order ME around! I don't fucking answer to you!"

An irritated sigh filled his ear. "Listen, I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I really need to you to come over right now. I..." Here, Kouga's voice broke off and Inuyasha could hear another male voice arguing with him. Inuyasha frowned. Was that Yuki's voice he heard?

Kouga resumed speaking after shushing Yuki. "I mean, WE need your help. Okay?"

Inuyasha snorted and rolled over onto his back. "And why should I?"

The next words chilled him to the core. "Its Kagome. Something's happened to her."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

The ground was cold and hard. Without having to open his eyes, Hiro knew that he was in a basement or cellar of some kind. The drip, drip, drip of water filled the air, disturbing the relative silence of... of...wherever the hell he was. When he did open his eyes, he was met with a dank, poorly lit room.

Ignoring the pain in his side, Hiro managed to roll over on his side and prop himself up on his elbow. Beside him, lay a blood-covered Kagome. He pulled himself over to her and quickly checked for a pulse. He nearly sobbed with relief when he found a pulse.

"Kagome," he whispered in her ear, "I'll get you out of here. Okay? I'll get you...out of...here..." He managed to hold his head up only a second longer, before passing out again.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 22

Upon hearing Kouga's words, Inuyasha sat straight up, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. His hair fell loose down his back and over his shoulders. "What?" he asked quietly, almost afraid to know any more. 

An irritated growl erupted from the earpiece. "I just told you. Something's happened to Kagome, you baka."

Inuyasha came back with a growl of his own. "Do you know what happened to her?" 

The words he had been dreading to hear filled his ear. "She's missing. We're still not sure if she's been kidnapped or not. She hasn't called me as of yet," muttered the wolf youkai. 

Inuyasha shut his eyes. He couldn't believe it. This wasn't right. It wasn't part of the plan. NOT that he approved of it, seeing who it was that constructed it. It was too early...way too early for HIM to have put a plan in motion. Something smelled fishy...

There was a confused silence on Kouga's end. "Baka hanyou? You there?" 

Inuyasha rubbed his eyes with back of his hand. "Huh? Yeah, I'm here." 

"Well? Aren't you gonna say somethin' smart, like what the hell did I do to your Kagome?" 

"What would be the point?" As much as he was worried about Kagome, Inuyasha did NOT want to continue talking to Kouga. He was treading on dangerous ground. Besides, he had a feeling he was being overheard. "She isn't mine, now is she?" 

A soft snort. "Hmph. About time you realized this, Inuyasha. Oy, come to my downtown office." 

'Oh shit,' thought Inuyasha trying not to panic, 'that's one thing I don't need to be doing.' He sighed heavily. "What for, yaseokami?" he asked tiredly. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kouga snapped. "Normally, in this kind of situation, you'd drop everything and come to her rescue." When there was no answer from the hanyou, Kouga went on. "Look, don't go getting any funny ideas, but... but we need your help. You've got to help us find her."

He supposed he could trot on down and help them as best he could. This WAS about Kagome, after all. "What exactly do you want from me?" 

The wolf sighed. It sounded as if he'd been waiting for Inuyasha to accede to his wishes. "Great. Listen, I want you to tell me the addresses of all of Sesshoumaru's homes. And don't bother lying to me about this, because I know he's got more than one place he crashes at."

"Really. How do you know that?" asked Inuyasha, geniunely curious, although he wouldn't dare let Kouga know. 

A deep chuckle. "One of the women working in my office followed him around for a week after hours. Everybody knows that fool is a workaholic. Anyway, she had this massive crush on him and she wanted to know where he lived. About a month later, I overheard her telling a couple of her co-workers that she followed him to at least three different addresses. He had two homes and one condo downtown." 

Inuyasha felt a groan coming up and quickly squashed it. "So why don't you ask HER where he lives?" he asked reasonably. 

"Don't you think I haven't thought of that?" snapped Kouga. "But this was two years ago. Everyone in that office have been scattered all over Tokyo in my other offices. The young woman, on the other hand, got married right before she left. Her husband got a promotion with his company and they moved to Europe. That's all I know." 

This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. Inuyasha cringed inwardly and started violently when a dark shape moved swiftly out of the corner of his eye. He jerked around to see. His bedroom door was open, but no one was in the hallway beyond. At least, not now there wasn't. "F-fine, Kouga. I'll be there. Bye." 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Inuyasha strolled into Kouga's office about an hour later. He didn't really want to talk to the damned wolf. Some things were better left alone. 

Kouga sat behind his huge marble desk and watched as Inuyasha took his sweet time coming into the room. He glared at him. "About time. Look, I've just learned something, baka hanyou," he announced. His long fingers tapped rhythmically on the smooth surface of the marble. A glass of ice-filled whiskey sat in front of him. It looked as though he'd just fixed it.

"Really." Inuyasha slid into one of the leather-bound chairs that sat right in front of the imposing desk. "And what is that, pray tell." 

The wolf sat back in his executive chair, pinning Inuyasha with cold, blue eyes. "It has just come to my attention that your brother owns a whitish, silvery colored Jaguar."

Inwardly, Inuyasha flinched. He didn't like where this was going. What has THAT to do with anything? Not only that, but he's been speaking of Sesshoumaru in the present tense. It appears that Kouga suspects... 

Outwardly, he shrugged. "Yeah, so? What of it?" 

Blue eyes narrowed almost hatefully at him. "That Jaguar was involved in a serious accident today," he went on smoothly. 

Dark eyebrows snapped downwards beneath silver hair. "Look, does this have anything to do with Kagome? Because if not, I'll be going." He rose to go.

"You're not going anywhere," Kouga said. He slid his hand beneath his desk and the sound of deadbolts being shot home could be heard. 

Inuyasha's head whipped around to look at the double doors leading out of Kouga's office. He went over and tried the doorknobs. He was locked in. "What the fuck is your problem?" he asked, turning around to face Kouga. "Let me out."

Kouga had risen and walked over to large windows that overlooked downtown Tokyo. Ignoring Inuyasha's demand, he said, "I know that you know your brother is still alive. His car rammed Kagome's car off the road and now, she and Hiro are missing. Tell me where he's hiding." 

Inuyasha stifled a groan. He knew! Damn, this would get complicated. The hanyou shook his head. "Don't. Don't do this, Kouga." 

"So you do know where he is." Kouga's voice was low and dangerous. "I thought so." He turned his head to look at his old rival, his long black hair falling over his right shoulder. Piercing blue eyes stared out at Inuyasha from beneath his midnight-black bangs. "Where is he?" 

Inuyasha felt a cold sweat break out all over his body. Shit, he should NEVER have come! If he hadn't or just flat out refused to help Kouga, it would have looked like he'd had something to do with Kagome's and Hiro's disappearance. But if he let something slip that he wasn't supposed to let slip...he could only imagine the consequences. 

His mind went back to the day after Sesshoumaru was supposed to have died. He had been aroused from sleep in the middle of the night by a loud, persistent banging. He had dragged his half-dead carcass to his front door, where he was violently thrust aside by a pale figure in tattered clothes. From his spot on the floor where he had fallen, Inuyasha saw a sight that he thought he would never see again. 

"Sesshoumaru!" he had cried out, scrambling to his feet. His hand immediately went to his side, forgetting that he was not wearing the Tetsusaiga. 

A very dirty and poorly dressed Sesshoumaru was suddenly before him, holding onto his neck and squeezing it. "You... tried to kill me!" he roared, thrusting Inuyasha in the air. "You tried to ruin my plans!" 

High above the ground, Inuyasha struggled for breath. "You...hurt...Kagome," he gasped, trying to insert his fingers between Sesshoumaru's grip and his throat. "Wasn't...gonna...let you..." 

"You let her get away from me. If this Sesshoumaru was going to die, then she was coming with me. But no! You had to go and ruin... everything!" There was a deep, exasperated growl and suddenly Inuyasha felt himself land hard on the floor. "Get up, Inuyasha, and go retrieve some clothes for your brother. I demand a bed and a shower as well."

A long, hostile silence followed. 

"You've got other places to live, baka," Inuyasha snapped. He had gotten to his feet and began to head off in the direction of his bedroom. "So, go there and leave me alone." 

"You knew I was still alive, didn't you?" the taiyoukai asked suddenly.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. He sighed. "Yeah, I had a feeling you were." He ran an agitated hand through his hair. "So why did you come back? Huh? Did you come back for her? For Kagome?" He whirled around to face his brother. "Can't you just leave her in peace? She doesn't want you." 

"Are you saying she would rather want YOU?" Sesshoumaru scoffed. "Unfortunately, its obvious which male she has chosen. But no matter," he went on, flipping a lock of silver hair back over his shoulder, "no man besides me shall have her." 

"I'm warning you, leave her alone!" 

"What will you do to me, dear brother?" the taiyoukai sneered. "Whip out your big bad sword and swing it at me? Please, spare me your dramatics." 

Inuyasha pulled himself up to his full height. 

Sesshoumaru's icy, deadly voice rang out quietly in the foyer. "Kagome is not the only one this Sesshoumaru has been watching these last few days," he said. 

A shiver ran down Inuyasha's spine. Slowly he said, "Nani?"

Something like a smirk played about Sesshoumaru's pale lips. "I know what you've got planned for my little miko," replied the taiyoukai. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Inuyasha said calmly. 

"Oh, but I believe you do." Sesshoumaru moved silently over to the hallway closet and opened the door. He put a hand out and reached out for a gray metal box. Retrieving it, he used a sharp fingernail to jimmy it open. Dipping his hand in and pulled out two airplanes tickets. "The Fiji islands. One way tickets. Huh." He flipped the tickets in Inuyasha's directionl. He let them flutter to the floor. "You were planning on abducting Kagome, weren't you."

"There's nothing unusual about purchasing one way tickets," grumbled Inuyasha. "For your information, my buying those tickets had nothing to do with Kagome. This is none of your business!" A thought struck him. "And how the HELL did you know where those were?" 

Shaking his head, Sesshoumaru released a small sigh. He replaced the metal box back in the closet. "Did you not hear me? I said that it was not only Kagome I have been keeping an eye on." He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorframe. "I know exactly what you plan to do with her. As soon as I was out of the picture, you would not hesistate to make a move on the miko. Kouga would relax his guard if he believed me to be dead, thus allowing you to be able to make off with her." He narrowed his eyes. "Despite your alliance with him against me, you never would have told him I still lived. Would you?" 

The look on Inuyasha's face told him what he wanted to know. The taiyoukai nodded satisfactorily and walked towards his brother. "Now, as I have told you before, you will retrieve clean clothes and make up a bed for me." He saw that Inuyasha was about to object and put up one slim hand. "This Sesshoumaru is still walking this earth, Inuyasha. That means I am still head of this family and still in charge." 

"Do you really think I give a flying shit?" retorted the younger inu youkai angrily. "Nobody would care if you died, you bastard. Don't you know that? Everybody I know fucking hates your damn guts, Sesshoumaru. Me, your employees," Inuyasha paused a split second before saying, "...Kagome." 

The older youkai tilted his perfect head back, giving the appearance of looking down on his brother, which of course, was exactly what he was doing. "Do you really think this Sesshoumaru gives a flying shit either?" he jeered, his upper lip curling back to expose his insanely sharp fangs. "All of you, Kagome included, are beneath me. Haven't you guessed this by now, brother dearest?" 

Inuyasha said nothing. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed slightly, as if in thought. 

"While recovering from my wounds, this Sesshoumaru has decided to take back what is mine once and for all. I shall remove her from that wolf's grasp and bring her back to my house where she belongs. She will take her rightful place as my mate and serve me the way she's supposed to." He managed a small smirk. "Perhaps this Sesshoumaru shall place a collar and leash on her so she won't run away again. Yes, that sounds like a wonderful plan." 

Inuyasha glared up at Sesshoumaru. "You...you're a fucking psycho," he whispered hoarsely. 

Sesshoumaru moved silently towards Inuyasha, arms still crossed over his chest. He stopped right in front of the hanyou and leaned down, his lips almost touching one silken white ear. "Hear me well, little brother," he whispered. "You say anything to ANYONE about my being alive, when I get my hands on Kagome, I'll introduce her to a whole new world of pain and torment. Got it?" He straightened and brushed one clawed finger against Inuyasha's cheek. "You'll never lay eyes on her again. Is that what you want?" 

When Inuyasha did not respond, he continued. "Also, and if you tell Kouga about me, this Sesshoumaru shall let Kouga know what you were planning to do with the miko. He won't be very happy about THAT, now will he?"

The sound of a throat being cleared brought Inuyasha swiftly back to the present. He looked over at Kouga, whose body was tense and ready to spring at him. "Tell me where he IS, Inuyasha!" he roared.

"Why?" Inuyasha yelled back.

Baring his fangs, Kouga let loose a low growl. "Because you know and I know that HE has her!" 

Inuyasha shook his head. "We don't know that for certain, you bastard."

With a snarl, Kouga leapt at Inuyasha, knocking him to the ground, his hand pinning him down to the floor by the neck. "Why the fuck are you protecting him? Don't realize what he's gonna do to her? He's gonna kill her!" 

Grunting, Inuyasha managed to shove Kouga away from him. He sat up, holding his throat. "This conversation is over, Kouga. I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You're scared of him, aren't you?" 

Inuyasha turned away, but Kouga went on. 

"Did he threaten you, Inuyasha? Is that why you won't say anything?" Kouga's voice was soft, insistent. 

The hanyou shook his head, causing his silver hair to sway gently. "I...I...can't say anything, Kouga. Please...don't ask me anymore." His voice shook slightly.

The wolf's eyes narrowed on Inuyasha's back. "I see. He did...didn't he." He squared his broad shoulders and looked out the window, a small sigh escaping his lips. "So that's it. He has her, but if you say anything to me he would hurt her. Right?" 

There was a flash of silver hair and Kouga found himself pinned against the glass, with Inuyasha's hand around his throat and Inuyasha's face in his. "Why did you have to go and say it out loud? Huh?" He pulled away from Kouga. Running his hands through his hair, he began pacing nervously in front of Kouga's desk. "Shit..." his voice trailed off into incoherent mumblings about Sesshoumaru overhearing them and possible wiretaps everywhere. 

Kouga leaned against the glass for a moment, watching the anxious hanyou. "Damn. What the hell did he to you? Did he beat you or something? Don't tell me you're scared of that monster prick. You've never been scared of him before." 

"I'm not scared of him, Kouga." Inuyasha ceased his pacing and turned to look over at Kouga. "I'm scared for Kagome. If you haven't noticed yet, Sesshoumaru is not his old self. He's gone crazy." His face crumpled and his hands came up to cover his face. "I knew. All this time, I knew that he was still alive and I never let you know, so that you'd be on your guard. And now..." He took in a great gulp of air. "he's probably got her and torturing her as we speak."

Probably? Kouga lifted an eyebrow. "What do you mean, probably? Don't you know for certain?" 

Inuyasha shook his head, sniffling. "No. I know he'd planned to take her, I just didn't know exactly when or how. But one thing I do know for certain is that it wasn't supposed to be so soon. Knowing that jerk as I do, he never would have started something ahead of schedule."

Nodding his understanding, Kouga moved over to his desk and sat down in his chair. He swivelled the chair so he could stare out the windows, crossing one Versace-clad leg over the other and reaching out for his sweating glass of whiskey. Absently, he dragged one long finger down the side of the glass, pushing the condensation to the bottom of the glass. "Do you think someone else is involved?" he asked quietly. 

Resuming his seat, Inuyasha shrugged. "I don't know, possibly. But if this is my brother we're talking about, he wouldn't collaborate with anyone. He'd want to take complete credit for it." 

The phone rang. Kouga reached over to answer it. "Moshi-moshi. Oh, Detective Akiro. How are things progressing?" 

Inuyasha watched Kouga's face intently. 

"Really? That's great news! Have you found any clues concerning that, then? Oh, you haven't even seen the interior yet. Okay. Thank you for keeping me up to date. Yes, please. Ja na." He hung up and turned to Inuyasha, a hopeful look in his blue eyes. "They just found Sesshoumaru's car. It'd been abandoned in some woods near the accident. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hiro woke to find Kagome gone. It had taken him forever, it seemed, to be able to move properly and actually register the fact that she was truly missing. Instantly panicked, he scrambled to his hands and knees, but fell over on his side when he couldn't balance himself. His head was pounding and his entire body ached, as though he'd gotten the shit kicked out of him. 

That was when he realized that he was no longer in that dirty basement place. He took a cautious look around, taking in the room he was now confined in. It was clearly a feminine room, light and airy, done in soft blues and greens. The floor he had fallen to wasn't a floor at all, but a soft, cushiony mattress.

He frowned but stopped, as it made his head hurt. A bed? Why would he be on a bed?

A woman's voice came to him from somewhere behind him. "My poor, poor wind elf. Are you in much pain?" 

Lightly treading feet grew louder as they reached the bed. The mattress shifted slightly and Hiro could see a young, dark-haired woman sitting before him, her feet tucked neatly beneath her. She looked familiar.

The woman leaned forward and he could see her more clearly. With a start, he realized that her eyes were red. Was she a demon? 

"Who...are you?" he whispered. He knew he'd seen her somewhere before, but he couldn't remember. He DID know that she was bad news.

A slight frown creased her smooth brow for a moment. Then it cleared and she smiled at him. She raised her arm and brought her hand to his head. Cool fingers ran lightly through his hair. "You've forgotten me. That's a shame. I suppose I shall have to introduce myself. My name is--"

"K-kagura," Hiro rasped. Damn it all! That meant that Kagome was most likely taken by... 

Kagura laughed softly and nodded. "So you DO remember me! How delightful. You know, we never got really acquainted the last time. But this time..." She leaned in closer, so her lips were inches away from his, "This time we shall become very good friends. The best." 

Hiro shuddered as she closed the gap between them. Her lips were cold and the tongue trying to squirm its hideous way into his mouth was even colder. He tried to push her away as politely as he could, but that only seemed to urge her on. She shoved him onto his back and straddled him, her tongue finding its way into his mouth. 

Hiro cursed the fact that he was nearly powerless. All he wanted was to find Kagome and get the hell out of here. He struggled with her, but in his weakened state, she only had to pin him to the bed to keep him still. 

The wind demoness lifted her head and stared down at him with passion-filled scarlet eyes. "Where do you think you're going, Hiro? I'm not done with you. At least, not yet." She smiled down at him. "I've wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you, little elf." Her fingers went to his shirt and yanked it off of him. 

"Iie," he hissed. "Don't...touch me..." 

She cocked an eyebrow. "Don't touch you? I can touch you wherever I please, little elf. You belong to me now." Her eyes shifted down to his chest; her hands followed her hot gaze. Icy fingers trailed absently over his pecs down to his abdomen. "Beautiful," she whispered with awe. "Just...beautiful." She leaned down once more, lips brushing his smooth, hairless chest. 

Hiro grimaced as she kissed him. Not that he wouldn't normally enjoy such attentions, but this was far from normal. He preferred his women warm to the touch. "Get off of me," he growled at her. "Don't touch me!" 

Laughter was his answer. Her lips moved up to his neck. "You've never been with a demon, have you? No matter. I promise I will be gentle with you." She raised her head to look into his eyes. "You are so perfect. I might even thank Naraku for letting me have you." 

Her lips covered his and Hiro could feel the cold flesh of her bare breasts against his body...and he knew. 

Kagura was going to rape him. 

'Like hell I'll let her get away with this!' he thought angrily. So he tuned her out, letting his soul reach out to his brother. Please Kami, let this work...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A knock on Kouga's office door startled both Kouga and Inuyasha. Kouga unlocked the door and it opened, revealing a flushed Yuki.

"Sumimasen. I had to go and check on the twins." He came forward and sat down in the chair next to Inuyasha. "Oy, Kouga. You gonna finish that drink?" 

"Huh? My drink?" Kouga looked down at his untouched whiskey. "Iie. It's probably all watered down by now." 

Yuki reached forward and grabbed the glass. "Say no more, Kouga. You had me at 'iie'." With a wink, he tipped the glass back, drinking it all in two massive gulps. 

Inuyasha eyed the elf with irritation. "You're gonna die with all the smoking and drinking you do," he muttered sourly. 

"Right, whatever," the elf scoffed and leaned forward to place the glass on Kouga's desk. But the glass never made it to its destination. It slipped from Yuki's fingers and shattered on the ground.

"Oy!" Inuyasha cried jumping and away from the mess. "What the hell is wrong with you, freak?"

"Shut up, Inuyasha!" Kouga too, had jumped up, but he saw the odd look on Yuki's face. "Yuki? What's wrong?"

Yuki, his arm still outstretched, had gone quite pale. His eyes were wide pools of shocked emerald green "H-hiro? Kami! Where are you!"

Kouga and Inuyasha exchanged shocked looks. 

The elf rose slowly to his feet, his head nodding as if he was listening to someone. "We'll find you. Okay? We'll find you!" 

"What happened? Where's Hiro and Kagome?" cried Kouga. 

Yuki shook violently. "We have to get them back, Kouga." He began walking unsteadily towards the door. "C'mon you two. We have to go now!"

Inuyasha scowled and went after him. He grabbed Yuki by the arm and whirled him around to face him. "Well? Where are they? Where's Sesshoumaru? Is he there?"

Yuki shook his head. "N-not Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru doesn't have them." He looked from Inuyasha back over where Kouga still stood. "When Hiro contacted me, he told me that Kagura was trying to rape him." 

Inuyasha shot a look over at Kouga, whose face was grim. "Oh shit," the hanyou muttered. "Naraku's the one who kidnapped Kagome and Hiro." 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 23

Down in the cold basement, Kagome finally stirred. Her dark eyes opened slowly into a semi-darkness. One by one, her senses returned to her and she realized that she was lying on hard, cold cement. Her body had gone cold. At one point, she had felt a heavy, overwhelming warmth cover her upper body. Now, it was gone.

The pain she had been feeling earlier was gone too, healed apparently by the jewel she carried. She breathed a sigh of relief when a gentle pulsing sensation in her chest brought her out of her lethargy. She sat up suddenly and looked around when she felt something was wrong. Hiro! He was missing and she could sense that he was in trouble.

Gathering her strength, she got to her feet and searched for a door. It took her a few minutes, as her eyes adjusted better to the darkness, all she could find was a small set of stairs that led up to a door. Even before she tried the door knob, she knew it would be locked.

'Damn it,' she thought impatiently. She needed to get out of here and look for Hiro. But how? From what she could see, there were no other ways to get in or out of this place... wherever this place was.

Kagome sat down on the bottom stair, trying to figure out how on earth she would get out of there without alerting her captors to what she was doing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What felt like forever after talking with his relieved brother, Hiro lay on his back, eyes tightly shut. He tried desperately to ignore what the wind witch was doing to him. His traitorous body, deprived of carnal pleasures for many decades, was responding to her actions.

Anger surged through him. Not so much at the creepy female riding him, but at himself. He was still weak from his injuries and couldn't fight back. Why hadn't he healed by now? What was taking so long?

He could hear Kagura was panting and moaning, could almost see her loathesome, pasty white body dripping with cold, icy sweat. Hiro couldn't keep from shuddering in revulsion at the thought. He'd rather be caught in a heated love triangle with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Damn, either way that was revolting!

All of a sudden, a shock ran through his system and he could feel power trickling through him. The Shikon... Kagome was awake! As soon as he could sense the smooth rhythm of the jewel, he felt his body heal and his strength return.

Hiro let his eyes open slowly. Kagura was above him, moving and sliding against him. The look on her face told him that she was completely lost in her own world of passion. His eyes narrowed. He was about to rock her world, alright.

Cautiously he looked around. Her fan was no where to be seen. It had to be around here somewhere.

The ground...where she dropped her clothes.

He was grateful that the dirty bitch hadn't shoved him to the middle of the bed, thus allowing his long legs to drape over the side of the mattress. Taking care not to disturb her, he first used his right foot to feel around on the ground beside the bed. He found nothing and began feeling around with his left foot. His foot came into contact with some soft, slippery material...her kimono.

Excellent. Now, for that fan...

He patted around for it, knowing that if he slid his foot, he might kick it way accidentally. His slow efforts were soon rewarded. His foot touched down on a hard object just beneath the silky material. At least he now knew where it was.

He lay his head back down when she surged forward to bite him playfully on the neck. "You know," she gasped against his neck, "Naraku is with Kagome as I speak. Oh, Hiro!" she cried ecstatically, throwing her head back. "He's going to beat her, rape her...then...oh kami!...kill her! I wish I could see it!" She laughed joyfully, her black hair escaping from its confines and tumbling down her back.

"You sick bitch. You're...going to pay...for uttering those words," he growled at her. He pretended to struggle to a sitting position, but he allowed her to pin him down once more.

"My perfect little elf," she purred, slowing the movements of her hips. "Why try to protect the miko? It's not you she desires. It's the wolf she wants. And even if she decides to drop him, your brother would be next in line. So where does that leave you? Hmm? My sweet, precious little elf..."

A horrible pang shot through his chest and he knew that Kagome was in trouble. "Kagome," he whispered.

Kagura grinned nastily down at him. The evil little glint in her blood-red eyes pushed him over the edge and his temper broke. His body stiffened; his normally gentle eyes turned completely black and filled with cruelty.

"Wha--?" the demoness gasped, pulling back away from him slightly. "Hiro?"

Hiro no longer wished to hear the woman's annoying voice. "Shut your mouth, bitch," he snarled. "Kagome is in trouble."

No sooner than the words left his mouth, than the entire wall behind him exploded inwards, filling the whole room with howling winds.

Kagura gave a scream just before her body was ripped away from Hiro's and pinned ruthlessly to the opposite wall.

The tall elf rose to his feet and pulled his trousers back on. His eyes, still blacker than black, did not leave her as he dropped down to grab his shirt and her fan which was under the kimono. After he donned his shirt, he broke eye contact and looked down at his hands where the witch's fan rested. "Without this, you are nothing," he said quietly. "Are you." His hair and clothes whipped about wildly in gale.

Kagura tried desperately to move, but she was held against the wall, completely unable to even shift one limb. She could, however, still move her eyes and she saw that all her furniture had been sucked out. Bastard!

Hiro sensed her trying to fight. He smirked. "You think you are the wind, don't you?" His gaze burned into her and he saw her flinch. "Well, you're not," he snapped when he saw her try to speak.

He moved over to where she was affixed to the wall, her fan held out before him. He waved it in her face once before destroying it with his hands. He let the mangled mass fall unheeded to the floor, where it was picked up by the wind and sent flying out through the massive hole that had once been a wall. "You merely borrowed it. I, on the other hand, AM the wind. Naraku gave you the power to wield it through your fan, but I was born being able to use it naturally." He stepped back and spread his arms.

The air swirling around them intensified and pushed her even harded against the wall so that the surface around her body began to crack. The dark-haired elf smirked. "As you can see, I have no need for fans." He turned to leave the room, but stopped and shot a dirty look at her over his shoulder. "Oh, by the way, you will never touch me again. I'd be less repulsed having sex with a hideously decomposed corpse."

As he left the room, Kagura saw him wave his hand. Horror gripped her as she was sucked out of the room right before she felt her body being ripped apart by invisible, vicious fingers.

oooooooooooooooooo

Kagome, still sitting on her stair, nearly fell off of it when she heard someone come up on the other side of the door, with keys rattling. She choked back a scream and quickly looked around for a hiding place. With a tremor, she realized there were none. No, wait. There was one place. She ducked down beside stairs, flattening her body as much as possible against them.

The faint sound of a key entering a lock could be heard, followed by the doorknob turning. The door creaked open.

The miko held her breath as heavy footsteps descended the stairs. Her heart knocked painfully against her ribs. She hoped to Kami that her captor wasn't a youkai. But the next words she heard killed that hope.

"Kagome. Come now. You needn't hide from an old friend like this. I promise I shan't hurt you." Naraku's voice was as smooth as ever.

From where she was hidden, Kagome shut her eyes, sending hot tears rolling down her face. This couldn't be happening! This just couldn't be happening!

"Why are you sobbing, little one?"

The proximity of Naraku's voice caused her eyes to fly open and a bloodcurdling scream to let loose. Naraku was kneeling in front of her, his right hand moving up towards her face. She noticed how changed he was. He was dressed in a suit and tie; his once luxuriant masses of wavy hair were gone, replaced with a much shorter hairdo. It was almost business-like.

With a panicked sob, she dove to her right, out into the room and began to crawl away from him.

He merely had to reach out and grab her ankle. She screamed again and tried to kick his hand off of her, but to no avail. The evil hanyou yanked her back towards him and pulled her beneath his body.

But Kagome did not go willingly. She clawed at his face and pounded on his chest.

This only caused him to laugh with delight. "Tiny miko! How you make me laugh!" He grabbed her flailing wrists and held them over her head. "Sorry, little one, but you and the jewel will be mine. So, why not be a dear and just hand the glass ball over, okay?" He gave her a patronizing little grin.

Anger flared up in the miko. She wriggled a hand loose and slapped him hard across the face before he could stop her. Naraku let out a threatening growl, grabbed her wrist and slammed it on the ground above her head. She cried out in pain.

"Look, bitch," he snapped, "I'm trying to be nice about this. There was no cause for you to do that." He leaned down closer to her, his lips brushing her small ear. "Give me the jewel, Kagome."

She shook her head. "N-no."

A snort ruffled her hair and sent shivers down her spine. "Fine, I'll ask nicely. Please...give me the jewel, Kagome."

"Go to hell."

The heavy body above Kagome stiffened. She dared not breathe for a whole minute. She knew she shouldn't have said that to him, especially when she was in such a vulnerable position, but she couldn't help it. There was no way she was just going to meekly hand over the very thing she was supposed to be guarding with her life.

Hot breath filled her ear and covered the side of her face and neck. "You shouldn't have said that." His voice was rough with strain. "I didn't bring you here to harm you, Kagome. I just...I just..." An exasperated sigh. "I just wanted you to give me the jewel. That's all. I knew you wouldn't, not willingly anyway, but I was fine with that. I could have made you my mate, then we could share it."

Unable to help herself, Kagome laughed. Naraku lifted his head and looked down at her. "What's funny? The thought we could share the jewel?"

She shook her head vehemently. "That's not it. It's just the thought of us being mates. I mean, seriously, come on," she gasped between chuckles, "you and me? That's just crazy talk." She laughed again.

The hanyou couldn't hold back a small smile. She was really a very pretty young woman. No wonder Kouga and Inuyasha were always fighting over her.

Kagome blinked up at him, her smile fading. "But I'd never share the Shikon no tama with you, Naraku. Never. Do you hear me? I'd never let it be used for evil."

"But if you were my mate," he retorted, allowing his weight to crush her, "you'd have to. You may be powerful, miko, but as of yet, you and your pitiful little friends have yet to actually kill me off." He smiled as he heard her pant for breath. Dipping his head down to her throat, he allowed his tongue to dart out and flick lightly over a pulse point beneath her skin. "Your elf protector is upstairs getting his brains screwed out by a very enthusiastic Kagura, leaving you alone and defenseless. What will you do now, little one?"

There was no hesitation. Kagome shut her eyes and concentrated on calling for Hiro. As for Naraku, he merely gave a harsh laugh and ground his pelvis against hers. Knowing instantly what he planned to do to her, Kagome screamed Hiro's name, unable to stay calm any longer. She began to squirm and struggle beneath him, but for all her frantic movements, she only accomplished turning him on even more.

When she felt his hot breath and cold fangs brush against her shoulder, she began to weep. Kouga was supposed to do this! Naraku had no claim to her! "Hiro..." she sobbed.

A deafening noise could be heard from somewhere above them, followed by a woman's scream. Naraku's weight was gone from her and Kagome breathed in a huge breath before rolling away from him, just in case he tried anything. Instead of him going after her, Naraku only growled.

They listened for a little while in silence but all that could be heard was the howling of what sounded like powerful winds.

"What the hell--?" He whipped around to look at her, a fierce scowl on his face.

Kagome crouched against the wall, shivering. "Wh-what?"

In two strides, he was before her and yanked her to her feet. "Kagura. Your elf tried to destroy her." Kagome protested when he slung her over one broad shoulder and stormed up the stairs.

"Agh! Put me down, you neanderthal!" she screeched, fists pounding on his back. She tried to kick as well, but one powerful arm across the back of her calves stilled those limbs. But that did not still her tongue as she continued to harass him. "Freak! Pervert!"

"Shut up," said Naraku brusquely. Once they got to the top of the stairs, he took a right and headed down a darkened hallway. Kagome's yells bounced off the walls as they went.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This time it wasn't Kouga'sfoot that sped them towards their destination. Kouga wished to drive but both Yuki and Inuyasha nixed that idea. The wolf wasn't known for his driving prowess. Instead, they had him sitting in the back seat of his own car with the hanyou driving and Yuki riding gunshot.

"Damn it!" snarled Inuyasha at a car in front of them. "Get outta the way, punk!" He jerked the wheel and accelerated, the car shooting forward and around the obstacle ahead of them. "Shit, you'd think some people couldn't drive nowadays."

In the backseat, Kouga shut his eyes. He wanted to see where they were going, just not HOW they were going to get there. He opened his eyes again when he felt motion sickness set in.

Up front, Yuki was concentrating on Hiro and Kagome. He fervently hoped that they were okay. His heart was tuned in to Kagome's now. He was trying to contact the jewel when he suddenly felt the jewel jump to life. Startled, Yuki managed a cry before he fainted. Inuyasha and Kouga freaked out for a split second before realizing that Yuki's chest was glowing.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha cried, shooting darting glances at the unconscious elf beside him. "Kouga..."

"Damn it, watch the fucking road!" yelled a panicked Kouga. Seeing Yuki slump to the side, Kouga surged forward and was immediately arrested by the sight of his glowing chest. It took him a moment to realize what he was seeing...and then he released a shaky breath. "It's okay, baka hanyou. This means that the jewel is contacting him. She's alive then."

"Keh. How do YOU know that, yaseokami? He's out cold."

Kouga waited until Inuyasha steered them over onto the shoulder before popping him on the side of the head. "Because he told me that as long as she carries the jewel within her and is alive, it will physically affect him." He patted Yuki's cheek to wake him. "He can't see the jewel and neither can Hiro, but when the miko holds the jewel within her body, they are connected to her."

Inuyasha let loose a whoosh of air. "So she's alive!"

"That's what I said," the wolf muttered peevishly. He turned his attention back on Yuki. "Oy, Yuki! Wake your ass up!" He gave the elf another smack on the face, harder this time.

A low groan came from the blond man. A moment of silence passed while the elf came to. Then he sat up with cry, his hand going to his chest. "Inuyasha, what are you just sitting here for? Get moving!"

Inuyasha nodded and the car shot forward. "Where are we going, exactly?" he asked rather harshly.

"Don't ask...just drive..." Yuki gasped. His normally golden skin was ashen. "I'll tell you when to get off this road."

Kouga, who was still leaning forward, asked, "How is she? Is she okay?"

Weakly, Yuki shook his head. "Of course not. Naraku's got her, doesn't he?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naraku made it as far as the living room when he felt an ominous breeze circle him. It felt as if something large and angry was stalking him, sniffing around his legs. 'Shit,' he thought. He tightened his grip on Kagome's legs. Thankfully, she had shut up the moment they entered the room. No doubt she could sense the wind elf's presence. Hence, her sudden silence.

"I won't let you have her," Naraku said aloud, looking around. The elf wasn't visible, although he could feel him all around. "She and the jewel will be mine."

No sooner had he spoken those words, cold air descended upon them at such a speed that he was knocked to the ground. He released Kagome, who slid from his grasp, pushed away from him with her legs.

Growling, he quickly reached out for her legs to pull her back, but the wind rushing around them picked him up, leaving him suspended in mid air.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Naraku looked up to see the dark elf walking into the room from the foyer. Kagome had already scrambled to her feet and rushed over to him. The elf's dark eyes never left him, even as she ran into his arms and was enfolded in a bear-like hug.

Hiro! Thank kami! How are you? Are you okay?" whimpered Kagome against his chest.

"I'm fine," Hiro answered shortly. He continued staring unblinkingly up at his prisoner. "What of you, hanyou? How are you?" he asked, not bothering to hide his sarcasm.

Naraku thrashed about, but in the air he stayed. "What do YOU think, elf? Give back my miko and I'll let you live..." he began, but couldn't finish his sentence. Something that felt like a cold hand wrapped around his throat and squeezed. His gaze shifted back to the elf's face, where he saw nothing but hate. How odd, this level of negativity emanating from this normally gentle creature.

"You will never have her or the jewel she carries," Hiro hissed, turning Kagome around so that her back was right up against him. He lowered his head to whisper something in her ear. She listened intently and nodded her understanding. They both raised their left arms out in front of them. She laid her hand on top of his arm, her hand resting on his forearm.

The hanyou frowned. What on earth were they doing?

A moment later, he found out. Pink energy flowed out of her hand into his arm, which in turn flowed out of his hand into the whirling air. Oh crap!

He tried to move but of course, he couldn't. All he could do was wait for the purifying energy to envelop him and when it did, it was an excruciating feeling. He could feel his skin begin to blister and the putrid odor of burning youkai flesh filled his nostrils. He didn't know what was worse-- the smell or the pain.

The pain was so great that Naraku did not even realize that Kanna had appeared with her mirror. It was only when he felt himself drop to the floor did he notice the silent youkai watching him with her usual serene, expressionless eyes.

"Naraku," she said, her voice a breathy whisper. "Are you alright?"

He lifted himself up with shaky arms. "Where...are they?" His eyes looked around, but he was too weak to keep his head raised.

Kanna moved closer to him. "The elf took Kagome away, but they won't get far."

Naraku groaned as he got carefully to his feet. "Why is that, Kanna?"

The pale, emotionless demon walked up to him and stared into his eyes. "Because Sesshoumaru went after them."


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

Chapter 24

Hiro's eyes did not resume their natural color until he had spirited Kagome away from Naraku's house. They flew quite high in the sky, heading back to Kouga's home. While they were heading back, the elf got in contact with his brother. 'Yuki! Where are you?' he called out in his mind.

For a moment, there was no response. He was about to try again when Yuki's relieved voice rang in his head. 'Hiro! How are you? How's Kagome? Where are you? Are you still prisoners? What the hell happened to you guys?'

Hiro smiled at his brother's frantic questioning. It felt wonderful knowing his big brother really cared about him. 'All you need to know for now is that I have Kagome and we're both fine. We're no longer imprisoned, so whatever you guys are doing, forget about it and go back to Kouga's house. We'll meet you there,' Hiro replied calmly before shutting off the connection between them. He could feel that Yuki wanted to talk about what had gone on with Kagurabut he just wasn't ready to do that.

Behind him, Kagome held on to him. Her thighs clamped themselves against his sides as she released his neck. This was so much fun! She hadn't ridden so high before, not even on Kirara.

Hiro, sensing her feeling of elation, smiled to himself. "Having fun back there?" he called over his shoulder. A joyous laugh erupted from his passenger.

"You bet!" she shouted into the wind. "Go faster, Hiro!"

He reached behind him and grabbed the back of her thighs, thus anchoring her body to his. "Get ready!" he yelled just as he faced down into a nosedive and down they went. The miko's screams were left behind as they plummeted to earth. Despite her screams of delight, Hiro felt Kagome's small hands grab tightly on to his shirt. He could sense that a little bit of her excitement had turned to distress and he eased up just enough so that her grasp on his shirt loosened considerably.

Yuki called him, but he ignored it. He already told his brother what he needed to know. What else did Yuki want him to say? Did he want to ask a million questions about being overtaken by a woman? He sure as hell didn't want to talk about Kagura taking advantage of him. But then again, he hadn't been able to stop her. It was only when Kagome woke up...only then could the jewel help him.

A feeling of unease began to bother him. Something was about to happen. But what?

He looked around them and gave a mental shrug. No one and nothing was up here except some low hanging whispy clouds and a few birds. Well, whatever it was, he would deal with it when the time came.

oooooooooooooo

After relating Hiro's message, Yuki was greatly disturbed at the sensations he detected from his brother and Kagome. His brother was far too happy and Kagome's heart was beating wildly with excitement. Worst of all, Hiro wasn't responding to his calls. What on earth were they doing?

Hiro... Surely he wouldn't do THAT. Of course he wouldn't do THAT. Hiro...? Hiro and Kagome...? It wasn't possible, but he couldn't dismiss what he felt just now. It couldn't be what he thought it was. Could it?

"Make this piece of foreign junk move faster," Yuki snarled at Inuyasha, his eyes scanning the skies above and trying to keep his mind off of what was fast becoming an unpleasant thought.

Kouga leaned forward and growled in the elf's ear. "This car is a great piece of European technology. I won't have you putting down my car, Yuki."

The elf could feel Kagome's excitement spike to a tremendous peak... "JUST GO, INUYASHA!"

The engine thrummed as Inuyasha put his lead foot down. "What the hell is your problem, elf boy?" he snapped, shooting Yuki an angry glance.

Yuki returned the look before turning his head away and crossing his arms over his chest. He snorted. "Trust me, hanyou, you don't want to know."

"Oh really," muttered Inuyasha as he steered the car deftly through the light traffic. "Try me."

An irritated growl came from the back seat. "What are you two arguing about?" asked Kouga wearily. He rubbed his temples with his fingertips. "You guys are giving me a goddamn headache."

"Keh."

"Whatever."

Leaning back against the smooth leather seat, Kouga smiled. The two in the front were a lot alike, although they would be the very last to admit such a thing. Both were stubborn, pig-headed, foul-mouthed sons-of-bitches and complete opposites of their brothers. Brothers, who were, oddly enough, very much alike themselves.

Sesshoumaru and Hiro were both highly intelligent men. Before the former had lost his mind, he, like Hiro, had been the sanest man Kouga had ever met. Both were calm and cool-headed, but tended to keep to themselves. But it was Hiro's sweet nature that completely separated him from Sesshoumaru. His kindness and gentleness touched everyone around him, including that hard-boiled brother of his.

Kouga tilted his head back and shut his eyes. Come to think of it, he thought, Kagome was the same way too. Everyone couldn't help liking her. She even managed to tame Yuki to the point where he willingly gave up his wild ways to raise his children.

The old wolf cracked a grin. He still couldn't believe THAT one.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were nearly at Kouga's home when Hiro breathed a sigh of relief. He was exhausted and knew Kagome felt the same, especially since she seemed to have worn herself out on their wild ride. Her arms were wrapped loosely around his neck and he could feel her head resting against his back.

He smiled to himself. He felt proud that she trusted him enough to rest on him while they were high up in the air.

Her little heartbeats had slowed and was now going at a smooth, steady pace. She wasn't asleep, but she was deep in thought. Must be thinking of Kouga, he realized with a quiet chuckle, as he felt her body grow warmer against his back.

As they were descending, Hiro felt a presence behind them. Frowning, he turned his head to look around. He didn't have a good feeling about this...and he knew it was time.

Kagome, sensing his puzzlement, raised her head and looked over her shoulder. All she saw was a red-eyed blur coming towards them. She screamed as the object rammed into them. That familiar fury was back. Sesshoumaru! Oh kami, he HADN'T died that day Inuyasha hit them with the kaze no kizu! Damned Tensaiga...

Hiro's hands tightened on her thighs, keeping her body anchored to him. "Hold on!" he yelled as they fell to earth. He just managed to turn around, his weight keeping him below herand pulled her to his chest. "It will be alright," he whispered hurriedly in her ear. "It has to be done."

Kagome's head jerked up just in time to see him wink reassuringly at her before they hit the ground. Blood spurted out of his nose and mouth, covering her face in its horrific scarlet warmth. Even though she hadn't felt the impact, she had heard the delicate bones in his body break with a sickening thud. Hiro had taken it all for her.

"NO!" she screamed as his eyes closed. "HIRO!"

A hand snatched her by the hair and yanked her roughly off the body of her beloved friend. Immediately, she reached up and grabbed her hair just below her captor's clawed hand. "Let...go...of me!" she cried, struggling to release herself. Tears were spilling down her face as she was dragged further and further away. She saw the crater where Hiro's body had landed and all she could see now was the top of his head and the tips of his feet.

A heart-wrenching sob escaped her lips, which only seemed to enrage Sesshoumaru further. "Shut up, bitch!" he growled menacingly at her. "Your babysitter died doing his job. What more do you fucking want?"

Kagome froze, a biting retort hovering on her tongue. How dare he speak that way of Hiro! How dare he!

"You...BASTARD!" she shrieked as her hands reached up to grasp his wrist, digging her fingernails into his flesh. Fury fueled her rage, allowing the energy in her to release itself into his arm. While she was clinging to him, she felt the youkai inside her race around, begging to be let out.

There was nothing for it, but to let it do what it wanted. She wanted to hurt Sesshoumaru. She wanted to kill him.

She felt her nails grow into claws and she allowed them to sink further into his arm. Sesshoumaru's roar shook the ground beneath her, but she didn't let go until she was flung from him. She landed on her side and rolled a short ways before coming to a stop.

She looked up to see Sesshoumaru on his knees, who was holding his arm to his chest and was doubled over in pain. His face was whiter than usual and he was panting hard. By the looks of it, he was stunned. Scrambling to her feet, she walked swiftly towards him, but he was ready for her. With his uninjured hand, he swiped at her, his claws slicing through her shirt with a hiss. Kagome looked down and saw her shirt disintegrate from the poison, leaving her abdomen completely exposed to just below her breasts.

"You perv!" she yelled at him and prepared to launch herself at him.

But Sesshoumaru was one step ahead of her. He pounced so swiftly that when he knocked her to the ground, she was left to wonder what had just happened. Once the stars disappeared from before her, she got an eyeful of a very highly pissed taiyoukai above her. His eyes glared hatefully down at her and she noticed that his fangs were longer than usual. Spittle dripped from his lips, slid down his teeth and onto her chest.

She was unable to keep the look of disgust off her face. "Damn, keep your spit to yourself," she hissed up at him, now very much aware of her own fangs peeking out from behind her lips.

A guttural growl was her only answer as he lowered his head and sniffed the air around her head. Kagome froze as his nose brushed against her forehead. What the hell was he doing?

Holding her breath, fright overcame her for a moment as his sniffing nose dipped down to the spot where her neck and shoulder met. His razor-sharp fangs grazed her skin and she could not hide her shudder of revulsion. A low growl rumbled in his throat and she quickly suppressed it. He went back to his sniffing.

Kagome fought the urge to squirm. The heat from his body was stifling her. He was SO warm, in fact, that she couldn't help but wonder if the man had a fever. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked him quietly, but his reply was only another growl, causing Kagome to flinch.

'Shit!' she thought as she felt her body begin to sweat beneath his. 'Okay, Kagome, calm down. Let's review this situation that I've managed to put myself in. I'm flat on my back on the ground, a huge youkai has me pinned down under him and his incredibly sharp fangs are right up against my skin. Not only that, it seems that Sesshoumaru has taken a back seat and his youkai is now in charge. Fuck. I'm so screwed.'

She could smell Hiro's blood on her face and neck, and battled the overwhelming urge to cry. She knew she had to do something. But what? Just how DID one deal with a gigantic psycho? Oh kami... Hiro...

Savagely pushing thoughts of her brave elf to the back of her mind, Kagome steeled herself and took a deep breath. "Please remove yourself from my person," she demanded in a stern, yet calm voice.

A noise that could only be described as an aggressive bark blared in her ear. A second later, she felt his head turn towards her face and a sharp, stinging sensation followed. As something warm and thick trickled down her face towards her ear, she could smell that familiar coppery scent of blood. But this time, it was hers. Sesshoumaru had cut her cheek with one of those deadly fangs.

Asshole! Kagome scowled up at him as his face reappeared in her line of sight.

Instinctively, she brought a knee up into his groin. All hope fled when she realized that her action hadn't fazed him. The bastard didn't even blink. In desperation, she reached up and clawed him across the face. He let loose an earthshaking, ear-shattering roar before grabbing her arms and pinning them down to the ground by her wrists.

She struggled in his grasp, but to no avail. Despite her youkai status now, she was still no match for his supernatural strength.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the car, Yuki felt something odd in his chest. Surprise, fear...terror. He shot forward in his seat, a hand clutched to his chest. "HIRO!" he cried in panic-stricken gasps. "Drive, Inuyasha! You must hurry!"

Inuyasha did as he was told and put the pedal to the metal. "Where to?" he asked cautiously. When Yuki did not answer, he shot him a questioning glance. "Where to, Yuki?"

Kouga, who had been lightly dozing, woke suddenly and surged forth, completely alert. "What of Kagome?" he asked quickly, his voice full of concern.

Yuki did not answer him either. Instead, he fell back against his seat with a horrified shriek. "HIRO! NOOO!"

Kouga and Inuyasha knew that something terrible had just happened to Hiro. And if something terrible had happened to him, then the same had just happened to Kagome. "Drive, Inuyasha!" Kouga ordered, holding Yuki down to keep from getting in Inuyasha's way.

"But where are we going!" Inuyasha shouted back. "I need to know where we're going!"

"I...I don't...know," the wolf stammered as they sped along. "I don't know..."

After a moment or two, they decided to drive back to Kouga's house as orginally planned. Yuki was now weeping silently and neither youkai could get an answer out of him. They were terrified of what they would find when they finally found Hiro and Kagome.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Sesshoumaru's youkai was slowly crushing her hands in his. It paid no heed to the screams of agony coming from the slight, struggling figure beneath him. All it knew was that it wanted to hurt her as much as he could.

Such a pathetic little youkai female! She was so weak it was laughable. All she could do was struggle and struggle, but she would never be able to break its grip.

It dipped its head again to sniff her. Still unclaimed, she was, and unmarked. But the youkai inside her was created by them. How strange it was that she did not want anything to do with them. By rights, she should be theirs! After all, did they not create her? She belonged to them! They were her lord and master!

Staring down at her, it could not help but flinch at the look in her eyes. It was almost as if she hated them. Her lips were pulled back in a snarl, her sharp, white teeth exposed to him. The gentle brown eyes were gone, replaced by burning orbs of angry scarlet. It growled back at her, determined to show their dominance over her.

Kagome, however, was not about to let this filthy murderer hold her down. Her hands were in terrible pain but she could NOT let him win. She stopped snarling at him and relaxed, shutting her eyes. She could feel his confusion wash over her. Good. Let him try to figure her out.

The growling from above continued, but she didn't care. She was gathering her energy for another attack when there was a flash of light bright enough to be seen with her eyes closed. There was an electrifying vibration and some pain. That was followed by a monstrous clap of thunder and the putrid scent of burnt flesh, as well as a roar from Sesshoumaru.

Startled, her eyes flew open. The taiyoukai had jumped to his feet and was batting his backside with a frantic hand. He turned around, eyes looking over his shoulder and down at his ass where Kagome could see a large, blackened spot on his trousers. Unable to help herself, Kagome let out a laugh, but quickly stifled it by clapping one hand over her mouth. Sesshoumaru was scowling as he tilted his head back and gazed up at the heavy dark clouds that were now blotting out the sun. The scowl shifted to a look of bewilderment.

Casting her eyes on the sky above, Kagome was also wondering how that had happened. Seriously, what WERE the chances of him getting struck by lightning on the ass? It was like something didn't want him to hurt her.

The miko's heart skipped a beat. Something? Or...someONE?

She scrambled to her feet and turned to look over at the deep gash in Kouga's once smooth green lawn. But hope died as swiftly as it had come. Hiro had not moved an inch. He lay just as he had when they struck the earth.

Turning away, she hung her head and let the tears fall. Of course he was dead. They had fallen a very long way. Not even an elf could survive that kind of accident. Even with their elemental powers, they were still mortal.

Breaking into her thoughts, a cruel hand snatched her neck, the steel-like fingers biting into her skin. Kagome gave out a little cry of pain and surprise.

"HOW is he doing that?" Sesshoumaru's voice rumbled in her ear.

Kagome tried is unsuccessfully to pry his fingers loose. "How is who...doing what?" she gasped.

"HIM!" he snapped, thrusting her forward in the direction of Hiro's body. The grip on her neck stayed.

She began to tremble violently. "He's...d-dead, S-sesshoumaru. He...isn't doing anything to you." A sob broke her voice. "H-he...can't do...anything anymore."

He snorted into her ear. "Oh really. Then how the fuck do you explain the sudden change in weather?"

Heaving a shaky sigh, she replied. "It's happened before. Weather can be unpredictable sometimes, you know." She tried not to cry, for it only made him angrier, it seemed.

"Fine then, little miss know-it-all, then can you explain how a bolt of lightning struck my ass?"

Without meaning to, Kagome burst into hearty laughter. She couldn't help it. The memory of Sesshoumaru's backside with that blackened spot on it was just too hilarious. Her mirth did not last long, however. Sesshoumaru shook her quite violently, forcing the laughter to cease.

"Well? Can you!" he yelled in her ear.

"No..." she managed in a strangled croak. "C-can't..."

"Didn't think so."

With that, he shoved her forward. She stumbled and fell into the crater, landing right on top of Hiro's rapidly cooling body. She could feel the horrible change in it. It was no longer solid, she thought as she began to sob uncontrollably. Curling into a ball, she pressed her face against his neck as if seeking comfort from him. Comfort which he could no longer give.

As she lay still while Sesshoumaru glared hatefully down at her, her mind began to wander. Just where the HELL was Yuki! What was HE doing while his brother died an undeserved death?

During this time, Kagome felt the wind freshen and another soft rumble of thunder. The wind was blowing harder now. Kagome sniffed the air tentatively and frowned. There was something strange going on here.

Sesshoumaru got to his feet and turned around slowly until his back was to her. Kagome winced when she sat up. She could feel the horrific sensation ofbroken bones moving around beneath her. Sickened, she scrambled out of there, being very careful not to step on him anymore than she had to. She could no longer disturb his rest. It was just too much for her to bear, to lie there with him and he not touch her back or put his arms around her. To never hear him talk again... or laugh in the sun with his soft, curly chocolate brown hair swirling around his head. To never again see his shy smile and twinkling brown eyes...

Her eyes narrowed as she took one last look at Hiro. What a fucked up way to die...in goddamned ditch.

Turning her attention to Sesshoumaru, she saw he was still staring up at the sky, as if there was something really interesting up there to see. Kagome, body trembling with rage this time, moved forward slowly. A voice from somewhere inside her urged her on, telling her that this was the right time. The voice sounded strangely like Hiro's voice.

The second she got close enough to him, she launched herself forward, leapt onto his back and slammed her hands onto his head, digging into his scalp with her claws. The second her skin touched his, rosy lights shot out of her hands and straight into his head. She gave him all the energy she could, hoping it would be enough to stun him.

It was. Taken completely by surprise, Sesshoumaru flung back his head in an effort to rid himself of her. His mouth was open in a wordless scream, his long fangs protruding outwards. His eyes were a deep, blood red. She could feel his youkai struggle to get away from her and that made her happy. She wanted both of them to feel pain. Lots of pain.

So stunned was he, that he was unable to move his limbs. He fell to his knees on the soft grass beneath them and pitched forward. Kagome didn't let go, even when she followed him to the ground. Instead, she beat his head against the earth in a frenzy, her mind constantly replaying the moment when Hiro's body had made contact...

"Damn you!" she screamed as hot, salty tears went streaming down her cheeks. "Damn you, you mother-fucking bastard!"

Letting go of his scalp, she got up, flipped him over and began pounding on his grass- and bloodstained face with her fists. But she couldn't see his once coldly perfect face. It was only Hiro she saw and the rage that filled her was one she had NEVER experienced before.

Reaching for his throat, she wrapped her hands around him and squeezed as hard as she could, sending more purifying energy into him. Unable to escape, his body writhed madly on the ground. Pink electricity crackled all over him and the stench of burnt youkai flesh was nauseating, but she did not turn away.

When she was drained of power, she stood over him and stared down at his unconscious form, her chest heaving with exertion. "Not so mighty anymore, are you?" she spat. Something ran into her eyes and she lifted her hands to wipe whatever it was, away with the back of her hand. It was sweat, mingled with Hiro's drying blood.

Her face crumpled once more as she turned back to glance at where Hiro still lay. Limping forward with exhaustion, she fell to her knees beside his shallow grave. Then she threw back her head and howled.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Turning onto the street where Kouga lived, both youkai's ears caught a strange sound. Inuyasha slammed on the brakes and whirled around to look at Kouga, whose face had gone white. "Kouga--?"

Kouga said nothing. Instead, he bolted out of the car, ripping the door off its hinges in his haste to get out and began running down the long street. Inuyasha followed him right behind him in the car.

The wolf leapt over the high fence surrounding his property, while Inuyasha waited impatiently for the front gates to open so he could drive in.

Meanwhile, Kouga had dashed off to find Kagome, whom he discovered covered in blood and sobbing beside a large hole in the ground. Whatever was in that hole was making his mate cry and he needed to be there, to comfort her. Running up to her, he finally saw why Kagome was sobbing as if her heart was breaking. Hiro lay in that hole, his once elegant figure broken; his unruly brown hair mattedin blood that also covered his face in a grotesque red mask.

"Oh kami, no," he whispered in a stunned voice. He couldn't believe his eyes. He began to turn around, so he could check to see if Yuki was coming. It was too late. Yuki was already beside him, on his knees, his face horribly drawn and pale. No wonder he had freaked out like that in the car, Kouga thought as he dropped to his knees and gathered the weeping Kagome in his arms. The brothers were connected not only to Kagome, but to each other as well. How painful that must have been for Yuki, having to go through everything Hiro had gone through.

Inuyasha spared a little glancefor his battered brother, who was sprawled in the grass not far away, and went over to stand beside Yuki. He felt bad for the elf, who only knelt there, staring down at his brother as if he didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry, Yuki," he muttered, feeling very uncomfortable giving condolences to this guy whom he had never really liked much.

Yuki nodded mutely. Then without looking at anyone, he got up, stepped carefully in the body-sized hole and pulled his brother in his arms. He put a hand up to stroke his brother's hair and looked at Kagome. "It will be alright," he said solemnly. "It had to be done."

Startled, Kagome stiffened and pulled away from Kouga. "What did you say?" she asked Yuki, her voice incredulous.

In a shimmer of golden light, the elven brothers vanished slowly into nothingness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Not far away from the sad little scene, Naraku watched from behind a clump of trees. He frowned. 'So...the wind elf had died, huh? Kagura would very happy to hear that', he thought, a trifle sourly.

The dirty and bloody little miko was once more surrounded by her two youkai males, who for once, were not fighting over the right to mate her. Instead, they silently escorted her to the house, walking away from him. Good. Now he could see the damage she did to Sesshoumaru close up.

Naraku waited until the three disappeared into the gardens near the house before venturing out into the open. He barely cast a glance at the crater Kagome and the wind elf had made and instead made a beeline for Sesshoumaru.

The taiyoukai was a mess. There was blood and grass everywhere: in his hair, his shirt, on his face and up his nose.

The hanyou snorted. "You got what you deserved, you bastard," he hissed at the unmoving body at his feet. Turning back to the forest, he beckoned. "Come. It is time."

There was a small flash of light and out of the trees, stepped Kanna. She held her mirror carefully, as she always did. She and her mirror were ready to do Naraku's bidding.

As Kanna neared, Naraku looked back down at Sesshoumaru. He had plans for the taiyoukai.

oooooooooooooooooooooo


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I'm taking forever to update. Um...this chapter is going to get pretty weird to some of y'all. Someone in here is incredibly, INCREDIBLY ooc! You will know who it is when you get to it.

I know I'll probably get some flames about this, but I felt that I just HAD to try something new. I don't think it's been done yet, or much at all, so I felt that it wouldn't hurt to try it. lol Heh heh heh...enjoy...

Chapter 25

"It will be alright. It had to be done."

Those words rang continually in Kagome's head for those agonizingly slow days after Hiro's death. All she could do was listen to them as she lay on her bed, listless, not even feeling the tears that never stopped flowing for her friend.

Kouga had been nothing but the gentlest of men with her. He left her alone at times during the day because he needed to be at work, but at night he always slept right beside her and held her in his arms. Her silent weeping hadn't ceased, she barely slept, never spoke. She hadn't eaten in Kami knew how long and that worried him terribly. She hadn't even moved from this spot on her bed since he had laid her down on it. He knew it was guilt; a mind-numbing, soul-wrenching guilt that had forced her to retreat into herself like this. But why she should feel guilt was beyond him. She had done nothing wrong. It wasn't as if she had killed Hiro.

Even Inuyasha had been nothing but respectful to her. Later on that very first day, Inuyasha had gone back outside to collect his brother, thinking he would find the bastard sitting up wondering what the hell had happened. Unless of course, he was dead. But when he got there, he found a modernly dressed Naraku and Kanna standing over his brother's body. Kanna was, as expected, holding her soul-stealing mirror and attempting to draw in Sesshoumaru's soul.

Inuyasha was torn between letting them do it or stopping them from doing it. Finally he made his mind up. He shook his head and ran forward. "Oi, Naraku!" he shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

Naraku looked up and over at him. He only tilted his head to the side and slid his hands into his trouser pockets. "Afternoon, Inuyasha. Long time no see, eh?" He shot his fellow hanyou a welcoming smile.

The silver haired hanyou only glared back at Naraku. "I said, what the hell are you doing?"

Laughing, Naraku replied, "As if you didn't know. It's pretty obvious, now isn't it? I want his frozen soul. Just getting him out of my way. Pity the miko didn't finish him off. She was pretty close, though. I've never seen so much hatred from her before. That's what drove her on." He smiled nastily. "She really fried his brain. Heh. Or whatever passes for a brain," he sneered. He looked away from Inuyasha and back down at Sesshoumaru. He frowned slightly. What was taking so long? The pale youkai's soul wasn't being drained from his body as fast as it should.

Inuyasha saw the look on Naraku's face, then down at Sesshoumaru...and he already knew the answer to the other hanyou's unspoken question. "Do you really think the Tensaiga would allow this to happen?"

"The Tensaiga?" Naraku was puzzled. He glanced from Inuyasha to Sesshoumaru and back again. "What about it? He's not wearing it."

"That's what's so fucked up. He doesn't have to anymore."

Right on cue, a high-pitched whistling sound came hurtling towards them. Naraku looked shocked and took a step back, wrenching his hands from his pockets. "Are you kidding me? He can summon the damned thing?" His red eyes scanned the skies above them.

A long silver object soon presented itself, piercing the ground next to Sesshoumaru's body. The second it touched the ground, the blade began to hum, turning a cool shade of blue. Naraku grabbed Kanna and staggered back just as the blue light enveloped the pale, still figure of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha scowled and cracked his knuckles, readying himself just in case Sesshoumaru wanted to get down and dirty when he woke.

When the blue light disappeared, both hanyous waited with baited breath. Sesshoumaru would no doubt be pissed when he woke.

Golden eyes opened slowly. It looked as though he was trying to bring the world into focus. "What's... happened?" he murmured, his voice soft and slow.

Inuyasha frowned. Strange, that didn't sound like his brother. "Sesshoumaru?"

Groaning, Sesshoumaru winced and sat up. He put a trembling hand up to lightly touch his head. "Inuyasha? Is that you?" He looked up, his expression oddly child-like. "Inuyasha," he breathed. A small, relieved smile crossed his face. "You're here." He reached out to his little brother, who instinctively recoiled at the unfamiliar gesture. The taiyoukai frowned and withdrew his hand, shimmering tears welling up in his golden eyes. "You're afraid of me," he said sadly, lowering his gaze to the ground. "I don't want you to be afraid of me."

Naraku and Inuyasha exchanged shocked looks. 'What the hell is going on?' Naraku mouthed at Inuyasha, who only shrugged in response.

Kanna left Naraku's side and went to kneel beside the changed Sesshoumaru. He looked up at her with mournful eyes. Both hanyous stared at her as if she had lost her senses.

"Do not worry, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said in her usual breathy voice, "All will be well. Give your brother time to adjust to you. He is not used to seeing you this way." She got up and joined Naraku, who had already turned to go. She followed him without a word, leaving an astounded Inuyasha gaping after them.

Once they had gone, Inuyasha felt a small tug on his pant leg. He turned in time to see Sesshoumaru's lips curve up at the corners. "Brother," he whispered, gazing up at Inuyasha with appealing eyes.

Inuyasha finally began to realize that something traumatic had happened to his brother. He was no longer the same youkai he had been. Whatever Kagome had done to him had completely altered his mind.

Sighing, he held out a hand to his brother. A look of unbridled joy spread over his brother's face and Sesshoumaru took it gladly. He bounded to his feet and looked down at Inuyasha expectantly. "Where are we going?" he asked, grinning boyishly at the younger inu.

"Home," he said, shaking his head sadly. He gripped his brother's hand a little more tightly and led him back to the house. The older youkai followed obediantly after him, saying nothing. Instead, he only stared with adoration at Inuyasha's back, thinking how lucky he was to have such a brother as Inuyasha. When they had walked a several feet, Seshsoumaru frowned. "Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"My bottom hurts."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few days later, Kagome still didn't notice how much time had passed since she moved from her spot on the bed. She barely recalled the faces that floated before her blurred vision: Sango, who had checked up on her often while Kouga was gone; Miroku and Shippo who appeared sometime after her, then Inuyasha and after him, Kouga. Kouga would come into the room and not leave her until much later. But other than that, time moved unbearably slow to her. The hours flowed into each other, which left her unable to tell the difference between night and day, except for the light that managed to peek around the heavy curtains that Kouga kept closed. He didn't want her rest disturbed by bright sunlight.

It wasn't until three weeks later when the dam finally broke. Inuyasha brought the much-altered Sesshoumaru to Kouga's house. With Sesshoumaru in his current condition, it left him in charge of the taiyoukai's company. He entrusted his brother into Sango's and Miroku's care, and it was unanimously agreed that the older inu should be kept away from Kagome. Everyone feared that if she laid eyes on Sesshoumaru, memories would come flooding back and she may grievously injure herself as a result.

The day before the debacle, Sango and Kouga had gotten Kagome to bathe for the first time in a week and even eat a bit more than the two bites a day she usually managed to swallow. Everyone one in the household felt that this was a major breakthrough and hoped that she was well on her way to a full recovery. She still wasn't herself though, despite being able to keep her food down and sleeping for longer periods of time. They all knew what she had been through...what she had seen and felt. The sensation of having a close friend's life blood splatter all over your face; of having to feel their bones shatter beneath you... It was little wonder that when Kagome DID manage to sleep, for she would always wake up screaming Hiro's name. Kouga had to rock her back to sleep, while wiping away her tears and whispering loving words of encouragement.

On the day of the row, Kagome had been sitting listlessly in an armchair by one of the windows. It was open, allowing the cool, breezy air into the room. She was dressed in a white, filmy linen gown. Her hair flowed loosely about her slim shoulders. Once-lively chocolate brown eyes were now distant and flat in her pale face.

Kouga, who was standing in the doorway of the bedroom they shared, frowned. He had been watching her for the past few minutes. He had even called her name a couple of times, but she only sat in that chair, staring unblinkingly out of the window. If it wasn't for his youkai eyes and ears, he would think she was dead, so light was her breathing. Her chest barely moved.

Lately, when he kissed her, his heart broke every time he did so. She never kissed him back and never displayed any kind of emotion. To him, it felt as though he was kissing a porcelain doll, with its smooth cold skin and glassy-eyed stare. But his love never faltered, never waned. She was his mate and he would take care of her, no matter how long it took for her mind to recover.

Saddened, he finally left, whispering that he loved her. The second the door closed, another barrage of tears slid silently down her face unheeded.

A gentle breeze blew in, lifting one silken black lock of hair. The breeze departed and the strand of hair fluttered back down in its original resting place on her breast. She did not hear the bedroom door open, nor did she hear the soft footsteps that made their way to her chair.

A tall figure knelt down beside her and sniffed the air. "Hi there, pretty lady. Why are you crying?"

The living doll blinked, but said nothing. She only continued to stare out of the window.

The beautiful face beside her frowned. "I could smell your tears all the way from my room. It's down the hall. That way." He pointed one purple-striped clawed hand in the direction of his room.

Still, there was no response. Sesshoumaru was puzzled. The pretty woman did not seem to hear him at all. He did not like to see her cry, so he sat down on the floor beside her and watched her with concern.

"My brother says I shouldn't be in here," he went on in a hushed voice. His worried golden eyes remained on her still, white face. "He says that you are ill and need to be alone for awhile." He bowed his silver head and looked down into his lap. His long, elegant fingers plucked aimlessly at the fabric of his trousers.

After a long, silent moment, he looked back up at her. She had not moved at all. "I don't think you should be alone right now. You're sad. You need to be with people who love you. Being alone is bad. I hate it. I was alone for a very, very long time, but I don't remember why." He turned his head away for a second and when he looked back at her, he jumped.

Her head had turned, her soft brown eyes locked on his. Sesshoumaru smiled. He was so happy. "Hi!" he chirped sunnily. He got back on his knees and moved closer to her, his waist coming into contact with the armrest.

Now that he looked down at her, he could see her better. His heart began to beat faster. She was SO beautiful! Gazing down at her, his eyes glowed. "You look like an angel," he whispered, his voice filled with awe.

Once again she did not answer. She only sat in her chair and watched him. A slight frown creased her brow.

Sesshoumaru's face clouded. Could she not talk? He didn't understand.

As he puzzled over this, sounds of voices could be heard from the first floor. Uh oh! Inuyasha was talking with Uncle Kouga near the bottom of the staircase. Hurriedly, he got to his feet. "I have to leave now," he muttered apologetically. "If Inuyasha catches me in here, I'm in in big trouble." He lowered his head and tugged shyly at his shirt. "I hope they let me see you sometime," he whispered, his face turning bright red. "Y-you are so p-pretty." He turned away quickly and began to move away when he heard a soft, musical voice speak behind him.

"What is your name?" the voice asked.

Sesshoumaru stopped in his tracks. He looked back over his shoulder and saw that the black-haired angel had gotten to her feet. She was standing rather unsteadily beside her chair while she stared at him.

He rushed back to her and was fixing to hug her when he thought better of it and stopped himself before he could. Inuyasha had taught him it was not okay to hug everybody, only friends and family. He said most strangers don't like being hugged. Since Sesshoumaru had only met this woman today, she was considered a stranger.

He bowed his head shamefully. "I'm sorry I tried to hug you. Inuyasha says I mustn't hug strangers."

The girl frowned at him and he took a step back. Was she angry at him? What had he done wrong?

"Inu...yasha?" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes. He's my brother," he said proudly.

The girl shook her head. "No, that's not right. Inuyasha only has one brother." She eyed him up and down dispassionately.

"I know," he replied with a cheerful grin. "That's me. Sesshoumaru."

There was a long, tense silence during which Sesshoumar was beginning to feel really uncomfortable. The way she stared at him without blinking bothered him. His smiled faltered and vanished when her entire body began to shake.

Worried, he put out a hand to her. "Hey! Are you okay?" he asked gently, but jerked his hand back when her eyes changed to an ugly red color and sharp teeth slid out from behind her lips. A hideous growl erupted from her throat.

A terrified whimper escaped him as he turned to run away but he fell, tripping over his own feet. He cried out for Inuyasha as he crawled away from that once-beautiful creature who was now snarling at him.

There was a pounding of feet on the staircase and in the hallway, but that was instantly forgotten as he felt a sharp, stinging sensation across his back. The next moment, he found himself flat on his back, staring up into her hate-filled eyes.

Both of her hands made their way up to his neck and wrapped themselves around them until he could breathe. He began to cry then. Never had he been so scared in his life. All he knew was that he wanted Inuyasha to save him and tell him everything would be alright.

"You KILLED him!" she shrieked at him. MURDERER!"

Sesshoumaru felt strange, as if he would black out any moment. There was a loud crash and shouting voices and then... the strangling hands were gone. A pair of strong arms lifted him up and held him against a familiar chest.

"Hey there, big guy. It's okay now...it's okay now. Are you alright?" It was Inuyasha.

Still horribly shaken but relieved, Sesshoumaru turned his face against his brother's body and cried some more. The girl's screams hadn't ended and the sound of a scuffle ensued. But soon, the shrieks subsided into heart-wrenching sobs.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Kouga had never seen Kagome like this before. The way she looked as she was throttling the life out of Sesshoumaru... well, suffice it to say that he had NEVER seen her that way before. He had rushed at her, effectively removing her from the helpless Sesshoumaru and holding her tightly in his arms. He had had a hell of a time keeping his grip on her. The girl fought like a wildcat to get to Sesshoumaru. In the struggle, she'd actually managed to get a hand loose and rip up one of his sleeves, along with the flesh of the arm inside it.

Soon, the snarls and shrieks ended,and the wracking sobs began. Her body went limp in his arms and gingerly released her from the hold he had on her. Instead of dropping to the floor or moving away, she whirled around in his arms and clung to him. He held her tightly against him. Her grief was so intense, that it caused him to tear up.

She gasped against his neck and fell silent, sliding down his body. Kouga scooped her unconscious figure into his arms and went to lay her down in their bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin. That seen to, Kouga went over to where Sesshoumaru and Inuyash were on the floor.

"How is he doing?" Kouga asked quietly, dropping down on one knee beside Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha, who was now rocking his brother gently and stroking his hair, looked up. "He's quiet now. But she sure scared the hell out of him." To Sesshoumaru he said, "That's why I told you not to come in here, big guy. Do you understand now?"

Sesshoumaru nodded solemnly against his brother's chest. "I understand Inuyasha. I'm sorry I disobeyed you."

Inuyasha shook his head with a rueful smile and placed a kiss on his brother's head. "It's okay, big guy. Just don't do it anymore, okay? We don't want you to get hurt."

Another nod. Then he said quietly, "Why did she call me a murderer, Inuyasha?"

Both Inuyasha and Kouga tensed up and exhanged nervous glances.

'What do I tell him?' Inuyasha mouthed at Kouga.

'Nothing,' Kouga mouthed back. Aloud he said, "Hey, Sesshoumaru? You wanna go with Inuyasha to get some pizza? Or how about some ice cream? Would you like that?"

At once, Sesshoumaru sat up and gazed hopefully at his brother. "Oh, can we, Inuyasha? Please?"

Inuyasha sent a grateful look over at Kouga. "Of course we can, big guy. Let's go and get ready, okay?" He got to his feet and held his hand down to his brother.

Sesshoumaru shot upwards and ran out of the room, yelling, "Pizza and ice cream! Pizza and ice cream!"

Once he had gone, Inuyasha's body sagged with relief. "Damn, that was close."

Kouga led the way out of the room and shut the door softly behind them. "Yeah, no shit."

"I thought I was going to have a heart attack when he asked me that question." Inuyasha sighed. "I just didn't have the heart to tell him the truth."

"You don't have to tell him anything right now, Inuyasha. I guess it's a good thing he has such a short attention span." Kouga shook his head. "I'm still not used to the fact that Sesshoumaru is brain-damaged. I'd never have thought it was possible for something like that to happen to someone like him."

They began walking down the hallway towards Sesshoumaru's room. They knew he was in there, but he was being very quiet.

"And I'M not used to the fact that he's completely helpless. You'd never think that a youkai like that... Right?"

"Not to mention that he now looks up to you. He's never done THAT before." Kouga cast a glance over at the hanyou.

"No kidding. This, coming from a guy who hated me so much that he tried killing me more times than I could ---"

Sesshoumaru stepped out into the hallway, tennis shoes in hand. His gold eyes were huge in his face, as though he'd just heard something startling. His bottom lip trembled and tears spilled down his cheeks.

Inuyasha dashed forward. "Sesshoumaru? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"Brother, what does 'brain-damaged' mean?"

Time seemed to stop for Inuyasha. His eyes closed for a moment. How could he have forgotten? Just because his big brother's mind was no longer the same, it didn't mean his senses of sight, smell and sound would be in any way diminished. "Sesshoumaru," he started to explain, but was interrupted by a cold, tightly controlled voice.

"It means you are one dumb shit."

Kouga and Inuyasha whirled around and Inuyasha could practically feel his brother's heart breaking. "Kagome! Don't do this!" the wolf cried, running down the hall towards her.

"Why the HELL not?" she demanded loudly. "He killed Hiro! He KNOWS he did it! This... this pathetic farce has gone far enough!"

Kouga tried to put his arms around her to calm her down, but she would have none of it. Instead, she dodged him and stormed down the hallway with Kouga right on her heels.

Inuyasha pulled Sesshoumaru behind him. "Come on, Kagome, leave him alone. It's over and done with, okay? Just... just leave him alone."

Kagome's face froze. "You're...defending him!" she gasped. She just could not believe it. Her gaze went beyond Inuyasha to the trembling Sesshoumaru, who was cowering behind him. "You know you did it," she hissed at him accusingly. "What? Are you pretending that you forgot?" Balling up her fists, she let the power of the jewel flow through her and down into her hands until they glowed a fiery red.

The once proud and haughty Sesshoumaru began to wail and fell in a heap to the floor, his hands clutching at his brother's legs. He called out for Inuyasha, who immediately dropped down beside him and began to comfort him. "Kouga, damn it, get her out of here!" he commanded over his brother's cries.

Kouga grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. "Sweetheart," he began quietly, "Sesshoumaru doesn't remember. The only thing he knows is Inuyasha is his brother."

She moved stiffly away from him. "Oh, I get it. He's allowed to forget what happened, but not me, is that it? I get to remember every little thing that happened, right? Every little thing that HE caused to happen." She pointed a flaming red finger at Sesshoumaru.

Kouga winced, but she went feverishly on. "That's NOT right, Kouga and you know it! HE'S the one who killed Hiro! HE'S the one who knocked us out of the sky! HE'S the one--!" Her eyesshone with delirium and the fury of the Shikon.

He couldn't allow her to hurt Sesshoumaru. The taiyoukai was now as helpless as a newborn infant and despite his past transgressions, it would be wrong to take advantage of such a great weakness. Kouga felt his heart break at what he knew he must do. But he knew that reasoning with her right now was impossible.

A resounding slap echoed in the hallway. Stunned, Kagome stared up at Kouga with a horrified expression, the light of the jewel fading. Her pale cheek bore the red mark of a large handprint. She lifted a hand and gingerly touched the side of her face. "Kouga...?" she whispered, hurt evident and disbelief shining in her large brown eyes.

"I...I'm sorry," he whispered, lowering his hand to his side. But when he reached out to her, she turned and ran back the way she had come, only this time, she went into her own bedroom. The door slammed shut behind her and all three youaki could hear the lock sliding into place.

"Damn it to hell," muttered Kouga. He turned away and put his hands on his hips, thoroughly disgusted with himself. "She'll never forgive me now."

"There was nothing else to do. You didn't need her getting hysterical on you." By now, Inuyasha had managed to calm down his brother, who was whimpering softly. "Besides, she only would have upset _this_ one even more." He indicated his brother with a nod.

Kouga shot a look at the brothers before heading over to Kagome's door. Painfully aware that this house was HIS house, he timidly knocked on the door of her bedroom. "Sweetheart? Please let me in. I'm so sorry I struck you, Kagome. Please... baby, let me in. Okay? Kagome?" His keen ears picked up her sobs, which sounded as if she were muffling them against a pillow or thick blanket.

"Please, Kouga...please...go away."

When he heard those words, he scowled. The last time she had wanted to be left alone, she had been kidnapped right out of this very room. His eyes shifted over to Sesshoumaru. It had been HIS fault at that time, too. Damn it all.

His temper flared. "Like hell I will!" he announced loudly to the door. "I demand to see you right this second, so open this damned door and let me in!"

While helping Sesshoumaru onto his feet, Inuyasha heard Kouga's demands. "Oh, yeah," he scoffed, "THAT'LL get her to come out of her room. Good job, yaseokami."

Kouga sent a withering glance his way. "Fuck off, Inu-koro," he growled.

Inuyasha only laughed as he led his sniffling brother downstairs, leaving Kouga to glare at Kagome's bedroom door. Kouga bitterly fought back the urge to beat the door down and storm in anyway. Instead, he took a deep breath and swallowed his frustration. "Kagome?" he asked again, gently this time.

"Iie."

He sighed heavily. "Please?"

"IIE!"

"You won't outstubborn ME, Kagome!" he shot back angrily. "I'm the KING of stubborn!"

"I don't care," came her reply.

With a grunt, Kouga sat down against the wall right beside her door. "Well, I do," he remarked softly, but just loud enough for her to hear.

"So?"

Kouga growled deep in his chest. "Don't push me, woman!" he snapped.

An answering growl came from inside the room. "Why not? YOU freaking slapped me!"

"Agh! That's only because you were getting hysterical, Kagome!" he cried irritably.

The lock on her door shot back and the door was flung open. Kouga jumped to his feet and whirled around to face her. She stood in the doorway. Her eyes were red from crying; her nose, puffy.

"Why shouldn't I be hysterical!" she screamed at him. "That...that BASTARD murdered my friend and then tried to murder me and YET, I see you and Inuyasha defending him!" She stormed out of the room and stood toe-to-toe with him, her face tilted up to his. "What the FUCK am I supposed to think, Kouga?" she hissed at him. "Huh? Please...tell me what I was supposed to think!"

Kouga studied her face. She was so full of rage and hatred that it nearly made him want to take a few steps back. Instead, he reached up and tenderly caressed her face. "Sweetheart, you've had your revenge on Sesshoumaru. He's no longer what he was before, as you saw just now. Instead of killing him, you purified his brain, which has turned him into someone that he would have once loathed and despised. He's kind and gentle now, but utterly helpless. He needs people to look after him, to take care of him."

Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but he silenced her with a swift kiss. "I know it looks strange to you, my love. It was very stange to us when Inuyasha brought him here after...after...that. We didn't believe him at first, that he was really altered, but one morning, Inuyasha woke up and found Sesshoumaru huddled next to him. Later, Seshoumaru told us that he had become frightened when he woke up and found himself alone in a strange place. He tracked Inuyasha down to his room and fell asleep beside him."

"Sesshoumaru would never do that," she muttered. "He hates Inuyasha with a passion."

The wolf nodded. "Exactly. All the more reason to believe that he really HAS changed. The old Sesshoumaru NEVER would have behaved like that with anyone, much less with Inuyasha."

Glaring at Kouga, she shrugged. "I really could care LESS about Sesshoumaru having a five year old's brain. It was HIS fault to begin with and I don't feel the least bit sorry for him." Looking away, she bowed her head. "Hiro is still dead."

"Kagome--" began Kouga, but Kagome had already fled back into her room and locked the door. Once again, he was left to stare at her door.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, she was still locked in her room. Kouga could smell her tears through the door when he tried coaxing her out of the room. After a futile half and hour, he gave up and went downstairs to his study.

Sitting in the dark with a double whiskey, Kouga shut his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He wondered how long this would go on. Not that he was having second thoughts about mating her, no. He loved her more than life itself and was more than willing to wait forever for her. But this hatred for Sesshoumaru was so unlike her. Even though she'd seen how he'd turned out, she still hated him and wanted him dead.

He really hoped that Kagome would finally come around. The inu was no longer a threat to anyone.

A soft knock came on his study door. Groaning, he opened his eyes. "What?" he called out testily.

The door opened and a tall, robed figure stood in the doorway. It had long, pale hair past the waist and Kouga immediately stifled the curse behind his lips. "Yes, Sesshoumaru? What is it?"

The figure slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. "Are you confusing ME with that pathetic man-child, Kouga?"


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine. 

A/N: I just wanted you to know, that I work with mentally retarded individuals. The ones I work with sometimes act like children; it's just the way their brains are wired. I was once worked with, then became a volunteer for, a middle-aged gentleman who had the mind of a one year old. I loved him so much and it devastated me when he passed away after a short illness two years ago.

Portraying Sesshoumaru like this isn't out of cruelty or meaness. I do it because I have the utmost respect for these people who have this enormous burden to bear for the whole of their lives. I can't imagine what it's like to be considered "not normal". They are so very helpless and so completely dependent on those who care for them.

One reader told me that it seemed improbable that Sesshoumaru wouldn't get excited over pizza and ice cream. Actually, damage to the brain can completely alter a person's behavior. Improbably it may be, but not impossible. - Thank you for bringing it up!

Additionally, the people I work with DO excited over the simplest things, mainly because they usually don't get them. Things that you and I can go out and get everyday, like fast food, is a big-time treat for them. Their diets, activities... their whole lives are restricted in so many ways.

I'm not apologizing for what I wrote. I'm proud of it and I'm so thankful I have fabulous readers like you! Peace!

Chapter 26

Upon hearing that condescending voice, Kouga let loose the curse he had been holding in a rather loud voice and downed the entire glass of liquor. "What the fuck do you want, Yuki. I'm really not in the mood for your bullshit right now." He blinked a few times. The effects of the liquor was beginning to take hold, turning his sharp vision a little blurry. Was this thoroughly modern elf wearing the flowing garments of his woodland clan? He certainly looked different.

He shook his head. Kouga hadn't seen the true form of the elves in centuries. "I see you've returned to your natural self. Haven't seen you like this in forever."

A warm vibration emanated from the tall being standing in the doorway. Kouga felt oddly at peace with himself...and life. How strange was the purity of the elven race, to make one feel so... so... wonderful! Every muscle in his body relaxed but his mind did not. It refused to. The suspicious part of his brain knew that this was Yuki's way of leaving him defenseless. How clever Yuki was!

Yuki glided towards the leather armchair before Kouga's desk, long silken tresses the color of pale cornsilk flowing appealingly about his lithe, elegant body. "Of course. I look rather handsome this way, don't you agree?" He sat down and crossed one long leg over the other. He leaned forward slightly and situated the hem of his chocolate brown velvet robes just so.

"Not particularily. Actually, I don't care," sneered the black-haired youkai. He had pulled himself together and pushed away the feeling of peace and serenity. It was all trickery anyway. "You look like a fem."

"Kouga, I'm shocked at you. How rude!" He put a hand to his breast in mock tragedy.

"Fuck you."

The elf inclined his head and lowered his hand to his lap. "As you say. Were you going to ask how Hiro is doing? It's only polite, don't you think?" he good-naturedly admonished his host.

Kouga, who had by now refilled his glass, scowled darkly at his visitor. He replaced the stopper in the glass decanter. "He's dead, isn't he? He sure looked dead when we got to him."

The elf's light, musical laughter filled the room. Kouga felt his insides cringe from the sound. How dare he be so... so fucking happy! The last three weeks had been anything but, and he knew the stress was already taking its toll. The last thing he needed was to have this fool waltz into HIS home, which he had been strictly forbidden to do and laugh as if he hadn't a care in the world.

"Actually, my dear brother is alive and well. At the moment he is in a deep sleep, but very much alive. Elves are a very hardy creatures, you know. Besides, he can't die while she lives."

Upon hearing this, Kouga sat up straight, instantly alert. "He lives? Oh, thank Kami for that," he sighed heavily with relief, slumping down into his chair. "I guess I should go tell her--"

"No! That is, not yet," Yuki said hurriedly. "He wants to surprise her himself. IF that's alright with you."

"I guess so." Kouga massaged his temples with his fingers. "Just tell him to make it snappy, okay? This whole business has wreaked havoc on my nerves. Kagome has been through hell. One more week of this and I swear I'll..."

Yuki rose gracefully to his feet. "Very soon, he said. He's still a bit weak, but he desperately wants to see her... and to apologize. He feels badly that he couldn't protect her more." Lifting a hand, he grabbed hold of his golden tresses and pulled them over his shoulder to hang down the front of his body. Slim, elegant fingers moved swiftly through his hair, expertly twining his locks into a shimmering plait. "Hiro feels bad for you, too. He sends his apologies."

Wearily, Kouga waved a hand. "Forget about it. The point is he's okay...and then when Kagome sees him alive and well, things will get back to normal."

"Yes, back to normal," repeated the elf, as he executed a smooth bow to Kouga. "See you soon," he said, turning away and exiting the room.

The youkai frowned at the elf's back. Something was off. He wasn't sure what, but he knew it didn't bode well.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day saw Kagome finally out of her room and decided to eat a meal. Kouga was immensely relieved to have her eating again. She had lost quite a bit of weight during the last three weeks and he didn't like it at all. He much preferred her to be curvy... womanly. Skinny women held no appeal for him.

Kagome had taken three bites of her breakfast when the sound of voices was heard in the foyer. One voice in particular alarmed Kouga and he whirled around to look at Kagome, whose face had gone completely white. Her eyes and lips were hard and narrowed as she stared out of the dining room doors.

"Sweetheart--" he began warningly.

The voices got louder and soon, Sango and Sesshoumaru came into the dining room. They were laughing and talking. As soon as they saw the occupants of the room, Sesshoumaru whimpered and ducked behind Sango.

Sango looked uncertain for a moment. "Um, Sesshoumaru? Let's come back in a little while, okay?"

"No." Kagome stood up, gaze hard on the youkai hiding behind her friend. She dropped her fork on her plate of food. "I was just leaving." Stiffly, she got to her feet and walked out of the dining room.

"Kagome! Come back! You need to eat!" cried Kouga, jumping up. His chair fell back and hit the floor with a loud thud.

Sesshoumaru began to cry. "I...I'm sorry!" he wailed and threw himself into Sango's arms. The much smaller woman just barely held onto the enormous youkai, who fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It's okay, Sesshoumaru. Please don't cry. Kagome didn't mean to hurt your feelings." She patted his back while reaching up to smooth his hair. "Shh. It's okay. It's okay."

Meanwhile, Kouga chased Kagome through the foyer and down the hallway towards the back of the house. As she fled from him, he could smell her tears.

She led him out of the house and into the gardens. He had little trouble keeping up with her, but she managed to evade his hands since she was lighter and quicker. He hadn't had a good run in several weeks, not to mention he was in an expensive suit. Finally he caught up with her and yanked her into his arms. Intead of melting into his embrace, she became dead weight, easily sliding out of them and down onto her knees, panting heavily. He fell to his knees beside her in the soft grass, unmindful of his costly slacks.

The look in her eyes made him grow cold inside. "Kagome..." he whispered. He put a hand out to her, but she shrank away from him.

"Leave me alone," she whimpered, turning her face away from him.

Hurt and anger burned through him. "Don't turn away from me, Kagome." He grabbed her upper arms and pulled her back around to face him. "Look at me. Look at me, I said!" He shook her lightly when she did not comply. "You are not going to ignore me. Do you hear what I'm saying? You will NOT ignore me, Higurashi Kagome."

She struggled ineffectually in his strong grasp. "Let go of me!" she cried. In her haste to get away, she pulled away so hard that she fell back. Her legs were pinned beneath her, allowing Kouga to take advantage of her situation. He positioned himself on top of her, his hard body holding her down. His hands were clamped on her wrists.

"Never. I'll never let you go, koishii." His head dipped down and he brushed his lips lightly against hers. Quickly he released her and grabbed her up into his arms. Holding her fast, he returned her to the house, where he made her finish her meal.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, while Kouga was still at work, Kagome decided to turn in early. She didn't really feel like seeing Kouga just yet. After he had forced her to eatthe rest of hermeal this morning, she called him a goddamned bully before running off to her room. She made it to the bathroom just in time to be thoroughly sick in the toilet. She'd eaten entirely too much food.

But now it was late and she was fast asleep. She did not hear the dark shadow that entered her room through her bedroom door. After some minutes, Kagome felt a presence in the room with her and she woke. Scowling into the darkness, she ignored it. No doubt it was that stubborn wolf come back to force her to eat again. Damn Miroku! He'd probably squealed to Kouga about how he had tried earlier to get her to eat lunch and dinner, but she refused to eat or come out of her room.

"Kagome." The shadow moved towards her and sat at the foot of her bed.

Startled, she sat up. "Who's there?" she breathed, her heart pounding with fright. She pulled the covers up to her chin and shook. A dark figure was sitting at her feet and it was turned to face her. For a moment her breath caught and she could almost swear her heart stopped beating. Could it be...?

A light, whispy laugh filled the darkness around her. "Have you forgotten me already, Kagome?" replied a soft, familiar voice. The breeze blowing through her room lifted the figure's long, dark wavy locks. His smile burned like the sun's rays to her through the darkness.

But despite the long, flowing robes and hair that pooled on the bed behind him, Kagome easily recognized the slim figure before her. "Hiro...?" she whispered, unable to breathe. "Oh kami, never! I could never, never... forget you!" Was he an apparition? Surely Kami-sama could not be so cruel. "Is it really you? Are you...are you really here?"

He extended a slim hand to her. Tentatively, she put her hand in his, wondering if she should trust her eyes. But his hand was as real as hers and the moment their skin touched, she was out from under the bedcovers and in his arms. "Oh, Hiro!" she cried softly, wrapping her arms around his very real neck. "I thought you were dead!"

Hiro's arms went around her and held her close. "Kagome, did you honestly think I could die so easily? You know," he said with a chuckle, "elves can be great actors."

"It was all an act?" she asked, her arms clutching at him and tears streaming down her face. She didn't care, really. All she knew was that he was here, warm and very much ALIVE.

"I had to knock him off guard so that you could take him out. You did a wonderful job, by the way. I'm glad you listened to me."

Kagome pulled back a little and laughed quietly. "So that WAS you! I knew that voice sounded familiar."

His laugh was warm, like a soft summer's day and she felt herself melt a little under it. "Besides, I can't die as long as you are alive." He tipped her chin up slightly and gazed into her eyes. "Your strength on that day kept me from falling into despair. I'm sorry I couldn't stop what happened. If I had known how you would suffer as a result--"

She shook her head. "No. It doesn't matter now." She raised a hand to his face and brushed her fingertips over one of his smooth cheeks. Her eyes roamed all over his wonderful face as her tears began to blur her vision. "But how did you survive? I felt your body. It was cool to the touch...and your bones! I felt them break beneath me when we landed!"

Shaking his head, Hiro sighed and closed his eyes. "Don't think of it, Kagome. It was torture. The pain was nearly unbearable." He leaned forward, resting his forehead against hers. "But I had to lay still. I had to concentrate on helping you defeat him."

"And I did."

Hiro nodded. "Yes. Yes, you did."

A watery smile appeared on Kagome's face. "Thanks to you." She giggled, causing him to look up with a quizzical expression. "I remember the look on his face when he was struck with that bolt of lightning."

He chuckled. "Oh yes, I couldn't resist it. Besides, it was necessary. He was on top of you and I couldn't let him hurt you. I am your protector, after all."

"Like Yuki."

"Actually," remarked the elf, "technically he isn't your protector. Yuki was the protector of Midoriko, as you know. Of course, as usual, he was slacking on the job and she goes and gets herself killed. The mikos that followed her were protected by various members of my people. By the time you arrived on the scene, the job had fallen to me. Yuki didn't want the job anyway, because by that time he was thoroughly disillusioned with the job of protector. Fifty years prior to your arrival, we heard of a new miko, Kikyo, who by all accounts resembled the long-dead Midoriko. He nearly went crazy when he discovered that Kikyo wasn't Midoriko's reincarnation. I don't think I've ever seen him so upset." He stroked her hair. "He never even wanted to meet you for fear that you, too, would look like Midoriko and not be her. But Kikyo was an odd one, for neither Yuki or I felt attracted to her. I wanted to meet you, though. I couldn't wait to meet you."

Kagome felt her face grow warm. She hadn't realized that he had actually wanted to be her protector. "Hiro..."

His hand slid forward, cupping her chin and tilting her head up. "I'm in love with you, Kagome."

"What...did you say?" She stared up at him, wide-eyed in the dark. Had she heard him correctly?

He lowered his head to hers. "Oh yes," he whispered, his breath warming her face, "you heard me quite clearly."

Before she could reply, his lips had found hers and delivered the softest, sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. She felt him place his hands on her shoulders, pulling her towards him. Within her breast, the jewel stirred, creating the most wonderful sensation imaginable. His tongue did not intrude, even though she desperately wished it to.

The world around her dissolved into something that could only be described as heaven and she knew only him. The warmth of his presence surrounded her, flowed through her very soul. A strange humming came from her heart and she realized with astonishment that it was the Shikon jewel. It was singing.

In that moment, she knew that Hiro had spoken the truth. Pure love surrounded her and she felt such a longing for him that it put Kouga's love for her to shame. Not like this. Never like this...

A blast of warm, fragrant air filled the room and pushed her closer to him. Powerful arms pulled her against him and she pulled away, breaking the kiss. It had only been a light, simple kiss he had given her. When she opened her eyes, she saw that then entire room was filled with a blinding rose-colored light and Hiro was smiling down at her, causing the jewel to sing even louder.

She clasped a hand to her breast. "Was this how it was with Yuki and Midoriko?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

He nodded. "Yes, although the jewel had not been created yet. But this is how it is between the holy miko and her true protector. The bond between them is much stronger; the connection, purer." He kissed her forehead. "I felt like I was in heaven when I kissed you. That is the way it's supposed to be."

"Sweet and wonderful?"

Hiro nodded again. "And perfect. Just like you." A shy smile touched his lips and he bowed his head.

Wrapping her arms around him once more, she held him tightly against her. "I'm so happy, Hiro. I'm so happy you're still alive."

"As am I," he replied and buried his face in her hair.

A thought struck her and she pushed away from him. "Why haven't you come back before now?" A petulant look crossed her face. "Or Yuki, for that matter? Why didn't he come here and tell us what was really going on?"

Hiro opened his mouth to apologize, but Kagome's face slid into a frown. She got up from the bed and walked to the open window, her back to him. "But at least you're alive. That's what counts."

The wind kicked up again and blew past her in a cool rush. Just beyond the window, the tree on which she used to escape the house unnoticed, was gently swaying. Soon, she was lost in a jumble of thoughts. Why had she kissed Hiro? Or rather, why had HE kissed HER? Oh, damn this jewel! There was only one man for her! Only one! Sure, he was a stubborn, pig-headed bully, but she loved him.

Another breeze, chillier than the one before, flooded into the room. She shivered slightly.

Just as she was about to turn around to speak to Hiro, she felt something broad and warm against her back. Instinctively, she leaned back into it and was rewarded by a pair of comforting arms that lovingly encircled her shoulders and waist. A warm nose and petal-soft lips brushed against her neck and shoulder.

"I'm so very sorry that I upset you," he said. The heat of his breath against her flesh sent shivers of delight down her spine.

Kagome shook her head. "It is no matter. Where's Hiro? Has he gone?"

Kouga lightly nibbled on her earlobe. "Yes. He said that he had some things to do, but he told me that he wished to take you out tomorrow. Shopping, dinner...that sort of thing."

Her body stilled in his embrace. "Are you okay with this, Kouga? I mean, didn't he invite you as well?"

"Iie, of course not. Why should he?"

"Oh, I don't know. Common curtesy, maybe?"

He sighed heavily. "The invitation was for you alone, koishii. I was not the one who lay nearly comatose for three weeks."

Kagome said nothing, only pulling herself away from him. This was NOT a good thing, she thought to herself. Just the two of them? Alone? That was definitely not a good idea. He wanted her, she wanted him...and with the damned jewel involved, she would be helpless to resist his advances. IF he made any, that is. But she suspected he would.

And Kouga. She couldn't do that with Hiro. She just couldn't.

The youkai standing behind her detected her worry and trepidation instantly. He already knew what had happened before he entered the room. Hiro, like all elves, was completely undetectable scent-wise. They could also move about as silent as a ghost if they wished, which was why Kouga hadn't heard him enter the house.

But Kagome, he COULD smell. As he moved wearily up the stairs, removing his tie, he could smell it. The air was saturated with her emotions: great relief, joy, excitement. And he knew that Hiro was in his house.

Halfway up, he stood still, listening. He could hear them talking and he heard Hiro confess his love for her. Kouga felt his insides freeze. Oh, please no...

But it was the lengthy silence which followed that nearly killed him. He dropped to his knees on the carpeted stairs, one hand clutching at his heart. He never thought that Hiro would betray his trust. Although he knew WHY Hiro was doing it, he just never thought for one second that his old friend would kiss Kagome.

Taking a deep breath, he got to his feet and continued up the stairs. He could hear the sound of wind blowing around her room. When he reached her bedroom door, he stopped and stared disconsolately at it, wondering if he should knock upon it or kick it in.

Opting for the former, he raised his hand. But before he could knock, the door opened. Hiro stood there, in all his elven splendor. Long, glossy brown ringlets hung to his waist, his pointed ears peeking out from beneath his curtain of hair. Floor-length velvet green robes of deep hunter green flowed over, and molded to, his lean body. Childlike eyes of soft brown stared back at him.

Kouga felt a pang of jealousy. Of course it was silly, but if only he looked as perfect and elegant as the elf standing before him... perhaps Kagome wouldn't kiss other men.

He looked away and glared at the wall. Damn elves! Damn them and their perfect faces, perfect bodies, perfect... perfect EVERYTHING!

The tall being stepped aside, sweeping the hem of his robes back behind him. "Kouga, it is good to see you," he said rather warily. "I have been extremely worried about Kagome. Yuki told me what she had been going through because of me. I wish to make it up to her. Allow me the pleasure of taking her shopping and to have some dinner with me later on. Will you permit me to do this?"

Shaking off the ridiculous feeling of jealousy, Kouga smiled. "Of course. I trust you to take great care of my woman, Hiro."

Hiro nodded and bowed. He turned and began to walk away, but stopped suddenly and turned back to face the youkai. "Arigato, Kouga. I am honored that you think so highly of me. Your friendship means a great deal to me." He smiled at his friend and then he was gone, his long robes trailing behind him as he descended the staircase.

Once he was alone, Kouga turned his gaze to Kagome's open bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, he slipped silently into the room in time to see her shiver in the cool air.

As she pulled away from him, he couldn't help but think that something dreadful would take place tomorrow. He couldn't beat around the bush. He needed to know.

"Kagome," he intoned ominously, "what exactly will happen tomorrow?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leaving Kouga's house, the elf walked swiftly towards the forest beyond the wolf's extensive property. A strange smile crossed the angelic face. It was a smile that people would never think could ever cross his face. But then again... it wasn't HIS face.

As he walked, the dark, wavy hair lightened to pale gold in the moonlight. The gentle, innocent brown orbs slid back into their usual feline-shaped features.

Yuki smiled to himself. He almost hated using his brother's appearance like this, but he wanted Kagome and no one, his brother and that damned wolf included, would get in the way of his goal. Hiro had warned him not to touch Kagome, in fact, not to come within five miles of her as Kouga had not yet marked her. He had also told Yuki not to bother Kagome and upset her. If she was upset, that would only delay Kouga's mating of her.

That statement got Yuki to thinking.

As for Hiro, he actually WAS doing quite well. At the moment, he was resting peacefully thanks to a potion slipped to him by his brother. Yuki had not felt guilty about it, especially since Hiro really DID need his rest.

Tricking Kouga had not been difficult at all, although it had nearly given him a heart attack to hear the old wolf come up the stairs and pause. He knew Kouga could hear him talk to Kagome and that he could smell her arousal as well. Silently, he sent up a prayer of thanks that his scent was undetectable to a youkai's nose. Kouga could never be able to tell the difference between him and Hiro.

Chuckling to himself, he rubbed his hands greedily together. Tomorrow would see him with Kagome. Naturally, he wouldn't go as himself. Kouga wouldn't let Kagome be alone in the same room with him if he arrived in his true form. But as his brother, Kouga would gladly allow her to go camping on a secluded beach with him for a month.

He looked down at his left hand and opened it, palm up. The cut he had made was healing nicely. Hiro's hand should be healed by now. He had mingled Hiro's blood with his, thus allowing him to be able to take control of the wind like his brother. With a wave of his hand, Yuki felt his command fading. Good. There wouldn't be any tell-tale signs to make Hiro suspicious.

As for tomorrow... he would have to slip Hiro the sleeping potion again. It wouldn't do to have him destroying his plans.

ooooo

"Oh, for pity's sake, Kouga! Nothing's going to happen!" she cried with dismay. "I swear nothing's going to happen. Hiro and I are just friends, for crying out loud!" She struggled against him, trying to pull away from him again, but he held her in place.

Absently, Kouga rubbed his chin against her shoulder and glared out of the window. "That's right. Nothing IS going happen."

His voice was so deathly quiet that Kagome didn't quite hear what he said. "What did you say?"

He whirled her around to face him, his chest heaving up and down with barely controlled rage. A heavy red mist clouded his vision and he could feel his youkai surge forth. Without warning, Kouga bared his fangs and sank them deep into her shoulder. Kagome, caught completely off guard, had no time to scream. She gasped from the pain, her body tensing against his. She tried to pull away from him, but that caused him to only hold her tighter. There was no way he would let her go.

Soon the pain overwhelmed her and she fell into a half-faint, her body slumping against his more powerful one. None too gently, he withdrew his fangs and picked her up. He carried her over to their bed and lay her down. Laying down beside her, he pulled her into his arms and rocked her lightly. Whispering into her ear he said, "If you go, you'll go as my mate, marked and claimed. The way you should have been from the very beginning."

Kagome, listening to his tender words, nodded slightly. "Yes. The way I should have been." Turning to him, she snuggled against him and ignored the pain in her neck. Tilting her head back slightly, she gazed up at him. "Did you really think I would betray you with Hiro, Kouga? I would never willingly do that."

"He kissed you. You let him kiss you, Kagome," he muttered peevishly.

Sensing his temper beginning to flare, she put up a hand and gently caressed his cheek. "You and I both know that I can't be faulted for that. The jewel... you know I couldn't help it, Kouga. You don't know how irresistable he is to me." She looked down and stared at his throat. "It's like an unbearable need that only he can satisfy. A touch, a kiss... anything to make the need go away."

Piercing blue eyes watched her in the near-darkness. "Yes, I know exactly what that feels like."

Wrapping her arms about his neck, Kagome pulled herself up until their faces were level with each other. "You are my mate, Kouga. Even my youkai has chosen you. Do you really think it would let me leave you?" Giving him a rueful smile, she shook her head. "I would never hear the end of it."

Kouga was silent. As he watched her through his half-closed eyes, Kagome got the feeling that he did not believe her. Undaunted, she kissed him, pressing her body against his. When he did not respond, she slid her lips to his ear. "I want you to finish, Kouga."

Instead of moving closer to her, he sat up, his long legs tucked beneath him. He looked down at her, uncertainty still present in his gaze. Kagome stretched out her hands and began to undo the buttons on his shirt. He continued to watch her in silence as she worked.

In no time, his shirt hung open, allowing her passionate gaze to roam over his bare chest.

"So beautiful," she murmured hotly as she sat up. Her hands slid up to his smooth shoulders and pushed the silk shirt back and off. Getting up on her knees, she ran her hands down his arms. Kouga unprotestingly allowed her to remove his clothing.

Unprotesting he might be, but he was far from unaffected. His breathing had become labored and his chest was heaving as though he couldn't catch his breath. Smiling to herself, Kagome leaned over and placed soft, fluttering kisses along his bare neck. She stopped when she came to his pulse point. It was was beating wildly and she couldn't resist giving him a gentle bite right there.

A low, raspy growl burst from his lips and she felt his arms wrap around her so tightly she could barely breathe. His head dipped down and he sunk his fangs into her once again. She gave a little gasping cry, but this time she clutched at his head, her fingers tangling in his thick black hair and pushed herself hard against him.

The pain sang through her and she moaned. It was horrible and wonderful all at once and she just couldn't get enough of it... or him.

She threw her head back, eyes shut with ecstasy. "Kouga," she breathed. "I'm yours..."

Another growl, fiercely possessive and aggressively primal, filled the air... and Kouga finally took his mate.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is sooo not mine.

Chapter 27

Kagome stirred. A cool breeze from somewhere made her shiver. Cautiously cracking open one eye, she saw that the bedroom window had been left wide open. With a whimper, she shut that eye again and with her foot, began searching for the covers. To her dismay, the sheets weren't there. No wonder she was cold. Apparently, they'd fallen off the edge of the bed. She groaned low in her throat for she knew Kouga had been the one to kick them off in the first place. He was bad about that.

She could feel one of Kouga's powerful arms laying across her belly, pinning her down with its weight. 'Damn it,' she thought irritably. Gathering up her strength, (for she'd had a rough night) she attempted to sit up... only to feel his powerful arm press firmly against her tummy, yanking her back down on the mattress.

Thoroughly startled, she turned to look at the black-haired creature beside her. Kouga... her mate...

She always loved to watch him while he slept, for he would frown quite often. That made her wonder just what he was dreaming about. Probably back in the Sengoku Jidai, fighting with Inuyasha...

Unable to help it, memories of how she used to treat him came flooding into her mind. Back then, back when they were hunting the Shikon shards, she was just able to tolerate him whenever he popped out of the blue. Of course, that was when she was head over heels for Inuyasha. What she _did_ love about his impromptu visits were how jealous Inuyasha would become whenever his rival was around. Later on, during the whole business on Mt. Hakurei, she realized that Kouga truly _did_ care about her. She had run off in search of Inuyasha, leaving Kouga in charge of the weakened Shippo and Kirara, she didn't realize just in how much danger she was in until she saw the hordes of youkai come streaming off the mountain. When she was attacked, (and clumisly tripping over her feet as usual) he was there to save her. Even after that, when he was sucked into the mountain, he had shown his selflessness by telling her to stay away; he hadn't wanted to take her down with him.

Tears filled her eyes as she recalled the look on his face, the love in those startling blue eyes. After all that had happened, his feelings for her never changed, even though she went on loving Inuyasha. Instead, they seemed to grow with the passage of time.

But now..._now_...she was his. She had given Kouga what he wanted, which in the end was exactly what she had wanted too. Never had she dreamt that she would end up as his mate. Once upon a time she would have given up everything to be with Inuyasha...but now she was thankful she had never committed such a foolish act.

She shook herself, coming back to the present. As her eyes drank him in, she smiled. How beautiful he was! How perfect! His silken hair was a sensual mess, flowing like inky black rivulets all over his pillow.

This morning, the frown was nowhere in sight, but instead it was replaced by a look of total and utter peace. He looked younger, softer. It was almost as if she was looking at the Kouga from 500 years ago when she first met him. The pale light of morning reflected off of his handsome features and to Kagome, he almost seemed to glow. She was staring so hard at him, that when he spoke, she jumped.

"Where did you think you were going?" he asked softly. His eyes hadn't even opened.

Kagome, still mesmerized by his beauty, never took her eyes off him. "To get the covers. They fell off--"

"Why?" he interrupted suddenly.

She raised her brows in surprise, then frowned. "Why? Because I'm _cold_, that's why." Grumpily, she attempted to get up but let out a surprised squeak when she was yanked back down, rolled onto her side and then pulled close to him so that she was face to face with him. Or, more accurately, face to neck with him. And a very nice neck he had, too. But her shock instantly dissipated as the heat from his body overcame her, warming her cold flesh.

Sighing in ecstasy, she buried her face against his neck and snuggled against him as close as was physically possible. "Thank you," she whispered, closing her eyes in delight. But they opened again when she felt something cool and smooth flutter onto her exposed flesh. He had thoughtfully pulled up the satiny bedsheet up over them.

Looking up into his face, she found glittering sapphire blue eyes that matched the silk sheets, staring back at her. The intensity of his gaze forced her to drop her eyes once more to his smooth throat. Why in the world should she be embarassed by a mere stare? Hadn't he just spent an entire night seeing her completely naked? Hadn't he touched and kissed every inch of her body? So why had she picked _this _moment to be shy when he was only looking at her face?

"Why do you look away from me?" His voice was a breathy, heated whisper in her ear.

She shook her head, hiding her face against his smooth throat. "I don't know." A small pulsing vein could just be seen underneath his golden skin and desperately Kagome kept her eyes focused on that. Anything to keep her mind off of that very unsettling gaze. It felt as though he were trying to peer into her soul. Even more disturbing, she felt that he probably could.

"Yes, you do, koishii. You can't lie to me, you know. I can feel everything you can, so don't bother trying to hide anything from me." Gently, he brushed his lips against her temple and smiled to himself.

Just as I thought, she said to herself. "Why would I do that?" she murmured aloud, rubbing her nose against his wonderfully warm skin. He smelt fantastic and it turned her on, for his scent was so utterly male and delightfully sensuous.

An amused chuckle stirred her hair and she jerked back to look at Kouga. "What's funny?" she demanded.

Blue eyes twinkled back at her. "Are you ready for another round, my mate?" he whispered.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" she stammered as her face turned scarlet to the very roots of her hair. Kagome knew what he wanted alright, for she could feel something hard prodding her belly. Kouga was completely aroused.

"Well?" he prompted, wiggling his hips for emphasis.

She put a hand up to his chest and she could feel his furiously pounding heart. His aroma had strengthened and she nearly panted with want. But she faltered when she realized he was still staring intently at her. "I'm... sore," she protested weakly, then groaned. How lame was that? she thought.

As he rolled on top of her, he grinned mischievously down at her. "Let's just see about that."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was nearly noon when Kouga let his exhausted mate rest. But it was not out of the goodness of his heart that he left her alone. A phone call from his secretary saved Kagome from having to beg and plead for mercy from her tireless and still over-enthusiastic mate. When he told her that he was needed at the office, she practically shoved him out of the bed.

"Go to work!" she commanded, pushing weakly against his chest when he pounced on top of her. She laughed when her body sank into the softness of the mattress beneath the weight of his bigger, heavier frame. "Get...off...me!" she screeched as he teased her neck with his tongue. By now she was laughing so hard, tears flowed down her face.

When it was clear he could get no more play from his half-laughing/half-sobbing mate, Kouga heaved a tragic sigh and got up. "Alright, alright, I'm going," he muttered with a sad little pout. When he reached the bathroom, he threw a come-hither look back over his shoulder at Kagome who lay on her side, brazenly admiring his naked backside. "Wanna join me in the shower?" he asked hopefully.

"No, thanks. I'll just be in the way." Yawning, she stretched out luxuriously, like a cat and pulled the covers over her to conceal her body from him.

Kouga narrowed his eyes when the sheets made their way up to her chin. "Okay, have it your way, you hard-headed woman," he muttered reproachfully and disappeared into the bathroom.

Kagome turned over on her back and stared up at the ceiling with a wicked grin. She waited patiently, listening to the sounds of running water go from faucet to the light spray of the shower. When she heard him enter the shower, she threw off the sheets, jumped up and ran to the bathroom.

Needless to say, Kouga didn't mind the company.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuki was at his brother's bedside when he awoke. "Hiroshi? How are you feeling?"

Sleep-heavy brown eyes fluttered open. They took a moment to focus on the fair creature beside him. "Yuki," he whispered, giving his big brother a gentle smile. "Hi."

"Hi, yourself," Yuki countered gently. He lifted a hand to brush his little brother's unruly curls away from his face and absently spread the shining silken locks over the pillow. "Did you sleep well?"

Hiro nodded slowly. "Yes, of course I did. How could I not, when I have you watching over me?"

A pang of conscience struck Yuki but he immediately shook it off. It was very hard to do so, seeing how it was his brother, his very own flesh and blood. But it had to be done. It was important...keeping his family together. He had to keep them together. If Hiro should find out, he'd understand. He'd have to.

Managing a humble smile, Yuki lowered his eyes. "Aw, thank you, Hiro. But I know you'd do the same for me, little brother." He reached over and picked up a bottle of pills from Hiro's bedside table. "Here, I've got your medicine for the afternoon. Now be a good little elf and take them for me, okay?"

Helping his brother sit up, he popped the pills, which were really a potion of his own making in solid form, into his mouth and tipped a small amount of water from a glass that also had rested on the table. When they were swallowed, Yuki settled his brother back against his pillows, rearranging them to Hiro's liking. "There, is that better? I have to go out in a little bit, okay? But I'll be back by the time you wake up." Giving his brother a smile, he leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Sleep tight, Hiro." With that, he was gone.

Hiro lay back against his pillows, eyes closed. After awhile, he sat up, put a hand to his mouth and spit out the pills, tossing them under his bed. He got up and made his way with excruciating slowness over to his wardrobe to change his robes. He couldn't appear before Kouga like this... although it _really_ didn't matter when Kagome was going to be left alone with his lecherous brother. Kouga had to be warned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome was having a great time with Hiro, who seemed to be back in perfect health. His cheeks were rosy; in fact, his skin glowed with health. By the looks of it, it was almost as if nothing had ever happened to him. He was just as he had always been before the accident.

Hiro had come for her that afternoon, almost an hour after Kouga had left for work. The moment she'd seen him waiting for her in the foyer, she had practically flown down the stairs and threw herself at him. Frantically she clung to him, terrified that if she let go, he would vanish and all would be as it was before when she thought he was dead. Even after last night, she couldn't be sure if that had been all a dream and as her arms tightened around his substantial form, she thanked Kami it hadn't been her imagination.

Carefully, he had pried her arms from around him and reassured her that he was real and still very much alive. It took him a couple of minutes to calm her down enough to get through to her.

Laughing nervously, Kagome nodded her head, letting him know that she was ok. He nodded back and asked her if she was ready to go. Kagome replied that she was and turned to leave, but a sound from the top of the stairs stopped her. Both of them turned to see what it was.

Sesshoumaru stared down at them from the first floor landing, his slim fingers gripping the rail. The look in his eyes was one of mistrust and aimed at Hiro. "Kagome," he said quietly, "don't go with him."

Kagome could sense Hiro's body tense up when he took hold of her hand. To Sesshoumaru she asked, "Why not? It's just Hiro." She refrained from reminding him that he had once tried to murder the both of them.

The pale youkai scowled. "Bad. He's a bad man." He pointed an accusing finger at Hiro.

"That's--" began the startled elf, but Kagome cut in.

"_You_," she spat coldly, staring up at him, "are in no position to say that about anyone." Whirling on her heel, she pulled Hiro away and out of the house.

Other than that small bit of unpleasantness, everything went smoothly. They went out to the mall, then to lunch and later the spent a couple of hours just talking at a small park about five miles away from Kouga's house.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Unbeknownst to either Kagome or her attentive escort, that while they were strolling and chatting in the park , a pale-faced yet determined elf made his way to Kouga's office at a turtle's pace. His weakened body protested with every movement but after what seemed an eternity, Hiro finally made it to Kouga's office and then to Kouga himself. The secretary, a mousy woman with enormous spectacles, buzzed him in without argument.

Upon seeing the pasty-faced man leaning heavily on the door knob, Kouga, who had been working at his desk, looked up with a start and jumped to his feet. "Hiro!" he exclaimed and ran over to him just as the elf pitched forward. Kouga caught Hiro before he hit the ground. "Kami! What's wrong? Hiro? Where's Kagome? Has there been an accident?" He carried Hiro to the couch and laid him down carefully.

Hiro's face now held a pinched look and he struggled to breathe. "Yuki..." he gasped. "with...Kagome." His eyes fluttered shut and his body went limp.

Kouga sat back on his heels, stunned. Yuki? Yuki was with Kagome? He stood up and went to the windows to stare out. From his lofty perch, the people looked like ants and the automobiles resembled multicolored beetles, crawling slowly along the street below.

He should have known that it wasn't Hiro who made that little housecall last night. Hiro wouldn't have been alone with Kagome with the door shut. At least, the _real_ Hiro wouldn't dream of it. The Hiro from last night was a little too stiff, too controlled...almost as if he was trying to play the part but afraid to give too much away, in case Kouga suspected something.

Holding back the urge to put his fist through the glass, Kouga clenched his hands into white-knuckled fists. He _should_ have suspected something was wrong! He knew how Hiro acted...but he hadn't even seen through Yuki's disguise. The costume was brilliant, but the portrayal was poor... Damn it all, he _should_ have known!

Growling, he strode to his desk and grabbed the phone, dialing Shippo's cell phone. No answer. As soon as the voice mail came on, he hung up. Shit! Where was Shippo? He called again and this time, Shippo picked up.

"Kouga? Doshita no?"

"Oi, Shippo! Did Kagome happen to tell you where she and...and Hiro...were going?"

Muffled sounds of rustling paper came from Shippo's end. "No, I haven't seen her today. Why?"

"Damn it. Never mind, Shippo. Talk to you later," he muttered and hung up. He stared down at the phone and pressed 1, instantly dialing Kagome's number. His heart thundered in his chest as her phone rang once, twice, three times...

"Moshi-moshi? Kouga?" It was Kagome's voice and from the way her voice sounded, Kouga knew she had just been laughing. Yuki...was making her laugh. That bastard!

"Kagome? Honey? Are you with Yu--, I mean, Hiro?"

"Of course! You knew I was going out with him today. Why do you ask?"

"Um, no reason." He tapped his fingers impatiently on his desk. " Just be careful, okay?"

Her chuckle sounded in his ear. "Careful? I'm with Hiro, Kouga. What could possibly happen to me? He's supposed to protect me, right?"

Kouga looked over at the real Hiro, who lay passed out on his couch. "Sure. Of course he is, darling. If you see anything suspicious, go straight home, alright? I mean it, Kagome. _Go straight home_."

Even over the phone, he could see her confused frown. "Okay, Kouga. I understand." A pause, then, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Just worried about you, is all. Where are you, exactly?" he asked. From the sounds surrounding her, it told him that she was in a park somewhere. Thank Kami she was out in public, where other people were around and that thought alone made him feel a little bit better. Yuki wouldn't try anything with other people about.

"We're at that park near the house," came her reply. "Why?"

"No reason. I just want to know where you are, beloved. How long do you plan on staying there?"

"Don't know, really. Do you want me to come home, Kouga?"

_Yes!_ his mind screamed over and over again. _Yes, yes yes! Go home right this minute!_ Aloud he said, "No, its okay. I only wanted to know where you were and if you were okay. I do worry about you, my dear. How would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" he asked, all the while his mind was cursing Yuki.

Kagome sighed. "Mmm. Sounds wonderful. What did you have in mind?"

The wolf smiled. "American? Or would you rather have Italian? Either way, it doesn't matter as long as I'm eating with you." He could hear the Hiro-impersonator in the background getting impatient. Kouga couldn't resist a satisfied smirk at the elf's expense. Bastard, he thought. At least he couldn't do anything at the moment. There were people everywhere in that park.

"Mmmm. American sounds fine. I'll be home in an hour or so. Okay? I love you, Kouga."

"I love you, too, Kagome. Be careful."

He caught her laugh again just before she hung up. Kouga listened to the dial tone for nearly a minute before realizing that she had already gone. Slowly, he replaced the receiver and again looked over at the unmoving figure on his sofa. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost mistake Hiro for a woman. Like his brother, he had a soft, almost feminine face. But unlike his brother, that sweet countenance had never concealed a devious, perverted mind. Hiro was always very open and friendly; he didn't have one nasty bone in his body, despite having broken most of them in his recent accident.

He knew he should already be on his way to the park in order to rip Yuki a new one, but he couldn't leave Hiro alone. The poor elf was very ill, anyone could see that, and completely unfit to travel. As he reached for the phone, it rang. Kouga picked it up after the first ring.

"Moshi-moshi?" he answered.

"Kouga?" It was Sango. By the sound of it, she was pretty upset. And by the sounds Sesshoumaru was making in the background, Kouga could tell the inu was even more upset than Sango. The poor youkai was unleashing the most pathetic howls he'd ever heard.

"Yeah. What's going on, Sango?"

There was a muffled sob and Sango offered a few reassuring words to the suffering one. "Kouga, Sesshoumaru is upset," she whispered into the receiver, as though _that_ would keep him from hearing what she said.

_No kidding_, he thought wryly and winced as the inu gave off another howl. "What's the matter with him? Did he stub his toe again?"

There was a sound of a scuffle and cry of surprise from Sango, then Sesshoumaru's panicked voice came on the line. "Kouga? Kouga? Are you there?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru, I'm here. What's going on? Are you okay?" Kouga frowned. What _was _going on over there?

"Kouga, Kagome went with a bad man today," the inu said gravely. "He's very bad, Kouga. You have to find her."

Upon hearing those words, Kouga grabbed his coat and car keys. "I know, Sesshoumaru, you're right. I'll find her." He mentally cursed himself for not leaving sooner.

"Will she be alright, Kouga?"

"Yeah, big guy, Kagome will be just fine. I'll tell her that you were a big help, okay?"

There was a tense silence on the other end as Sesshoumaru pondered that point. "If you tell her I helped, will she still hate me anyway?"

Kouga managed to shrug into his jacket with the phone still at his ear. He frowned at the note of quiet despair in Sesshoumaru voice. The poor guy was really hurting because Kagome didn't like him. Mustering as much reassurance has he could he replied, "No, Sesshy, I don't think she'll hate you. Listen, I have to go find Kagome right now. You be a brave youkai and look after Sango and the house for me. Can you handle that?" he asked, looking around for his cell phone. It was under a stack of papers beside his computer. He grabbed it and shoved it into his coat pocket.

"Hai, Kouga," replied Sesshoumaru quite seriously. "I can do that."

"Good job. I'm counting on you. I'll talk to you later, big guy." He hung up and headed over to Hiro. Muttering many apologies under his breath, as well as reasons why he couldn't just leave him there all by himself, Kouga reached down and grabbed the elf, slinging him over his shoulder. On his way out he announced quite nonchalantly to his shocked secretary that he was going home for the day and that she could do likewise if she chose to. Ignoring her incoherent babbling, he headed for the elevators.

Once he had Hiro situated somewhat comfortably in the passenger seat beside him, he started his car and drove out of the garage. He hoped that traffic wouldn't be too bad on the way over to the park.

Thankfully, it wasn't bad at all. He made it the park and began prowling around for one of Yuki's automobiles. He didn't catch a glimpse of one of the jerk's motorcycles, so Kouga presumed that he must have taken a car. The only problem was that he didn't know what kind of car Yuki drove.

"Hiro," he whispered, shaking the other gently. "Hiro, wake up."

Hiro stirred slightly and stared confusedly at Kouga. "Kouga? That you?" He yawned mightily and looked around slowly, sitting up as he did so. "Where are we?"

"Looking for your hentai brother," Kouga answered abruptly. "What car does he drive?"

"Ferrari," whispered Hiro. "The Superamerica. It's a blood red convertible. A very sweet...ride..." Panting with the exhertion of so much speaking and movement, he lay back heavily against the seat. "Can't... miss it."

Just as Hiro said, Kouga spotted the expensive sports car with ease. He had thought about owning that car once, but decided not to. It was too nice a car and he was _not_ the greatest driver in Japan.

He parked his car right behind Yuki's, blocking it in, and jumped out, taking the keys with him. Right away his sensitive nose picked up on his beloved's scent. Shooting a quick glance back at his car, he noticed that Hiro was once more out like a light. Kouga held up his keys and pointed his little car remote at his vehicle and pressed the door lock button before dashing off in the direction Kagome's scent went.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was late afternoon by the time Kagome and Hiro were making their way back to where his car was parked. She was chuckling at some witty remark made by her companion but stopped suddenly when she noticed his face had changed. Drastically.

Gone was the sweet, cheerful smile she had always seen on his lips. Instead, a hard line had taken its place and his gentle brown eyes had narrowed into steely slits...and she felt afraid. Looking around, she realized with some discomfort that the park was empty.

"Hiro...? Wh-what's wrong?" she asked tentatively and allowed her gaze to follow his. She saw his car, untouched, but behind it was another car... Kouga's car. For some unknown reason, she felt a great relief wash over her, knowing that Kouga was nearby. Letting out a pent-up breath she exclaimed, "It's Kouga! I wonder where he is?" She began looking around but a hard grip on her arm tugged her forward. Kagome gasped. "Hiro? What's going on?"

A muffled curse from Hiro forced Kagome to stare up at him in shock. His handsome face was contorted with fury now and she staggered back, only to have his wrathful eyes turn on her. "Where do you think you're going?" he spat.

"Yuki!"

The sound of that voice caused both Kagome and Hiro turn to see who had spoken. Kagome felt bewildered, then faint, when she saw who it was. "H-hiro?" she called out weakly as the Hiro she was with dragged her back behind him.

The second Hiro was leaning heavily against the Ferrari, his face blanched white with strain. He was perspiring like crazy; the collar of his robes was drenched. "Let...her go...Yuki."

Yuki? Kagome looked up at the back of Hiro's head just as the brown curls melted away to reveal straight, pure gold locks. Gasping, she tried backing away once more, but a pair of glittering, familiar emerald eyes stared back at her over one elegantly slim shoulder.

"I'm not letting you go, Kagome, so you better get used to it and me." Yuki pulled her to the front of his body, keeping both her and the exhausted Hiro in his sights. He whirled her around, her back against his front, both arms wrapped securely around her. "Oi, Hiro! Where's that damned wolf? I don't know how you figured it out, but I know you didn't get here on your own. You should be in bed, brother dear. Why couldn't you just leave everything well enough alone?"

Hiro lost up the struggle to stay on his feet and slid down the side of his brother's car and onto the pavement. "I... couldn't let you ruin their...happiness, _brother dear_. And it shouldn't... be too hard to...figure out...how I knew what you were...up to." A small smile flitted swiftly across his face and for a split second, he looked exactly like Yuki when he was plotting something devious. "Whatever villainous blood...courses through your veins, Yuki, also flows through...mine. I _know_ instinctively if you are...up to something. I can think like you...if need be."

He rested a moment before continuing, his voice sounding stronger. "I knew that you planned to take Kagome, but I just didn't know when. Then you tried to slip me some medicine that I knew I had no need of. Later, when I pretended to be asleep, I felt you cut my hand and take some of my powers. Did you think I would not notice that? So the million dollar question here is: How would you be able to get past Kouga to Kagome? Let's face it, he doesn't trust you and would never let you within 50 feet of her without a regiment of armed bodyguards surrounding her at all times. But there was one person he trusted implicitly with his intended mate...one person he wouldn't mind leaving alone with. Me."

"So you disguised yourself as Hiro to visit me," concluded Kagome quietly. Her mind was spinning and in the midst of it all, she wondered just where the hell her mate was. "Kami...I let you kiss me, thinking that you were Hiro. How could you, Yuki?" she asked, struggling in vain against the prison of his arms.

Yuki laughed harshly. "How could I? Simple, my koi." He bent down, turning her just so and capturing her lips with his in a brutal kiss. "Because you're mine, that's why," he said, lifting his head up and brushed his lips against her temple. "You were mine, once upon a time. But like a fool, I let you out of my sight for one minute and the next thing I know, I'm in a cave staring at your dead body that had a big, gaping hole in your chest where your heart had been."

Kagome groaned. That's right...he believed that she was Midoriko's reincarnation. She probably was, but that didn't mean he could do this to her. "Yuki, please! I do like you, really! But you can't treat me like this! That life was over centuries ago and this is now. I'm in love with Kouga. You've got to understand that!" she cried in a panicked voice, still trying to wrench herself from his grasp.

Another laugh erupted from Yuki's throat. He took a firm hold of the struggling female in his arms and tucked her under one arm as though she were a bag of flour, before walking to his car. "Get out of the way, Hiro," he said, unlocking the driver's side door. Hiro was still slumped against the car, but he was leaning back against the door.

"No...way," replied Hiro. His serene face looked waxy; once vibrant eyes drooped with fatigue and had a glassy, fixed stare to them. His chest heaved with labored breaths.

"I won't tell you again. Get out of my way, Hiro," commanded Yuki impatiently over Kagome's cries. But he jumped slightly when he felt a sudden breeze kick up out of nowhere. Looking around he said, "I don't want to hurt you. You're still unwell."

Hiro laughed softly. "Do not fret about that, my dearest brother. You won't. I promise you that."

Yuki shifted his wriggling bundle. He was quite prepared to nudge Hiro out of the way with his foot, if necessary. "Fine. Then I will just have to remove you by force."

"I guess you'll have to," replied his brother, who gazed rather unconcernedly up at him.

Frowning, Yuki leaned over and grabbed Hiro by the collar, gently hoisting him up and away from his car. He lay the fragile, defenseless elf to the side, far away from his car. "Sorry, Hiro. But I saw her first. She's mine."

When he straightened, he realized that Kagome had been yanked out of his grasp. Dumbfounded, he stared down at Hiro, who was clutching the girl to him. "Sorry, Yuki, but Kagome _isn't_ yours. She's Kouga's and I would suggest that you start recognizing that fact." Seeing his brother lean forward to snatch her back, Hiro summoned the wind to push him back and keep him back.

Angered further by Hiro working against him, Yuki snapped, "Fuck him! What does he know? She was mine first! I've waited a long time to have her again, even longer that Kouga! So don't you tell _me_ who she belongs to! Damn it, Hiroshi! Let me go!"

As suddenly as he was pinned against his car, he was set loose; and as soon as he was set loose, he prepared to pounce on his brother and Kagome. But a low growl came from behind Yuki, stopping him cold. He didn't get a chance to turn around, because just before he could, a hard object slammed into him. He was sent flying into the side of Kouga's brand new car and smacked hard into it, causing the body of the car to crumple inwards. Shaking his head to clear it, Yuki stumbled to get to his feet and turned to face his attacker.

Kouga stood between him and Hiro and Kagome, those famous blue eyes glowing an unfriendly shade of blood red. "You dare touch my mate?" he snarled, baring his fangs. Cracking his knuckles he went on calmly, "I warned you, elf boy. I don't want you near her. When will you get that through your head?"

"Heh. You don't scare me, you overgrown mutt." He dropped his hands to his sides and felt the familiar heat spread along his palms and down to his fingertips. The flames began to shoot out from his hands, up his arms to his shoulders where the flames began to lick at his gleaming gilt tresses. The fires of hell burned in his eyes. "Come on, Kouga. Fight me...for Kagome." He raised an arm above his head while a ball of fire began to swirl and grow around his hand. "I think you already know who's gonna win."

As Kouga and Yuki began to fight, Kagome managed to pull Hiro a short ways from the action. He was so weak he couldn't speak and all Kagome could do was wrap her arms around him and rock him while she cried. She loved her dark-haired elf so much! How could his own brother do what he did to him?

'Don't hate him, Kagome,' Hiro's voice whispered in her head. 'I don't. He only wants to keep his family together. But this was not the way to do it. He was wrong to deceive you so.'

There was a loud crash and Kagome jumped. Looking up, she saw Kouga's car lying on its roof with flames coming out of the interior. "_Stop it!_" she screamed at the warring males. But she knew they didn't hear her. Either that, or they were just too full of anger against the other to stop. "_Please! Please stop!_" she sobbed, clutching Hiro to her.

'It will be alright, Kagome. Your...savior is... on his way...'

Hiro's voice in her head began to fade and Kagome panicked. "Hiro? Hiro! No...no, please!" she cried, shaking him. "Don't leave me! _Damn it, don't leave me!_"

A small cough erupted from Hiro's throat and he faintly shook his head. "Not...dying, Kagome... resting..." he whispered and with a ghost of his sweet smile, his eyes closed. A moment later, he turned his face to her chest and passed out.

Kagome shifted him slightly, all the while fervently hoping that he wouldn't die in her arms, when she heard a deep, fury-filled growl come from somewhere above them. So loud was it that Yuki and Kouga, both lightly charred and panting, stopped fighting. All three of them looked upwards. Something white, massive and incredibly fuzzy came hurtling to earth, right on top of the elf. Yuki's flames flared out once more, but he was rudely shoved to the ground as a furry giant boa-thing swatted at him, putting out the fire that covered him.

Kouga, patting at a small patch of fire on his pant leg, let out a hearty laugh. Kagome's face drew into a scowl at the sight of the newcomer, but it receded when she realized that he had come to their rescue. As long as Kouga was okay and Hiro was okay...she supposed it was okay.

The enormous white inu shrank and morphed into his normal form, looked in her direction. After knocking the crap out of Yuki and leaving him unconscious on the ground, he ran to Kagome and knelt in front of her. "Kagome? Are you okay now?" asked Sesshoumaru, all traces of his earlier anger gone.

She stared up at him and for the first time in perhaps a very, very long time, she felt no fear in his presence. Nodding, she felt her lips draw into a smile...and it wasn't a fake smile, either. "Yes. Yes, I'm okay, Sesshoumaru." This time when he put out his hand, she took it. "Thank you...for helping us."

Sesshoumaru's pale skin glowed pink. He lowered his eyes and bowed his head. "Y-you're welcome, Kagome," he stammered quietly.

Someone knelt beside Kagome and she turned to look upon the reddened face of her beloved. "Kouga..." She tried not to notice the poor, blackened state of his clothing. Yuki could have burned him alive if Sesshoumaru hadn't come when he did.

He grinned back at her and put a hand up, brushing her hair back behind one ear. "Yeah, I'm still here. How are you doing?" Kagome nodded and he sighed. "Good. Let's get this poor guy back into bed." He picked Hiro up gently, turned to go, then groaned. "Aw, crap," he muttered, looking in the direction of his car, which was still upended and blazing merrily. Off in the distance, approaching sirens could be heard.

Turning, he looked at Sesshoumaru. "Hey big guy, could you do me a huge favor?" The taiyoukai nodded enthusiastically and Kouga went on. "I want you to take Kagome home. Could you do that for me?"

The tall inu grinned happily down at the youkai he thought of as an uncle. "Hai, Kouga! I won't let you down!"

"Good job, Sesshoumaru." Kouga went to Yuki's car and settled Hiro in the passenger's side before turning back to take his mate in his arms. "I'll be home as soon as I can, okay? I'll get Shippo to come get me after I get this business all sorted out. I'll make it out to be an accident some kind of way."

Kagome looked back over where his car rested upside down and shook her head. "Good luck with that," she muttered, giving him a tight squeeze about the waist. "Come home soon."

"I will," he answered, handing her to Sesshoumaru who bent down to pick her up. In a moment they were both gone, leaving Kouga with two unconscious elves to face the fire department and the police alone.

But Kagome need not have worried about the demise of her mate. Kouga, the powerful figure that he was, was able to talk his way out of it. The two unconscious men with him were friends of his; both had drunk quite a bit, Kouga said, and had passed out where they were. The upended car was an accident, caused by both men who had gotten a little too rowdy and managed to tip it over. The fire was easily explained, seeing as how Yuki was a smoker and had accidentally flicked his butt near the car, but a freak gust of wind had blown it on the exposed bottom of said car.

Of course, the entire scenario sounded totally improbable, but the police took the powerful Mr. Narita at his word and let him, along with his friends, go with a word of thanks for his cooperation.

By the time Yuki finally gained consciousness and found he had a rather massive headache, they were still at the park. It was full dark now and Shippo had joined them. He noticed that Kouga's trashed automobile was gone, with only a blackened spot on the concrete to indicate where it had been.

"Where's...Kagome?" the elf muttered, sitting up.

"Don't worry about it," Shippo said, coming to stand over him. "She's at home resting."

Kouga got up and went to help Yuki to his feet. "You need to get Hiro home. He's getting a fever, I think."

Yuki staggered a bit and put a hand to his throbbing head. "Damn, what the dropped on top of me? A meteor?"

Chuckles filled the air. "Close," Kouga answered. "Sesshoumaru, in his inu form."

"Kami," groaned the elf, making his way to the driver's side of his car. When he saw the pale form of his brother, he choked back a sob. "Hiro...! What the hell was I thinking?" He clambered in and quickly checked to see how Hiro was faring. As Kouga said, he _did_ seem to be getting a fever. "Shitshitshitshit!" he growled, fumbled for his keys and then started the ignition. The powerful car roared to life and Yuki threw it in reverse. Tires squealed and the elves were gone; the Ferrari's red taillights winked at them through the darkness.

Both youkai sat for a moment, staring after the car until it vanished. "Thank heaven's _that's_ over," Kouga muttered. "I don't think he'll stay away but he will for awhile, I imagine, until Hiro gets better." He stood up, followed by Shippo.

"Hmm," agreed Shippo as they got in his car.

They drove in silence all the way home.


End file.
